¡Me Tenia Que Pasar a Mi!
by Ram-Z Malfoy
Summary: Después de una salida al cine con su familia, surge algo inesperado y Lexie se encuentra metida en un gran lío y no precisamente en su mundo. ¿Podrá salir de él? ¿A quién se encontrará por el camino? Vampiros, Lobos, Amor y Muchos Problemas ¿Saldrá de ellos con vida o morirá en el intento? "-¿¡Por qué tenia que ser en Crepúsculo? ¿¡Por qué me pasa esto a mi?-" EdwardxOC
1. Background Familiar

**Hello! Es mi primera vez escribiendo un fic, así que tal vez no quede muy bueno xD. Se aceptan críticas constructivas, ideas y/o cualquier cosa que quieran decir. Sorry de ante mano por los acentos y las comas mal ubicadas. Espero mejorar con el tiempo y no caer en desgracia y empeorar lol! El Rating cambiará según vayan pasando los capítulos. Quiero aclarar desde este momento que soy anti-Bella, solamente me he leido los libros y vi la primera pelicula. Quedan advertidos!  
**

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 1 ~*~

Background Familiar

Era una noche helada de invierno. Mis hermanos y yo nos dirigíamos en auto hacia el cine a ver la nueva película de Crepúsculo que había salido de estreno hoy. Siempre salimos juntos todos los jueves al cine a ver lo más reciente. Toda la familia junta. Era una de nuestras tradiciones favoritas. Esos eran uno de los momentos en que todos podíamos compartir unidos.

Sin embargo, esta vez, mis padres no podían ir con nosotros porque tenían una cita. Sí, una cita. Estaban de aniversario. Y como buenos hijos, no queríamos estropear su velada, así que decidimos dejarles la casa para ellos solitos. Ya nos las arreglaríamos nosotros.

Bueno, antes de seguir contando esta historia, tengo que presentarme, ¿cierto? Cierto.

Mi nombre es Lexie. Alexandria Gabriela Van der Vaart, para ser más precisos. Tengo 17 años. Cabello largo lacio marrón claro que llega a mitad de espalda. Tengo ojos grandes de color verde que cambian según mi estado de ánimo. No es que cambian a azul, amarillo y rojo, no. Cambian a un verde más intenso o un verde más claro. Mido cinco pies con siete pulgadas. Mi piel es muy blanca y no se lleva muy bien con el sol. Tengo una cara fina con una nariz pequeña y unos labios medianos de color rojo. Mis manos son finas y las uñas siempre están pintadas de color negro. Estoy un poquito pasada de peso, pero no me importa. Mi autoestima es alta y me veo bien como estoy. Soy cinéfila, amo la lectura y la música, toco la guitarra y el piano, odio las matemáticas, las cosas cursis, el deporte y además, no soporto las mentiras. Me gusta aprender cosas nuevas todo el tiempo. También me gusta el sarcasmo, soy un poco anti social, soy la psicóloga de todo el mundo, le soy leal a mis amigos y familia hasta la muerte. Soy la consentida de la familia porque soy la menor y siempre intento sacarle provecho a ese pequeño detalle lo más que puedo.

Tengo tres hermanos a los que amo mucho, independientemente de su forma de ser y de lo mucho que nos peleamos, pero así es el amor filial. Si peleas con uno de ellos, peleas con todos. ¡Y que nadie se meta en nuestras discusiones porque va a salir recibiendo un golpe también!

Mi hermano mayor, John Albert Van der Vaart III, tiene 22 años. Estudia mecánica automotriz. Tiene el cabello corto, color negro. Su piel es un poco bronceada debido a que le gusta mucho el sol. Mide cinco pies con once pulgadas. Es la copia exacta de nuestro padre en físico y en el carácter. Es serio con los extraños y si no lo conoces dirías que es un amargado, pero cuando te llevas bien con él, es todo un dolor de cabeza. Es buen hermano y muy sobreprotector con sus dos hermanas. Tiene una prometida que se llama Mary, ¿Cómo se enamoraron? ¡Quién sabe! ¡Hay tantos misterios en la vida!

Mi hermana mayor, Natasha Elizabeth Van der Vaart, tiene 20 años. Estudia mercadeo en un instituto. Tiene el cabello rojo y le llega hasta los hombros. Mide cinco pies con seis pulgadas. Le gusta salir de compras e ir a la playa con sus amigas; y por eso, ella también tiene la piel un poco bronceada al igual que John. Se pasa todo el tiempo haciendo dietas. Es muy extrovertida y se lleva bien casi con todo el mundo. Tiene un novio que se llama Mike. ¿Su relación? ¡Es otro misterio!

Mi hermano mellizo, Alexei Gabriel Van der Vaart. Lo único que tenemos de distinto, además de que él es nene y yo nena, lo que se sabe, ¿cierto? Pues, es el carácter. Le gusta dejarse crecer el cabello, así que lo tiene hasta los hombros. Se deja crecer la pollina y con ella se tapa parte de la cara. El es el mayor, pero solo por un minuto, todo el tiempo me lo hecha en cara. Es muy tranquilo. Siempre tiene las situaciones bajo control. Le gusta leer y está interesado en el mundo de lo sobrenatural. Toca la batería y la guitarra. Es buen hermano, nos animamos mutuamente. Tenemos un lazo muy fuerte, él sabe lo que yo pienso, y yo sé lo que él piensa, cosas de mellizos. Nos gusta hablar a la misma vez, es gracioso. A veces yo comienzo una oración y el la termina, o al revés.

Nuestra madre es Elizabeth Van der Vaart, Rodz cuando estaba soltera, tiene 40 años. Es ama de casa y diseñadora de interiores. Tiene el cabello rojo, rizado hasta los hombros. Su piel es igual de blanca que la mía. Mide cinco pies con nueve pulgadas. Es una madre cariñosa, comprensiva y siempre sabe lo que cada uno de nosotros necesita. Sin embargo, cuando dice a enojarse, ¡hay que esconderse! No se puede estar al lado suyo en esos momentos porque todo el mundo le tiene miedo, inclusive papá.

Nuestro padre es John Arthur Van der Vaart II, tiene 42 años. Le gusta hacer ejercicio, por eso tiene un cuerpo musculoso. Trabaja en una compañía de cosméticos como ingeniero químico. Mide seis pies. Es el mejor padre del mundo. Es comprensivo y encantador. En el pasado era todo un mujeriego pero cuando conoció a mamá en la escuela, cambio por completo. Se casaron muy jóvenes, y al poco tiempo nació John.

Lo que todos tenemos en común, además de lo obvio de que somos familia, es que todos tenemos los ojos verdes, además somos cinéfilos al extremo. Somos una familia muy unida y para nuestros padres, sus hijos son su mayor orgullo.

Vivimos en Brooklyn, Nueva York desde que tengo memoria, ya que Alexei y yo nacimos allí. Anteriormente, la familia vivía en Texas, pero se tuvo que mudar debido a que papá había conseguido un nuevo trabajo. Desde ese entonces, la Familia Van der Vaart se estableció en Nueva York y hasta el sol de hoy, no pensamos mudarnos.

* * *

**N/A**

**¿Qué tal quedó? Luego publicaré el segundo capítulo que ya lo tengo escrito. He leído casi mil fics, así que voy a probar como me va de escritora. Espero que ustedes me ayuden a mejorar! :) Cero críticas destructivas please!**

**Si hay alguna frase o palabra que no entiendan, me lo dejan saber y se les explica con mucho gusto . **

**Besos y saludos desde Puerto Rico**

**12/11/2012**


	2. No Me Gustó!

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 2 ~*~

¡No Me Gustó!

Lexie POV

Por fin se terminó. Lo menos que me gusta de un jueves de estreno es el caos que se forma cuando se acaba la película y todo el mundo quiere salir de la sala a la misma vez, como si el cine estuviera a punto de caerse en cantos y fueran a morir ahí mismo. Por eso, la Familia Van der Vaart ha aprendido a esperar que todos se vayan y nosotros seamos los últimos en salir sin ser atropellados en el camino.

"Esto parece una estampida"- Comenté a mis hermanos, mientras esperábamos sentados a que todo el mundo saliera de la sala.

"Siempre pasa"- Contestó Alexei como si fuera algo de todos los días. Sí, se podría decir que era de todo los días. O mejor dicho, de todos los jueves. Siempre vamos todos los jueves al cine, es uno de nuestros pasatiempos favoritos y además podemos compartir en familia.

"Ya podemos irnos, no queda casi nadie"- Dijo Natasha, mi hermana mayor. Y eso hicimos. Nos levantamos y fuimos saliendo poco a poco, primero de la sala y luego del cine.

"Tengo hambre"-Me quejé mientras me acariciaba la barriga exageradamente. "Vayamos a comer"- Pedí cariñosamente a mis hermanos.

"Tú siempre tienes hambre"-Se burló Natasha. "Deberías ponerte a dieta al igual que yo, a ver si bajas eso que te sobra"- Me señaló el cuerpo con su dedo índice.

"Mejor que sobre a que falte"- Le contesté mientras cruzaba los brazos y rodaba los ojos. "Como sea, ¿De qué dieta hablas? ¡Si tú estás a punto de desaparecer!"- Yo soy feliz como soy, además, no se nota mucho lo que tengo demás. "Si quieres, te paso un poco de lo que me sobra, que mucha falta te hace"- John y Alexei ya estaban acostumbrados a nuestra discusión nutricional diaria, así que solo rodaron sus ojos.

Después de la discusión, todos decidimos que lo conveniente era comer algo, así que fuimos rumbo al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano. Cual no estaba muy lejos. Solo a unos veinte pasos fuera del cine. La vagancia era grande y no queríamos dar mucha vuelta buscando otro lugar para comer. Pedimos un combo familiar: tres hamburguesas con todo, papas fritas y refresco regular para los chicos y para mí. Natasha, seguía con lo que ella llamaba dieta y se compró una patética imitación desabrida de ensalada verde y nada de tomar, definitivamente, presiento que cuando lleguemos a casa, llegará ahogada, ¿quién la manda?

Comimos en silencio, disfrutando de la poca tranquilidad que había. Nos habíamos sentado en una mesa cuadrada de color rojo. Las sillas eran plásticas de color blanco, demasiado incomodas para mi gusto. El lugar estaba casi vacío. Solo estaba una pareja comiendo al otro lado del restaurante. Cuando terminamos de comer todo, nos levantamos, botamos la basura y salimos.

"Iré a buscar el auto"- Dijo John, nuestro hermano mayor, mientras se dirigía hacia el estacionamiento. Nuestro auto, aunque John era su dueño, es un Toyota Yaris, color rojo, con dos años de antigüedad.

Ya era de noche, sobre las 12 o 1 a.m. No llevaba reloj. Hacía frío, la carretera parecía un cubo de hielo y la nieve no dejaba de caer.

Cinco minutos después, John nos recogió e íbamos rumbo a casa. Alexei y yo estábamos sentados en los asientos traseros, yo a la derecha y Alexei en la izquierda, mientras Natasha estaba en el delantero y John al volante.

"¡Prendan la calefacción, por amor a Dios, me estoy congelando hasta el trasero!"- Grité irritada mientras soplaba mis manos. Todos rieron y John fue y la encendió. "La próxima vez traigo guantes"- Murmuré. Se me habían olvidado por culpa del apuro de salir de la casa para dejar a los tortolitos pasar su velada.

"¿Qué les pareció la película, chicos?"- Preguntó Natasha entusiasmada. "¿No es Jacob el chico más bello de todos y Edward el vampiro más sexy que hayan visto?

"A mí me dio igual"- Contestó John molestó. "Además, ¿Estás loca? Como me van a gustar esos tipos. Además ninguna vampiresa ni loba se compara con mi Mary"-Dijo con orgullo.

"A mí también me dio igual" – Contestó Alexei. Natasha rodó los ojos.

"¿A ti que te pareció, Lexie? ¿Verdad que Edward es bello?- Preguntaba mientras aplaudía y los ojos le brillaban de la emoción.

"Pues a mí no me gustó"- Contesté y miré por la ventana. Cada vez caía más nieve y estaba un poco nerviosa de que el auto no frenara bien. "Y el que menos me gustó fue Edward"- En ese momento Natasha me miró con los ojos desorbitados y mis hermanos se rieron exageradamente, así que pregunté un poco confusa. "¿Cuál es el chiste?"

"Eres la primera persona que escucho decir que no le gusta Crepúsculo."- Comentó John entre risas.

"Por favor John, vampiros que brillan como diamantes a la luz del día y que no duermen. Ellos han dañado mi estereotipo del vampiro ideal."- Les dije levando los brazos, mientras devolvía la mirada al frente. "Aparte de eso, los protagonistas de ese libro/ película son intolerantes, ella me cae mal, no la aguanto, y él, cuando le llega un problema, lo primero que hace es huir."- No me gusta Crepúsculo y punto. En fin, ese no es lo mío. Con un novio como Edward, no sé si sería una bendición o una maldición. Me voy por el camino de la maldición. "El asunto de Soy-Un-Monstruo-Y-No-Merezco-La-Felicidad, me enerva."- Refunfuñe. No sabía por qué me molestaba tanto si solo era una historia ficticia.

"Estás demente."- Dijo Natasha mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado. "Si no te gustaron, entonces, ¿Por qué compraste los libros?"- Preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, como si yo hubiera cometido un crimen "Si a mí no me hubieran gustado los libros, no los compraba. Pero, ya que no los quieres, los tomaré para mí y así tendré copias dobles."

"Son todos tuyos."- Dije sin ganas y rodando los ojos. Me daba igual a donde fueran a parar esos libros. Lo único que lamentaba es que gasté dinero en ellos. Aún recuerdo cuando Natasha llegó diciendo que teníamos que leer todos los libros, ¡nos hizo a Alexei y a mí leerlos! ¡Que barbaridad! "Si no te acuerdas, cariño, fue por tu culpa que los compré."- Le informé sobre ese pequeño detalle que al parecer se le había olvidado. Sí, claro.

"Si, si."- Dijo moviendo las manos como si no fuera nada. "¿Se imaginan que pudiéramos estar en Crepúsculo? Eso sería tan increíble."- Gritó emocionada. "Podríamos ir a La Push o a Forks."- Rodé mis ojos.

Natasha, siempre con sus ideas locas. Una vez quería estar en el mundo de Peter Pan porque no quería crecer. Después de eso, quería estar en Harry Potter porque quería ser una bruja y casarse con Draco Malfoy. Recuerdo que le dije que para estudiar para eso no era necesario que se fuera tan lejos, si para mi, ya ella estaba graduada y con honores.

"Natasha, ya cállate."- Dijo Alexei un poco irritado debido a las tonterías que decía su hermana mayor. Ella le sacó la lengua. "Oh si, vaya, que madura eres."- Comentó rodando los ojos.

"¡Ay, hermanito, te hace falta una novia!"- Comentó Natasha en tono burlón. Le gustaba molestar a Alexei porque era el único hermano que no tenía novia.

"Y a ti un cierre en esa boca"- Contestó irritado.

Ellos seguían discutiendo. Yo dejé de hacerles caso. John intentaba calmarlos. Siempre era lo mismo, discutíamos a todas horas, en todo momento. Pero, si no lo hiciéramos, no seriamos nosotros.

Ya estábamos a medio camino para llegar a casa. Nos falta pasar tres luces de transito y llegábamos. Nos detuvimos en la segunda luz con un poco de esfuerzo porque el suelo estaba congelado. La carretera estaba desierta. Miré por la ventana y todas las tiendas ya estaban cerradas. Ya quería llegar a casa. No me gustaba estar fuera en una noche de invierno. Tenía un mal presentimiento, pero lo deseché rápido. La luz de transito seguía de color rojo, negándonos así el permiso de conducir. El cinturón de seguridad me estaba molestando, así que me lo quité un momento para acomodármelo mejor. No me gustaba estar sin él, siempre he apoyado las campañas de estar a favor de usar el cinturón de seguridad porque ayudan a salvan vidas. Cuando me lo quité, mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que lo saqué de mi bolsillo con un poco de dificultad. Miré el identificador y era nuestra santa madre.

"_De seguro ya estaba preocupada de que no hemos aun llegado."- _Pensé mentalmente. Me intenté mover hacia al frente, coloqué mi mano izquierda en la cabecera del asiento de John para poder sujetarme e impulsarme, quedando de esa forma un poco apretada e incómoda entre medio de los asientos _"Que mal movimiento."_- Luego, intenté entregarle el teléfono a uno de mis hermanos.

"Toma, es mamá. Contesten ustedes."- Dije mientras estiré mi mamo derecha con el celular en ella y Natasha lo tomó y lo contestó ya que John es que estaba conduciendo.

"Si mah, ¿qué sucede?"- Preguntó mi hermana, mientras yo intentaba liberarme poco a poco de entre medio de los asientos. "Vamos de camino. Estamos detenidos en la luz al lado de las tiendas."

"Enana, vuelve acá y ponte el cinturón de seguridad"-Me dijo Alexei un poco nervioso al momento en que pone su mano en mi espalda para jalarme hacia el asiento.

Pero eso no pasó, no señor, eso no fue lo que pasó, porque mientras yo sacaba el celular de mi bolsillo y se los pasaba a uno de mis hermanos, detrás de nosotros venía una camioneta a toda velocidad. Que imbécil, ¿No sabe que el suelo resbalaba en esta época del año? Debido a eso, cuando se acercaba a nosotros, y sus luces largas amarillas nos alumbraban, la camioneta no pudo frenar a tiempo y cuando lo hizo, ya era tarde porque a causa del suelo, la camioneta siguió corriendo y terminó chocando contra nosotros por la parte de atrás.

Fue un impacto horrible. Todas las ventanas quedaron hechas añicos, los cristales volaban por todas partes, cortando mi piel y la de mis hermanos en el trayecto. A causa del impacto y que yo aun seguía entre medio de los asientos y no poseía el cinturón de seguridad, sentí como en cámara lenta mi cuerpo se convertía en una muñeca de trapo y se movía hacia atrás y hacia al frente y luego salía disparado, rompiendo así lo poco que quedaba del cristal delantero y haciéndome salir despedida del auto a toda velocidad mientras éste se seguía deslizando a causa del fuerte golpe. Caí al suelo con un golpe seco y di dos vueltas y por culpa del hielo del suelo, mi cuerpo siguió corriendo sin detenerse hasta llegar a mitad del otro lado de la carretera donde quedé inerte, sin movimiento y bocabajo. No supe si me dolió todo o no me dolió nada porque todo pasó tan rápido, en pocos segundos. Mi cerebro no pudo procesar bien qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo. Copos de nieve seguían cayendo, del color blanco que poseían, se tornaron a un color carmesí. Sangre. Sangre era lo único que salía de todas partes de mi cuerpo y manchaba la nieve de la carretera.

Los únicos pensamientos que pudieron llegar a mí mientras todo ocurría fueron "_Por favor Dios, no dejes que nada le pase a mis hermanos." _y _"Demonios, sigo siendo virgen." _

Después de eso, no supe nada más. Todo fue una larga e intensa oscuridad. Maldición, me gusta la oscuridad, pero no esta.

* * *

**N/A**

**Como prometí! El segundo capítulo el mismo día :) Es que estoy emocionada xDD. Espero que les guste. Se aceptan críticas constructivas.**

**Nuevamente, sorry por los errores y horrores ortográficos y gramaticales.  
**

**Si hay alguna frase o palabra que no entiendan, me lo dejan saber y se les explica con mucho gusto. **

**Besos y saludos desde Puerto Rico**

**R & R**

**12/11/2012**


	3. ¿El Forks Verdadero?

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 3 ~*~

¿El Forks Verdadero?

Lexie POV

"Disculpe, joven. Ya es hora de levantarse."- Escucho de lejos que alguien habla, pero no sé quién. "Disculpe, joven. Despierte, ya llegamos."- Escucho de nueva esa voz y abro mis ojos lentamente. Poco a poco enfoco mi vista y lo primero que veo es la cara de una mujer sonriendo.

"¿Qué, qué pasó? – Pregunto un poco soñolienta. Estaba tan cansada. Sentía como si me hubiera pasado una camioneta por encima. Quería volver a dormir.

"Buenos días, joven. Ya el avión aterrizó. Están saliendo todos los pasajeros. Por favor póngase de pie para guiarla hasta la salida."- Me dice la que parece ser una asistente de vuelo. Es una mujer joven, no puede pasar de los treinta, es esbelta, tiene ojos marrones, pelo rubio cual tiene recogido en un lazo azul oscuro, vestida con un uniforme de chaleco, blusa y falda del mismo color. Al lado de su hombro izquierdo lleva una placa con el nombre de la aerolínea y su nombre debajo de ella.

¿Asistente de vuelo? ¿Avión? ¿Aterrizaje? ¿Pero, que centellas pasa aquí?

Me levanto apresurada, como si el asiento estuviera encendido en llamas. El sueño se me había ido a los pies y su lugar fue ocupado por el miedo. Miro desesperadamente a mí alrededor buscando a mis hermanos. No los veo porque todavía hay personas saliendo del avión.

"_¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué estoy en un avión?- _Pensé asustada_. _Yo no estaba en un avión, estoy segura de eso. ¡Ni siquiera tenía planes de salir del país! ¿Dónde está mi familia? ¡¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!

"¡Alexei, Natasha, John!"- Grito con pánico. La asistente me pide que me calme. "_¿Qué me calme?"- _No puedo calmarme "¡Alexei, Natasha, John!, ¿dónde están?"- Volví a gritar mientras la asistente me iba sacando poco a poco del avión y los pocos pasajeros que quedaban me miraba como si estuviera loca.

"Señorita, por favor muéstreme su pasaje y su pasaporte."- Dice un hombre de pelo corto negro, ojos cafés, alto, nariz ancha y labios gruesos, vestido igual que la asistente, pero en vez de falda, usaba pantalón.

"_¿Pasaje? ¿De dónde voy yo a sacar eso?-_ Pienso asustada. Pasaje no tengo y el pasaporte estaba guardado en casa. ¿Ahora en que lio me metí? Cuando le iba a contestar que no los tenía, instintivamente meto las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta color purpura, cual estoy segura no llevaba puesta antes, y como por arte de magia, el pasaje aparece en el bolsillo izquierdo y el pasaporte en el bolsillo derecho. _"¡¿Cómo llegó eso ahí?!"- _Pregunté histérica. Saco lentamente ambos documentos y con manos temblorosas se los entrego al hombre para que los verifique. Curiosamente, el pasaje decía mi nombre muy claramente, y el pasaporte tenía mi foto, la misma foto que tiene mi pasaporte original, aquella que me tomé el año pasado en el Walgreens que queda al lado de casa. Recuerdo que por poco y hacíamos una fiesta, debido a que Alexei y yo sacábamos el pasaporte como un adulto y ya no más como un menor.

"Aquí tiene."- Me devuelve los documentos después de haberlos revisado. "Bienvenida a Port Angeles. Esperamos que haya disfrutado de su viaje en esta su aerolínea. Por favor vaya y recoja su equipaje"

"_¿Port Angeles? ¡Port Angeles! ¿Qué estoy haciendo yo en Port Angeles?"-_ Si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora estoy histérica. ¿Cómo crucé de un lado del país al otro sin enterarme? ¿Ahora qué hago? ¿A dónde voy? ¿Qué equipaje recojo?, ¡si yo no traje nada!

El aeropuerto estaba abarrotado de personas. No veía por ningún lado a mis hermanos. De forma automática caminé hasta el área del equipaje y, maldita sea, ¡ahí estaba mi maleta anaranjada dando vueltas esperando a que la recogieran! Fui con paso apresurado a recogerla. Di media vuelta, necesitaba encontrar a mis hermanos, fuera como fuera. Tenía que calmarme, pero ¡es que no podía! Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Cierro los ojos fuertemente, respiro profundo varias veces para poder tranquilizarme y moverme.

"Alexandria!"- Siento que me agarran por los hombros y me abrazan fuertemente. Abro los ojos rápidamente. ¡Yo conozco esa voz! Instintivamente devuelvo el abrazo lo más fuerte posible y dejo escapara un suspiro de alivio. Era Alexei. ¡Había encontrado a mi hermano! Bueno, técnicamente, él fue el que me encontró a mí. Pero, eso no viene al caso, el asunto fue que nos encontramos.

"¡Alexei! Oh, Alexei, ¡eres tú!"- Grité de emoción mientras lo seguía abrazando. Estoy tan asustada que no quería dejarlo ir por miedo a que desaparezca. Nos separamos lentamente del abrazo, lo miré fijamente y le pregunté en susurro "¿Dónde están Natasha y John?"

"No sé."- Su contestación me dejó en una pieza de tanto miedo que me dio. "Cuando bajé del avión, tenía un pasaje y un pasaporte salido de no sé dónde."- Contestó en voz baja. Igual que yo, cosas salidas de sabe Dios dónde. "Los he estado buscando por todas partes, mas tu eres la única a la que he encontrado. ¿Y tú?"- Preguntó preocupado.

"No lo sé."- Contesté con un hilo de voz mientras unas lágrimas comenzaron a formarse e iban resbalando lentamente por mis mejillas "No sé dónde están."- Repetí al mismo momento en que giro la cabeza de un lado para el otro rápidamente "¿Qué ha pasado Alexei? ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué estamos en un aeropuerto? ¿Por qué estamos en Port Angeles? ¿Dónde están nuestros hermanos?- Pregunto rápidamente histérica sin parar, quedándome casi sin aire.

"Cálmate, cálmate. Respira."- Me decía mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me abrazaba nuevamente. Mi mellizo siempre fue el más calmado de los dos. No importa cuán desastrosa sea la situación, Alexei siempre está en control. Es un buen líder y aparte de mis padres, él es el único que puede calmarme cuando pierdo los nervios o estoy muy molesta.

"Alexei, ¿qué haremos? ¿A dónde iremos? Yo no conozco este lugar, ¿tú sí?- Pregunté desesperada. Él solo negó lentamente con la cabeza. Obviamente no lo conoce, nunca hemos estado en Port Angeles, aquí no tenemos familiares ni amigos. Encones, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

Decidimos permanecer juntos y dar un par de vueltas alrededor del aeropuerto para buscar a John y a Natasha, sin embargo, por más que buscábamos, no los encontrábamos por ningún lado. Luego nos dividimos para buscar cada uno por un lado, pero tampoco los encontramos.

"_Si estoy yo, y si está Alexei, ellos también deben de estar aquí, ¿verdad?" _Me pregunté mentalmente con un hilo de esperanzada.

"¿Y si vamos a la oficina de personas extraviadas?"- Pregunté esperanzada. Él asintió y nos encaminamos a dicha oficina. Cuando llegamos, gracias a Dios no había nadie, así que fue nuestro turno.

"¿En qué le podemos ayudar?"- Preguntó un señor mayor, de más de sesenta años, cabello canoso. Piel arrugada y pequeños ojos azules. Tenía la sonrisa de un abuelo, lo que me hizo extrañar a los míos.

"Sí, pues verá, estamos buscando a nuestros hermanos, John Albert y Natasha Elizabeth Van der Vaart, no los encontramos por ninguna parte."- Alexei fue el que contestó. El señor apuntó los nombres en una lista.

"John Albert y Natasha Elizabeth Van der Vaart, favor de pasar por la oficina de Personas Extraviadas."- Decía el señor por un micrófono que conectaba con todos los altavoces del aeropuerto. "John Albert y Natasha Elizabeth Van der Vaart, favor de pasar por la oficina de Personas Extraviadas."- Repitió.

Le dimos las gracias y nos sentamos en unos bancos, tomados de la mano con las maletas a nuestro lado, esperando a ver si nuestros hermanos escuchaban el llamado y hacían acto de aparición, pero, por más que esperamos, no llegaron. Estaba muy nerviosa y Alexei por igual, aunque no lo dejara notar. Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Alexei y nos quedamos ahí como dos niños pequeños esperando que los vinieran a recoger. En nuestro caso, no había nadie que viniera por nosotros. ¡Oh cielos, depresión total!

"¡Alexandria, Alexei!"- Levanté la cabeza del hombro de mi hermano y miré hacia la dirección de donde venia esa voz. Un hombre vestido de policía se dirigía agitado hacia nosotros gritando nuestros nombres.

"_¿Ahora éste quién es?_ – Me pregunté. En su casa lo conocen, porque yo no, y si yo no, Alexei tampoco.

"¿Lo conoces?"- Preguntó Alexei en susurro. Yo solo negué lentamente con la cabeza. No sabía quién rayos era ese hombre, no sabía dónde estábamos, no sabía dónde estaban nuestros hermanos, no sabía nada. Para colmo, ahora aparecía un desconocido que al parecer nos conoce, pero nosotros a él no.

"Niños, lo siento tanto." – Dijo el hombre con semblante triste mientras se acercaba a nosotros y nos abrazaba.

"_¿Siente qué cosa?- _Me pregunto mentalmente. "¿_Le dolerá algo?_"

"No se preocupen, todo estará bien de ahora en adelante. Lamento la tardanza."- Nos dice el hombre mientras toma nuestras maletas y nos pidió que lo siguieran. Alexei y yo nos miramos por un momento y encogimos los hombros a la misma vez.

No sabíamos qué hacer, ni qué decir, así que Alexei y yo, nos tomamos de las manos y lo seguimos. Total, no nos íbamos a quedar en el aeropuerto de por vida. Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos hacia el estacionamiento. Nos montamos en la parte trasera de una patrulla y el caballero puso las maletas en el porta equipaje. Emprendimos un viaje silencioso hacia un lugar que para nosotros era desconocido. Todo era desconocido, hasta el caballero que estaba conduciendo.

"_¡Que barbaridad! nosotros dentro del auto de un desconocido"- _Negué lentamente con la cabeza ¿Cómo paramos aquí? "¿_Y si es un terrorista o un secuestrador de menores?"- _Me asusté _"Pero, es policía, no puede ser malo, además estaba preocupado por nosotros"- _Me auto animé mentalmente.

No hablamos ni una palabra. Yo solo estaba abrazada de mi hermano buscando un refugio y pidiendo a Dios que todo esto fuera una pesadilla.

No sé cuántas horas fueron de viaje, pero para mí parecieron una eternidad. El hombre policía no decía nada y nosotros menos. Cuando llegamos a lo que parecía nuestro destino, había un letrero que decía "Bienvenidos a Forks"

"_¿Forks?"- _Levanté las cejas debido al asombro_._ Con mi dedo índice le señalé el letrero a mi hermano y nos miramos con cara de no-entiendo-nada. _"¿Qué centellas hacemos en un lugar que se llamaba Forks?"_- Esto cada vez era más extraño. Tenía un sentimiento de que algo raro estaba pasando aquí. ¿Pero, qué era?

Solo había una palabra que podía describir a este lugar:

Verde.

Verde por doquier.

Por donde quiera que se miraba lo que se veía era el color verde. Verde aquí y verde allá. El cielo estaba nublado y el suelo se notaba que estaba mojado. Al parecer había llovido.

Una idea estúpida paso por mi cabeza, pero así mismo como llegó, se fue.

Ése Forks y este Forks no podían ser el mismo. Además, Forks existía de verdad, tal vez estábamos en una excursión en el Forks verdadero. ¿Verdad?

Sin embargo, mientras más se movía la patrulla, más se incrementaba el sentimiento extraño. De un momento a otro, la patrulla se detuvo. El hombre nos miró y dijo "Ya hemos llegado"

"_¿Llegado a dónde?-_ Quería preguntarle en voz alta, pero me quedé callada. Nos bajamos de la patrulla y lo seguimos hasta el umbral de la puerta de la casa.

Ahora que estaba un poco más tranquila, me fijé un poco en el físico del hombre policía. No sé por qué, pero se me hacía como que lo había visto antes, pero no sé dónde. Mientras lo miraba noté que tenía una placa policial en el hombro izquierdo y cuando leí el nombre, por poco y me desmayo ahí mismo. Ahí, incrustado en la placa, decía "Swan" Cogí agresivamente a Alexei por el brazo y le señalé la placa. Por poco y se le salen los ojos, pero se controló rápidamente.

Una duda nació en mí: ¿Sería esto posible? Yo espero que no.

"Esto tiene que ser un chiste."- dijo Alexei en susurro.

"_¡Y, que mal chiste!"_- Pensé.

Para probar si mi duda era cierta, mientras íbamos entrando a la casa y nos dirigimos hacia lo que parecía ser la sala, me armé de valor sacado de sabrá Dios que parte y carraspee un poco y casi como en un susurro, pregunté:

"¿Charlie?"- Alexei me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, tuviera seis ojos y la piel verde. Creía que estaba loca, lo sé. Lo ignoré. Para mi asombro y apuesto que también el de mi hermano, el hombre dio media vuelta y me miró con las cejas alzadas.

"¿Si, qué sucede?"- Preguntó suavemente.

"_¡Que alguien me meta en un manicomio, por favor!_"- Pensé histérica. ¡Era él! Estaba frente a frente con el que se supone es Charlie Swan. Quedé muda en ese instante. No sabía qué decir. Esto no podía estar pasando. ¿Existía también un Charlie Swan en el Forks verdadero? Se quedó mirándome fijamente incitándome a hablar, pero, yo no podía, así que mi hermano salió a mi auxilio.

"Gracias."- Contestó Alexei. "Gracias por…todo." - No sabíamos que era ese 'todo', pero ya lo averiguaríamos. Además, teníamos que decirle algo.

"No hay de qué, y lo saben niños."- Dijo en tono calmado, un poco apenado. Luego añadió con tristeza "Su madre, fue mi hermana pequeña y su padre fue un gran cuñado y amigo, lo menos que puedo hacer por ustedes es cuidarlos."- En ese instante sentí que me quedaba sin aire y me temblaban las piernas, creo que me iba a caer. Sentí como Alexei disimuladamente me aguantaba por la espalda mientras Charlie nos veía con cara de asustado. "¿Te encuentras bien, Lexie?"-Preguntó Charlie. No sabía cómo responderle. No me salían palabras.

"_¿Mis padres muertos? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?_"- No puede ser posible, es un error. Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, estoy a un paso de psiquiatría.

"¿Dónde desempacaremos, tío Charlie?"- Preguntó Alexei lentamente. Ahora fue mi turno de mirarle de forma extraña. ¿Tío? ¿Tío Charlie? No no no, ¡Que locura! Nos salió un tío ahora, y para colmo, es Charlie Swan. Nunca tuvimos un tío materno, mamá no tenía hermanos.

"Por aquí, síganme, subamos las escaleras."- Subimos las escaleras y nos dirigió hacia dos habitaciones, una al lado de la otra en el lado oeste de la casa. "Esta es tuya Lexie."- Me dijo mostrándome la primera habitación. "Y esta es la tuya Alexei."- Le mostró la contigua a la mía. "Desempaquen, pónganse cómodos y luego pueden bajar."- Dijo para luego alejarse y dejarnos solos en medio del pasillo.

Antes de desempacar, entramos a la que se supone será mi habitación temporal de ahora en adelante. La inspeccioné rápidamente. Había una cama mediana en el lado izquierdo y a sus esquinas estaban dos mesas de noche, la del lado derecho tenía una lámpara pequeña. Al otro lado de la habitación había un escritorio verde con lo que parece ser una computadora, aunque yo lo llamaría más un dinosaurio por la edad que ha de tener, a su lado, una silla negra y un pequeño zafacón vacío. Al frente hay un pequeño librero vacío y una coqueta verde, pequeña con un espejo cuadrado a su lado izquierdo. A su lado estaban dos puertas, que supongo debía ser el closet. En la otra esquina de la habitación había una ventana inmensa de dos puertas. En el piso había una alfombra cuadrada, larga, blanca y plana. Las paredes de la habitación están pintadas de un verde menta.

Me senté en una esquina de la cama y Alexei se sentó en la otra. Teníamos que hablar de esto. Charlie estaba abajo, haciendo sabrá Dios que cosas, tal vez viendo un juego en la tv o algo. Así que no podría escucharnos.

"Entiendes lo que ha pasado aquí, Alexei?"- Pregunté, pero él solo negó con la cabeza. "Si no estoy equivocada, y ruégale a Dios que sí. Juraría que estamos en, en, en…"- No me salía la palabra. Es que era tan irreal, que si la decía sentiría que me internaría en un centro psiquiátrico. "En ya sabes dónde."- Susurré.

Suspiró y dijo "¿Que estamos en Crepúsculo?"- Lo miré con ojos angustiados "No me mires así."- Dijo un poco incómodo mientras fijaba la vista en otra parte. No le gustaba ver esa mirada en mí.

"Es que no puede ser cierto, Alexei. Anda, recapitulemos que fue lo que pasó."-Dije un poco nerviosa.

"Bien. Te escucho."- Volvió a mirarme mientras movía su mano, como dando permiso para que comenzara a hablar. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo yo? Esperaba que fuera él el que hablara.

"Según mi punto de vista, lo último que hicimos fue ver una película en el cine."- Comencé "Y bien mala que fue." Añadí lo último cruzando los brazos.

"Amanecer."- Asintió él.

"Luego, salimos del cine, y nos fuimos a comer. Estábamos John, Natasha, tú y yo. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?"- Volvió a asentir. "Bien. Ajá, después estábamos en el auto discutiendo como siempre" – Asintió nuevamente "Y…"- No pude continuar. Lo que recordaba después de eso no me gustó para nada.

"Y tuvimos un accidente, al parecer."- Terminó él mientras daba un suspiro cansado.

"¡Al parecer no!, ¡lo tuvimos!"- Le corregí gritando. No me importaba si Charlie subía a preguntar por qué eran los gritos. "¡Y estamos en coma o estamos muertos o no sé! Pero aquí estamos, en este lugar."- Otra vez estaba histérica. Hoy era el día de la histeria para mí, Pero ¿cómo no? "Ay maldición, ¿por qué entre todos los lugares habidos y por haber, teníamos que terminar metidos en el mundo de Crepúsculo? ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no en el de Harry Potter o Batman?"- Volví a gritar alzando las manos. Me miró incrédulo y levantó las cejas. "¿Qué? Me gusta Bruce Wayne"- Inquirí molesta.

"Nada."- Contestó esquivando rápido la mirada. "¿Por qué terminamos aquí tu y yo nada más? ¿Dónde están John y Natasha?"-Preguntó

"Buena pregunta, lástima que no le tenga una brillante respuesta."- Contesté en tono un poco sarcástico. Alexei solo suspiró cansado y un poco irritado debido a mi respuesta.

"No sé qué pasó, Lexie, pero tenemos que averiguarlo. No nos podemos quedar aquí para siempre. Es tan ilógico, es como si tú sacaras cien porciento en un examen de matemáticas. Es simplemente sub real, imposible"- Dijo sonriendo. Yo haciéndome la ofendida, tomé la almohada que estaba a mi lado y se la tiré en la cara con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, la cual no pudo esquivar y terminó calleándose de la cama.

"Idiota, mira la situación en que estamos y tu sales con eso."- Dije tratando de parecer irritada pero no pude esconder una sonrisa. Luego me puse seria nuevamente y dije "¿Por qué?"- Me miró sin entender "¿Por qué tenía que ser en Crepúsculo? ¡Sabes cuánto detesto esta historia!"- Dije frustrada mientras armaba un escándalo y movía las piernas en forma de berrinche.

"No sé"- Dijo riendo "Tal vez sea un castigo por ser la única a la que no le gusta"- Dijo medio sonriendo. Luego puso cara seria y dijo "Entonces, ¿por qué yo estoy aquí? A mí ni me va, ni me viene lo que pase en Crepúsculo."

"Es un castigo para ti también por ser mi mellizo."- Sonreí de oreja a oreja. "Vez, la vida es justa de vez en cuando.- Dije triunfante. Luego fue a mí a la que la cara le cambio a una seria.

"¿El apellido de soltera de mamá, no es Rodz?- Pregunté y él asintió, enseguida comprendió a lo que me refería. "Entonces, ¿por qué Charlie Swan es nuestro tío, si el apellido Swan no corre en nuestra familia?"- De un momento a otro, él se comenzó a reír y yo no entendía nada. "¿Por qué te ríes?"-Pregunté irritada. "Échame la gracia en el bolsillo."- Comenté de mal humor.

"Elizabeth Swan."- Dijo aun riendo. Me quedé pensando y ¡Ay, ya entendí! Elizabeth Swan, igual a la Elizabeth Swan de Piratas del Caribe. También comencé a reír. "Aunque dudo que mamá sea una pirata."- Bufé por su comentario. La única vez en que mamá se vistió de pirata fue en la fiesta de Halloween hace tres años atrás donde toda la Familia Van der Vaart se decidió a vestirse de piratas.

"Bien, y ahora, ¿qué haremos?"- Pregunté después de un minuto de risas.

"Desempacar. Y esperar y ver qué es lo que sucederá mañana."- Contestó y yo asentí.

"Oye, ¿Por qué parte del libro crees que estén? ¿Ya habrá llegado Bella a Forks o ya se habrá ido con los Cullen?"- Pregunté interesada. Si estamos metidos en este lio, al menos teníamos que enterarnos de cómo iba transcurriendo la historia. "Yo espero que ya se haya ido, serian menos cosas por las cuales preocuparnos"- Comenté.

"Sepa"- Dijo encogiendo los hombros mientras salía de la habitación, recogía su maleta en el pasillo, y se iba a la suya. "Nos vemos horita, hermanita"- Lo escuché decir antes de que escuchara su puerta cerrarse con un pequeño ruido.

Me levanté de la cama, salí de la habitación a recoger mi maleta, cerré la puerta y me puse a desempacar. En menos de veinte minutos ya tenía todo acomodado. ¿De dónde salió la ropa? ¡Quién sabe, pero era la mía, de mi santa talla y estaba ahí metida y no fui yo quien la empacó! Otra pregunta más sin respuesta. ¿Cómo llegaremos de vuelta a casa? No sé. ¿Volveremos a ver a nuestra familia? Espero que sí y que sea pronto.

Abrí el closet, saqué un pijama y salí del cuarto y me dirigí al baño para darme una ducha rápida. Me cambié ahí mismo y bajé las escaleras lentamente. Me dirigí hacia la cocina donde estaba la luz encendida y me encontré a Charlie sentado en la mesa con un periódico a la mano. Alzó la vista y me vio, luego me dio una pequeña sonrisa.

"Lexie, toma asiento."- Comentó mientras ponía el periódico encima de la mesa. Me senté. "¿Quieres algo de comer?"- Preguntó, pero yo negué con la cabeza mientras escuchaba como mi hermano venía bajando las escaleras. "Ven, Alexei, muchacho, quiero comentarles algo a ti y a tu hermana."- Decía mientras mi hermano se iba acercando poco a poco hasta quedar a mi lado. "Espero que les hayan gustado sus habitaciones."- Asentimos a la misma vez sin darnos cuenta. "Bueno, mientras ustedes venían, me tomé la libertad de apuntarlos en la escuela de aquí. Y les compré los materiales necesarios para poder asistir."

"_¿A lo que llegábamos? ¿Ya estaba esperando nuestra llagada?_- Me pregunté. _"Definitivamente tengo que averiguar qué fue lo que pasó con mis 'padres' y cuál es nuestra historia en todo esto."_- Hice nota mental de que luego tenía que buscar la información necesaria.

"Eso está muy bien, muchas gracias tío Charlie"- Dije intentando parecer animada. "Por cierto tío, ¿cómo se encuentra Bella? Hace mucho tiempo que no sé de ella"- Alexei bufó y yo le di una fuerte pisada en el pie derecho. _"Cállate inútil"_- Grite mentalmente. Debía ser cortes, además, quería saber si ella no había llegado o si ya se fue. Increíble, yo, preguntando por Bella, ¡esto es una cosa bárbara!

"Está muy bien. Vive con Reneé en Phoenix"- Contestó.

"_Oh no, eso no está bien."-_ Quiere decir que nosotros estamos aquí metidos antes de que empezara la historia persé. _"Yo espero que antes de que ella llegue, nosotros ya nos hayamos ido."_- Que horrible sería estar en su lugar. Vampiros psicópatas, lobos temperamentales, un armamento de vampiros recién nacidos_. "¡Olvídalo! no quiero estar en su lugar. ¡Jamás! ¡Reprenda al diablo!"_- Miré a mi mellizo y supe enseguida que estaba pensando lo mismo que yo. Sea como sea, tenemos que salir de ésta y volver a casa, sanos y salvos, sin ningún hueso roto y con nuestra salud mental estable.

"Bueno, yo me retiro, mañana hay que estar temprano en la escuela para llenar los papeles, luego les conseguiré un auto para que ambos puedan movilizarse. Creo que deben irse también a dormir."- Sonrió, se levantó de la mesa y subió las escaleras rumbo a su habitación, dejándonos solos, otra vez, esta vez en la cocina.

Cuando estaba segura de que Charlie se había ido a su habitación, salí del comedor y fui rápidamente a la mesa donde estaba el teléfono, cuando lo tomé me volví a sentar.

"Ahora o nunca."- Susurré y comencé a marcar los números de teléfonos de mis padres. Comencé con el número de mamá y luego con el de nuestro padre, sin embargo ninguno contestaba y ambos decían el mismo mensaje.

"Lo_ sentimos, el número que a marcado no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos o no existe, por favor llame más tarde._"- Lo intenté varias veces, pero nunca contestaron. Alexei me quitó el teléfono rápidamente e intentó él marcar, y volvió a salir el mismo mensaje. Ya me volvía a poner nerviosa. ¿Los números no existían?

"Continuaremos con esto mañana. Vámonos a dormir. Estoy cansado y mañana nos espera un día largo."- Dijo Alexei alargando la última palabra mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación mientras yo seguía sentada en el mismo lugar. A mitad de escaleras se dio la vuelta para mirarme sonriendo sínicamente y decir "Tú también vete a dormir, sino, no te levantaras"- Yo solo rodé los ojos y me levanté.

"Alexei"- Lo llamé y él se dio la vuelta nuevamente "¿Crees que encontraremos mañana a los Cullen en la escuela?"- Pregunté, mordiendo el labio inferior por la curiosidad.

"No lo sé, tal vez sí, tal vez no."- Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara. Pero yo sabía que él se hacía la misma pregunta.

Subió las escaleras y se dirigió a su cuarto, yo hice lo mismo, me metí en mi cama y antes de sentir la almohada bajo mi cabeza, ya estaba en el quinto sueño.

Todo lo que había pasado en el día de hoy me drenó de todas las energías que poseía. Más, ya me había levantado cansada de ese dichoso asiento en el avión, luego la histeria y la búsqueda fallida de mis hermanos, la llegada de Charlie y el dichoso viaje, para terminar, las conversaciones y que mañana comenzaría a tomar clases en una escuela nueva.

Hoy tuve un mar de emociones. Comenzando por el cansancio, el miedo, el pánico, la desesperación, la desesperanza, la esperanza, el shock, la curiosidad y mil emociones más. De seguro Jasper hubiera salido huyendo debido a todos mis cambios de humor. Hoy le hacía competencia a una mujer embarazada o a una menopáusica.

* * *

**N/A**

**Espero que les haya gustado *.* Se aceptan críticas constructivas.  
**

**Muchisimas gracias a ese primer favorite/follow! Muchas Bendiciones!  
**

**Estoy muy emocionada *.* por fin acabé mis examenes finales en la uni, así que tengo más tiempo para dedicarle al fic :)  
**

**Again, sorry por los errores y horrores ortográficos y gramaticales que por ahí hayan encontrado xDD. **

**Si hay alguna frase o palabra que no entiendan, me lo dejan saber y se les explica con mucho gusto. **

**Besos y saludos desde la isla del encanto :P PR!  
**

**R & R**

**Este capítulo cuenta con: 10 páginas!  
**

**12/13/2012  
**


	4. ¿Primer Día de Clases?

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 4 ~*~

¿Primer Día de Clases?

Lexie POV

"Levántate dormilona. Ya es hora de que te prepares para ir a la escuela."- Dice una voz muy lejana, irreconocible en este momento para mí. "Lexie, si no te levantas, te tiraré un balde de agua con hielo para que lo hagas."- En ese momento identifiqué que era Alexei. Me quitó las sábanas. Me viré del otro lado de la cama. ¡Cuanto odiaba que tener que despertarme! Despertarme a mí es una odisea. Todo el mundo lo sabe. "Avanza y levántate fea durmiente."- Decía mientras me jalaba bruscamente por los hombros y yo peleaba para que me soltara. Él siempre era el primero para levantarse. Él era el reloj de la casa. Primero se levanta Alexei, el cerrar la puerta del baño era el anuncio de que mis padres se tenían que levantar. Luego mamá iba y levantaba a Natasha, luego a John y por último a mí, porque por mi cuenta, puede caer una bomba atómica al lado de mi cama y yo no me muevo.

No me quedaba más remedio que levantarme. ¡Que tragedia griega! Alexei se salió de mi lado y yo me fui parando poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Parecía una momia. Mi cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Me levanté lentamente y fui hacia el baño arrastrando los pies y con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos, por poco y chocaba con la puerta. Me metí al baño y me senté en el inodoro y ahí mismo quedé dormida otra vez, con casi medio cuerpo en el piso. Diez minutos después, me levanté asustada porque escuché un ruido fuerte, como si quisieran tumbar la puerta. Alexei.

"¡Levántate! Sé que estás sentada en el inodoro durmiendo, Alexandria, levántate."- Rugió mi hermano del otro lado de la puerta mientras la sonaba con fuerza.

"Ay ya cállate, estoy despierta. Ya voy, ya voy."- Dije de mal humor. "Que mucho molestan, no dejan a una dormir en paz."- Murmuré irritada. Siempre me pongo de mal humor cuando me despiertan.

"¡Te escuché! No creas que no te oí."- Dijo mientras daba un último toque a la puerta y se retiraba.

Me levanté molesta, me duché rápido con agua caliente porque no había ser en este mundo que me hiciera meterme en agua fría en esta temporada del año; luego me lavé los dientes. Salí corriendo para la habitación, abrí el closet y me puse lo primero que vi a la mano. Un pantalón mahón largo color negro, una blusa de cuello de tortuga y manga larga de color violeta con guantas del mismo color y una chaqueta negra, unas medias cortas negras y me puse los converse que son blanco y negro. Me dejé el cabello suelto y me lo sujeté con un gorra negra de invierno que cubría hasta las orejas, me puse un poco de lápiz labial, las pantallas de plata en forma de notas musicales que me regaló John el año pasado en mi cumpleaños; y salí del cuarto como un cohete bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde Charlie y Alexei me esperaban. Alexei me vio y me tiró una manzana verde, la cual caché sin problemas.

"Ya era hora."- Dijo Alexei en tono de burla. Lo ignoré totalmente.

"¿Ya están listos?"- Preguntó Charlie. Ambos asentimos a la misma vez. "Bien. Recojan sus bultos, los espero en la patrulla."- Dijo y salió de la casa.

"Estoy nerviosa."- Comenté por lo bajo. Mi hermano me miró, y sonrió tratando de animarme.

"Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes."- Dijo animado. Salimos de la casa y entramos a la patrulla.

El camino hacia la escuela no era muy largo. En menos de veinte minutos ya estábamos allá. Definitivamente estaba nerviosa. Faltan quince minutos para que sonara el timbre y comenzaran las clases. Charlie estacionó la patrulla, nos bajamos. Había varios estudiantes que nos observaban, pero no presté atención a nada ni a nadie. Solo miré hacia el suelo como si fuera la cosa más asombrosa del mundo. Charlie lideró el camino hacia el edificio de administración.

Cuando llegamos a la oficina, una mujer de pelo colorado nos atendió.

"Ah Charlie, Buenos días."- Movió su cabeza para mirarnos y levantó sus cejas, luego con una gran sonrisa dijo "Ellos deben de ser tus sobrinos, ¿me equivoco?- Preguntó interesada.

"Así es, son mis sobrinos, Alexandria Gabriela y Alexei Gabriel Van der Vaart. Venimos por sus papeles de matrícula"- Comentó Charlie tranquilamente.

"Ah, claro, claro. Dame un minuto."- Fue a su computadora, escribió algunas cosas y luego la impresora comenzó a sonar. Buscó los papales y con otra sonrisa, nos miró a Alexei y a mí y nos los entregó "Este es su itinerario de clases."- Nos entregó una hoja pequeña blanca. "Este es un mapa de la escuela."- Nos entregó otra hoja distinta un poco más grande de color azul con el dibujo de lo que parecía era la escuela. "Y este papel lo tienen que firmar todos sus profesores y luego lo vienen a entregar aquí al final del día."- Comentó sonriendo mientras nos entregaba la última hoja del tamaño del itinerario pero de color rosa.

"Muchas gracias."- Dijimos al unisonó. Ella rio fuertemente. Al parecer nunca había visto a mellizos que hablaran al a misma vez o algo parecido. Parece que se tragó un payaso de tanto que se ríe.

Nuestros Itinerarios de clases quedaron así:

Yo: 

_Primera Hora_:_ Español II. _

_Segunda Hora: Biología. _

_Tercera Hora: Historia de Europa. _

_Cuarta Hora: Álgebra. _

_Quinta Hora: Almuerzo._

_Sexta Hora: Inglés II. _

_Séptima Hora: Educación Física._

Alexei: 

_Primera Hora: Inglés II._

_Segunda Hora: Historia de América. _

_Tercera Hora: Español II. _

_Cuarta Hora: Álgebra. _

_Quinta Hora: Almuerzo. _

_Sexta Hora: Biología. _

_Séptima Hora: Educación Física._

Las clases que tendríamos en común son: Algebra. Odio las matemáticas, que horror, suerte que tengo a mi amado hermano para que me haga esa tarea y me de apoyo emocional. Luego, la hora de Almuerzo, mi hora favorita, cual la compartimos; y la última hora, en la que tenemos la clase de Educación Física juntos. Mi otra clase enemiga. Detesto la clase de Educación Física, soy un fracaso en eso. La última vez que practiqué voleibol, hice el servicio mal y la bola terminó en la cara del árbitro. Además, correr no es lo mío, ¡no! El baloncesto menos, y ¡ni nos pongamos a hablar sobre ser animadora! Odio el sudor, es tan desagradable. Gracias a Dios es mi última clase porque si no, sería horrible.

Sonó el timbre, anunciando que ya era hora de todos entrar a sus respectivos salones. Le di un beso en la mejilla a Alexei y otro a Charlie y me fui en busca del salón de mi primera clase.

"Estoy total y rotundamente perdida."- Murmuré de mal humor. _"Esta porquería de mapa no me llevará a ningún lado."_- Pensé. Disimuladamente saqué otra vez el papel que decía el salón que me tocaba y miré los números de las puertas para saber si estaba cerca. Pero no veía por ningún lado mi santo salón.

"¡Hola! Tú debes ser nueva, ¿verdad?"- Preguntó un muchacho que apostaría era de mi misma edad.

"_No, he estado aquí toda la vida, lo que pasa es que me vuelvo invisible- _Pensé sarcásticamente.

"Tú tienes que ser Alexandria Van der Vaart, ¿cierto?"-Asentí lentamente.

"_¿Qué es esto? ¿Aquí todo el mundo sabía de nuestra llegada o qué?"_- Pensé. "Cierto. Lexie, para ser más cortos."- Aclaré. No me gustaría que estuvieran gritando 'Alexandria, Alexandria' por todas partes para llamar la atención.

"Me llamo Eric."- Me dio la mano y se la apreté en un saludo rápido. Estaba apurada intentando buscar el salón, no me podía parar a hablar cuando ya todo el mundo estaba entrando. "Te vez apurada."- Comentó.

"_¡No me digas!, ¿enserio? No lo noté."- _Quise rodar los ojos, pero me contuve.

"¿Qué clase te toca?"-Preguntó curioso.

"Español II"- Contesté un poco insegura mientras le iba mostrando el itinerario.

"Ya veo. Sé dónde queda ese salón."- Dijo con cara de autosuficiencia. "Te acompaño, ya que está al lado del salón que me toca."- Sonrió. Yo solo asentí. Si no estuviera perdida, le hubiera dicho que no lo necesitaba, pero, sí que lo necesito. Me acompañó todo el camino. Pasamos dos pasillos y la cafetería. Mientras caminábamos, había varios pares de ojos que no nos quitaban la vista de encima. Detesto ser nueva, todo el mundo se te queda mirando y susurrando a tus espaldas, como si una fuera una cosa rara. Por fin habíamos llegando a mi salón, ya lo pude identificar. "Ya llegaste, sana y salva."- Sonrió y yo asentí con gratitud. "Bueno, nos vemos luego."- Dijo mientras iba caminando y moviendo su mano en forma de despedida.

"Gracias."- Dije amablemente y entré rápidamente al salón. "_Ahí vamos._"- Pensé.

Al entrar, todos los estudiantes se me quedaron viendo. No les hice caso y caminé con paso apurado hasta llegar al escritorio del profesor, al cual le di la nota y la firmó. Para mi buena suerte, no necesité presentarme. El profesor solo me señaló un asiento casi al final del salón y hacia ahí me dirigí sin mirar a ningún lado. La clase pasó sin ningún mal o evento importante. Luego de sonar el timbre, indicando el cambio de clases, me levanté rápido y salí casi volando del salón.

Mi segunda clase es Biología. En esta clase tampoco me tuve que presentar, gracias a Dios. No eran sillas individuales, sino mesas. Me pusieron a mitad de salón en una mesa de laboratorio vacía porque todos los espacios ya estaban ocupados; y así transcurrió la clase.

La tercera clase es Historia de Europa._ "Esta clase si me va a encantar."- _Susurré mentalmente emocionada. Amo la historia, es tan interesante. Lamentablemente aquí el profesor sí me pidió, no, me ordenó mejor dicho, el presentarme. Apreté fuertemente mi bulto, como si estuviera dándome fuerzas para continuar. Tragué lentamente y me presenté.

"Buenos días. Mi nombre es Alexandria Van der Vaart. Tengo 17 años y vengo desde Nueva York."- Me presenté en voz baja, sin mirar a nadie a la cara, mirando solo un punto fijo en el piso. No es que sea tímida, es que no me gusta ser la nueva que se tiene que presentar ante todos. Algunos estudiantes se sorprendieron al escuchar que venía de Nueva York. Al terminar, me dirigí hacia la primera silla vacía que encontré y ahí me quedé prestando toda mi atención a tomar notas sobre lo que hablaba el profesor sobre la historia de Inglaterra. Al sonar el timbre, esperé a que todo el mundo saliera, como hago cada vez que voy al cine.

La cuarta clase es Álgebra. _"¡Moriré joven!, ¡matemáticas!"- _Musité mentalmente_._ Mi única salvación es que en el camino me encontré a Alexei y de la emoción por poco me le tiro encima a abrazarlo. Ahí venia quien me iba a ayudar a pasar la clase.

"¿Cómo te fueron las otras clases?"- Pregunté interesada hasta lo que llegábamos a nuestro salón.

"Regular. En las primeras dos clases me tuve que presentar. Que fastidio."- Dijo rodando los ojos. A él tampoco le gustaban las presentaciones. "Todo el mundo se te queda mirando por ser el nuevo. Además, está el asunto de ser de Nueva York."- Suspiró y luego preguntó interesado "¿Y a ti?"

"Igual."- Suspiré. Siempre era lo mismo. "Aunque solo me tuve que presentar en la clase de Historia."- Dije más emocionada de lo necesario.

Al entrar al salón, todo el mundo se volvió a vernos y se quedaron asombrados de que nos pareciéramos tanto. _"Obvio, si somos mellizos."_- Nos dirigimos juntos hacia el profesor, quien nos miraba curiosamente. Le entregamos las notas de ambos y las firmó y nos hizo presentarnos y lo hicimos con un poco más de ánimos porque estábamos el uno con el otro. En esta clase también eran mesas y no sillas individuales, e igualmente había una mesa completamente vacía a una esquina del salón y ahí nos mandó el profesor a sentarnos en silencio.

"¿Listo para hacerme pasar la clase, hermanito?"- Pregunté en susurro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que él sonrió igualmente y negó con la cabeza. Después de eso, la clase pasó lentamente, conmigo intentando entender lo que decía el profesor y con Alexei haciendo los ejercicios por los dos.

El timbre volvió a sonar. Recogimos los materiales que estaban esparcidos en la mesa, los guardamos y salimos del salón poco a poco para dirigirnos hacia la cafetería. La cual ya sabíamos dónde estaba ubicada porque le habíamos pasado varias veces por el lado.

"¡Que emoción!"- Comenté alegrada. Me miró interesado. "La hora de almuerzo siempre es mi hora favorita."- Dije emocionada, lo que causó que se riera.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería, todo lo que se escuchaba era un bullicio, ruido por todas partes. Cuando decidimos pasar de la puerta, todo el ruido que había se desapareció. Silencio total e incomodidad absoluta. Y como ha pasado en todo el día de hoy, los estudiantes nos miraban curiosamente para luego voltearse a sus mesas y comenzar a cuchichear entre ellos. Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el área donde vendían la comida y compramos dos sándwiches de pavo con ensalada verde, queso y mayonesa y dos Coca Colas para tomar, aun y cuando hacía frío, nosotros siempre tomábamos refrescos, aunque el chocolate caliente no iba mal. Nos gustaba el frío y ya estábamos acostumbrados a él, ya saben, vivir en Nueva York donde la temperatura baja y te congela hasta el alma.

Cuando íbamos a buscar una mesa para sentarnos, el chico que conocí a primera hora. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Eric? Sí, Eric; nos llamó y nos hizo señas para que nos sentáramos con él y un grupo más de chicos. Alexei y yo nos miramos a los ojos por un momento y encogimos los hombros y asentimos, ambas cosas a la misma vez y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa.

"¿Qué clase tomas con él?- Preguntó Alexei mientras caminábamos lentamente hasta la mesa.

"Ninguna"- Reí. "Solo me acompañó a la primera clase. ¿Y tú?"- Pregunté curiosa, mientras abría ampliamente mis ojos, como si me fuera a decir un secreto.

"Segunda Hora: Historia."- Susurró. "Parece una cotorra de tanto que habla."- Añadió mientras rodaba los ojos. A causas de eso, se me escapó una pequeña risita y asentí. Ya estábamos llegando a su mesa.

"Alexei, Lexie, siéntense por aquí."- Animó Eric. Asentimos a la misma vez, y eso pareció hacerles gracia porque varios en la mesa comenzaron a reír. "¡Que bueno volver a verlos, chicos!"- Comentó emocionado. Y entonces, comenzaron las presentaciones.

"_¿Qué personajes del libro conoceré ahora? Ya conocí a Charlie y a Eric._"- Pensé mientras miraba a los chicos alrededor de la mesa.

"Hola, soy Jessica Stanley."- Se presentó con una gran sonrisa la chica que estaba a mi lado.

"_¿Jessica Stanley? Apuesto que la que está a su lado derecho tiene que ser Lauren_."- Pensé aburrida.

"Esta es Lauren y esta es Ángela."- Presentó a las otras dos chicas. Lauren no me miró, pero a mi hermano por poco y se lo come con la mirada. Ángela sonrió amablemente.

"_Bingo. Lo sabía, si tiene una cara de arpía inconfundible._"- Pensé mientras le devolvía la sonrisa a Ángela.

"Yo soy Mike Newton."- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja el chico que estaba al lado de Eric. Le di una sonrisa rápida.

"Mucho gusto."- Dijimos al unisonó mi hermano y yo, y todos comenzaron a reírse, otra vez.

Después de las presentaciones, todos comenzamos a comer tranquilamente, unos platicando con otros de cosas triviales y sin importancia. Yo me enfoqué en mi sándwich y en prestar atención a lo que decían. Tenía que acumular toda la información posible.

A mitad de comida, siento como Alexei me da un pequeño codazo para llamar mi atención. Lo miro con las cejas levantadas y le pregunto con los ojos qué es lo que sucede. A lo que mueve los ojos señalando a una mesa a su lado izquierdo al otro lado de la cafetería. No puedo ver bien lo que señala o a quién señalaba, así que me muevo un poco hacia al frente, viro disimuladamente la cabeza hacia la dirección señalada y enfoco bien la vista.

"_¡Ay, no!"-_ Grité mentalmente. Aguanté la respiración y abrí los ojos desorbitadamente. _"¡No, no, no, no!"_- Volví a gritar. Desvié la vista rápidamente y me fijé en mi hermano quien tenía el ceño fruncido y me miraba un poco preocupado.

Ahí estaban. Los Cullen. Con todo su maldito esplendor. ¡No me había acordado de ellos en todo el día! Borré cinta totalmente. Estaba tan enfocada en salir del primer día de clases, no mirando a nadie y prestando atención a la comida y a las conversaciones de los chicos, que olvidé por completo que ellos también debían estar aquí.

"_¿Cómo se me pudo pasar eso? Por amor a Dios, ¡son los Cullen! No cualquier hijo de vecino."-_Pensé irritada. _"¿Aquí también serán vampiros o serán simples mortales?"_- Me pregunté mentalmente. Volví a mirarlos fijamente. No estaban los cinco. Solo estaba Alice, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward. _"¿Dónde estará Jasper?"_- Me volví a preguntar mentalmente, olvidando por completo que los miraba directamente sin pestañear y que no estaba sola en la mesa.

No recuerdo en qué momento fue que Jessica dejó de conversar con sus amigas y se volvió a verme con curiosidad. "¿Qué estás mirando?"-Preguntó interesada. Luego miró hacia mi dirección. "Ah, ya veo."- Dijo riendo tontamente mientras me doy rápidamente la vuelta y la miró\o fijamente.

"_Oh, no."-_ Ya me imagino a lo que viene _"Por favor, no lo hagas."_- Supliqué mentalmente. _"¡No los menciones!"- _Grité mentalmente.

"Ellos son los Cullen."- Dijo sonriendo mientras ella miraba hacia la mesa y yo cerré los ojos rápidamente, como si el escuchar ese apellido fuera lo más doloroso del mundo.

"_Trágame tierra."- _Pensé nerviosa mientras abría los ojos y fijaba la mirada en la mesa de los Cullen. "No me digas."- Pregunté en voz baja sarcásticamente, aunque al parecer fue mi hermano el único que lo notó porque bufó para intentar no reírseles en la cara. Juraría que los Cullen también lo escucharon porque Emmett también bufó divertido. Pero, ¿Quién sabe, verdad? A lo mejor son imaginaciones mías.

Ellos estaban sentados en silencio con sus bandejas repletas de comida sin probar y bebidas sin abrir. Emmett y Alice estaban de lado mientras Edward y Rosalie nos estaban dando la espalda. Se veían un poco tensos. De seguro estaban escuchando la conversación, claro, si es que eran vampiros de verdad y no los mortales que yo espero sinceramente que sean. Aunque por lo que podía ver, juraría que sí son vampiros. Tenían la piel tan blanca como la cal, debajo de sus ojos estaban esas ojeras lilas que se suponen debían tener los supuestos vampiros originales de Crepúsculo, y sus facciones eran demasiado finas para ser humanas.

La descripción que daban en el libro no era suficiente para comparar a los seres que tenía en la mesa de al lado. Es como si fueran más sobrenaturales, más atrayentes, como si tuvieran un encanto imposible de describir.

"Son Emmett, Edward y Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale."- Contestó Jessica, como si hubiera repetido lo mismo más de cien veces. "También está Jasper Hale, el gemelo de Rosalie, hoy no vino."- Dijo tristemente dejando escapar un suspiro. "Viven en Forks con el doctor Cullen y su esposa desde hace dos años."- Añadió.

"¿Ajá?- Volví a preguntar sarcásticamente, tratando de imitar interés. Nuevamente, nadie excepto mi hermano llegó a notar el sarcasmo, a lo que carraspeó. _"Ya quiero largarme de aquí."- _Dije mentalmente.

"Sí. Viven_ juntos_ y están _juntos._"- Dijo en voz baja, como si fuera un pecado capital. "O sea, Emmett y Rosalie y Alice y Jasper."- Aclaró reprobatoriamente. Quise rodar los ojos ante su tonto comentario, pero no lo hice. Me quedé mirando la espalda de Edward, debido a que era lo único que podía ver. "Eso sí, Edward no está con nadie, pero tampoco quiere a nadie."- Dijo en tono ofendido.

"¿Y eso te molesta?"- Le pregunté interesada. Ella me miró confusa, al igual que varios en nuestra mesa. "Yo no veo nada de malo en que vivan juntos."- Comenté como si estuviera hablando del clima, a lo que ella miró sorprendida mientras mi hermano me mirada interesado.

"¿Cómo dices?"- Refunfuño.

"Lo que escuchas."- Dije felizmente. "Si ellos son felices, ¡déjalos ser felices! La envidia no es buena."- Dije divertida al ver la cara que hizo. Al otro lado de la cafetería se escuchaba la risa sonora de Emmett, tal como si estuviera escuchando toda la conversación. "Y el otro, ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Edgard, Emuard, Edward, me dijiste? Sí, Edward."- Intenté hacer que se me había olvidado su nombre mientras la risa de Emmett era cada vez más elevada. "Si él no quiere estar con nadie, es asunto suyo. Ya le llegará pronto la indicada."- Si había algo que no me gustaba era que dijeran comentarios innecesarios enfrente de mí, sea de quien sea. Cansada de mirar a Jessica, volví la mirada instintivamente hacia la mesa de los Cullen.

A la mención de su nombre, Edward viró su cara, y tristemente antes de que pudiera mover yo la mía, nuestras miradas se encontraron. Fueron pocos segundos, sin embargo sentí como si nuestras miradas fueran dos imanes que no se querían despegar el uno del otro. Luego de lo que pareció como una eternidad, ambos esquivamos las miradas rápidamente. Él volvió su vista a la mesa y yo miré a mi hermano, el cual me observaba con ojos estrechados como si fuera un águila, lo que me hizo tragar ruidosamente y desviar la mirada hacia lo que me quedaba de comida. Se me había ido el hambre.

"_Es más guapo que Robert Pattison."- _Comentéinconscientemente. Luego comprendí lo que había dicho y me maldije mentalmente _"¿Guapo? Edward Cullen te cae mal. Crepúsculo no te gusta, siempre lo has dicho. Así que, ¡no puedes encontrarlos guapos!"-_Me recriminé mentalmente.

Luego, sentí como si un balde de agua helada me hubiera caído encima. "_¡Oh, maldición_!"- ¿No se supone que Edward Cullen lee mentes? ¿Y si puede leer la mía y la de Alexei? _"Estamos fritos."- _Murmuré mentalmente. _"¡No puede ser! ¡Otra cosa más que se me olvidaba! Estoy a un paso del Alzhéimer."- _Me regañe mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño. Debe haber alguna forma de saber si él puede o no leer nuestras mentes. _"¿Qué hago, qué hago?"-_Me pregunté histérica. _"¡Ya sé!"-_Grité como si hubiera descubierto América.

"_Edward, date la vuelta y mírame."- _Dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y esperando de todo corazón que no lo hiciera. Y no lo hizo. Intenté nuevamente _"¡Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!"-_ Grité lo más fuerte que pude. Y tampoco me hizo caso. "_¿Edward me escuchas?_"- Pregunté por última vez y en ese momento todo mi ser se inundó de alivio al comprender que él no me hacía caso.

"¡No lo hace!"- Grité toda emocionada a viva voz en medio de la cafetería mientras inconscientemente me levantaba de un salto y ponía las manos fuertemente en la mesa, olvidándome por un momento de todo el mundo; hasta que el ruido que había de la gente hablando se disminuyó hasta quedar toda la cafetería en un completo silencio. Todas las miradas llenas de curiosidad y asombro estaban dirigidas a nuestra mesa.

Moví la vista alrededor de la cafetería y noté que los Cullen no eran la excepción, sus miradas estaban fijas en mí, unas llenas de curiosidad y otras de diversión.

"Oh"- Susurré mientras la emoción se iba y en su lugar llegaba la vergüenza. No me había fijado que había gritado de en voz alta. Así que por instinto, cerré los ojos fuertemente esperando que todo desapareciera.

En ese preciso momento, mi hermano se levantó rápidamente, recogió nuestros bultos, me tomó de la mano, como si fuera una niña pequeña y salimos a pasos agitados de la cafetería. No pude verle la cara porque iba al frente de mí. Cuando salimos de la cafetería y pasamos por un pasillo que estaba desierto había una puerta con el letrero de 'salida' así que mi hermano la abrió, y salimos, quedando así alejados de donde estábamos antes. Alexei soltó mi mano, dio media vuelta, me miró seriamente, y de un momento a otro, la expresión de su rostro en vez de ser seria, se torna en una de completa diversión para luego explotar en carcajadas, dejando lentamente caer los bultos mientras se pega la pared y se va deslizando poco a poco hasta quedar sentado en el suelo.

"Estás loca."- Dijo aun riendo mientras se secaba una pequeña lágrima que había resbalado por su mejilla derecha. "¡No lo hace!"- Se burló de mí mientras trataba de imitarme. Lo miré mal y él solo se volvió a reír "¿De qué hablas?"- Preguntó curioso mientras sus ojos brillaban con diversión "En un momento estás bien metida en tus pensamientos, a tal punto que si alguien te hablaba, tu no escuchabas, y al otro momento, estás gritando en medio de la cafetería" – Se comenzó a reír nuevamente mientras me miraba como si fuera yo su bufón especial.

Gruñí irritada y llena de vergüenza mientras cruzaba los brazos y me sentaba a su lado.

"No te burles de mí, no seas ridículo."- Gruñí mientras lo intenta golpear en los hombros con los puños.

"Está bien, está bien"- Decía mientras se cubría con las manos para no recibir más golpes. "Ahora, ¿me explicarás el porqué de tu conducta tan impulsiva en la cafetería?"- Preguntó interesado.

"Por tu culpa."- Le regañé, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

"¿Por mi culpa?"- Preguntó extrañado.

"Si no me hubieras señalado a la mesa que estaba al lado tuyo, tal vez, quizás, puede ser, que yo no estuviera así."- Murmuré irritada con el sarcasmo a flor de piel, y en ese instante, él comprendió a lo que me refería. "Olvidé totalmente que ellos estarían aquí."- Suspiré cansadamente. "Ni siquiera sé cuándo es que Bella se supone que llegue."- Se me había olvidado mirar hasta en qué fecha estábamos.

"Estamos en Diciembre."- Dijo como si me hubiera leído la menta. "Falta por lo menos un mes y algo para que ella llegue."- Añadió para sí mismo, ¡como si yo no estuviera aquí! ¡Que pantalones! En el momento en que me iba a quejar de que me estaba ignorando, el timbre comenzó a sonar y anunció que el almuerzo había terminado.

"El almuerzo se ha acabado y yo ni siquiera comí bien."- Me quejé frustrada mientras me iba levantando y recogiendo el bulto. Alexei se levantó de un salto y recogió el suyo.

Entramos al edificio por la misma puerta por donde habíamos salido anteriormente, le dimos la vuelta al pasillo, cual ahora estaba lleno de personas caminando directo para sus salones. Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, Alexei se fue por el corredor de la izquierda y yo por el de la derecha, agitamos las manos en el aire en forma de despedida.

La clase que me toca ahora es Ingles II. Logré identificar rápidamente el salón al que debía ir porque tenía un letrero con el nombre de la clase. Al entrar, no llamé mucho la atención, porque algunas de las caras ya las había visto en la cafetería. Al acordarme de ese pequeño incidente, me mordí el labio inferior y me dirigí hasta el escritorio del profesor para que me firmara la nota, luego me mandó casi al final del salón donde quedaba una silla vacía. Para mi mala suerte, el estudiante que se sentaba en la silla del lado, era nada más y nada menos que Emmett Cullen.

"_¡Bendita sea mi suerte!- _Pensé miré rápidamente y desvié la mirada. Me senté en mi santa silla e intenté prestar atención al profesor y olvidarme de quien tenía al lado.

Esa fue la clase más larga que tuve en todo el día. Cuando sonó el timbre para anunciar el fin de clase, me levanté de un salto y fui la primera en salir del salón.

Me dirigí con urgencia hacia donde debía quedar el gimnasio, ya que ahí era donde darían la clase de Educación Física el día de hoy. No fui hasta el casillero a cambiarme porque no tenía la ropa necesaria, así que me encaminé rumbo al calabozo de tortura que es el gimnasio.

Cuando llegué, había mucha gente reunida, algunos estudiantes estaban sentados dispersamente entre las gradas, otros estaban en medio de la cancha y a una de las esquinas de ésta se encontraba la profesora sonando un silbato mientras revisaba una lista que tenía a la mano. Caminé lentamente hasta donde estaba la profesora y le entregué la nota para que me la firmara. Luego me entregó una hoja para que la llenara con el tamaño de uniforme que usaba para luego mandarlo a pedir y que me lo entregaran el próximo día de clase. Después de entregarle el papel, me mandó a correr y darle la vuelta a la cancha.

"_Odio correr."-_ Me quejé. A mitad de vuelta ya estaba cansada, así que me tocó aminorar el paso. Cuando ya parecía que no podía ni con mi alma, Mike Newton apareció de no sé dónde.

"¡Hola, Lexie!"- Saludó, a lo que yo solo pude asentir. "¿Cansada?"-Preguntó animado.

"¿Tu qué crees?"- Pregunté mientras rodaba los ojos. Luego añadí "No tienes idea"- Y me detuve. Mike me hizo señas para que lo siguiera y así lo hice. Consiguió en su bulto dos botellas de agua y me ofreció una, la cual felizmente acepé "Muchas gracias."- Dije sonriendo con gratitud. Cuando iba a empezar a correr nuevamente, me acordé que Alexei tomaba esta clase conmigo, por lo que miré alrededor de la cancha para ver si lo veía, lo encontré dándole la vuelta tranquilamente.

"_Maldito. ¡Qué suerte tiene! "- _Refunfuñé mientras lo miraba correr siempre ha sido bueno para los deportes mientras yo he sido un fracaso._ "Mientras yo estoy aquí toda agitada, el muy lindo está dándole la vuelta como si nada pasara."- _Pensé. Pronto iba a llegar a donde yo estaba, así que me acerqué hasta llegar a su encuentro. Cuando me vio, sonrió sínicamente. _"El muy sínico se burla de mi" _

"Hola"- Saludó sencillamente. Asentí y comencé a correr junto con él, aunque él tuvo que ralentizar su paso para así estar a la par conmigo. ¡Porque ni crea que me iba a dejar atrás! "¿Cómo te fue la clase anterior?- Preguntó un poco interesado.

"Te digo en casa."- No iba a contar absolutamente nada de los Cullen estando en la escuela. Era una conversación que había que tener en un lugar privado. "¿Y la tuya?"- Pregunté para atrás.

"Te digo en casa."- Me contestó igual, a lo que volví a asentir. Terminamos dos vueltas más y nos sentamos a descansar un momento en las gradas. Él estaba como si nada y yo estaba a punto de un desmayo. "Hoy es viernes."- Dijo con alivio.

"Gracias a Dios mañana es fin de semana."- Suspiré aliviada y él sonrió. Nos levantamos de las gradas, le dimos una vuelta y media más a la cancha y el timbre sonó, anunciando que ya se había terminado el día de clases. Recogimos nuestros bultos y fuimos saliendo poco a poco hasta llegar a la salida de la escuela donde en uno de los estacionamientos ya Charlie nos esperaba en su patrulla.

"Buenas tardes muchachos."- Saludó Charlie "¿Cómo les fue en su primer día de clases?

"Nada mal."- Mentimos a la misma vez mientras nos íbamos acomodando en los asientos de atrás.

El viaje de regreso a 'casa' fue en silencio, cada uno analizando cómo le fue en el día. Cuando llegamos a casa, nos bajamos de la patrulla y Charlie nos entregó la llave para abrir la puerta de entrada. Abrimos la casa, después entramos y al final la cerramos para luego escuchar como el sonido de la patrulla se iba alejando rápidamente.

"¡Me bañaré primero!- Grité mientras subía rápidamente por las escaleras sin mirar atrás. Necesitaba un baño. Estaba apestosa a sudor. Hasta que no tuviéramos nuestros uniformes de Educación Física, no nos podríamos ir a bañar a las duchas de la escuela, lo que nos dejaba apestosos hasta que llegáramos a casa. "¡Qué asco!"- murmuré.

Me desvestí lo más rápido que pude y me metí lentamente a la ducha, encendí el calentador y me relajé. Me di cuenta que me tardé más de lo necesario porque cuando fui a salir, la piel en los dedos de mis manos estaba arrugada. Me sequé con mi toalla y me dirigí hacia mi habitación, donde abrí el closet y me puse una bata larga de lana de manga corta, color celeste y decorado con estrellas plateadas. Bajé las escaleras y me encontré a mi hermano sentado en un sillón de la sala haciendo su tarea.

"¿Te pones una bata antes de las cinco de la tarde?- Preguntó alzando las cejas "¿No crees que es muy temprano para irse a dormir?"

"¿Cuál es el show? Siempre lo hago."- Dije mientras me sentaba a su lado. "Además, no vamos para ningún lado y no voy a dormir."- Añadí.

"Charlie vive aquí."- Anunció mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"Y nosotros también."- Dije restándole importancia. "Por el momento"- Añadí frunciendo el ceño. "Como sea, ¿vez a Charlie por alguna parte?" – Pregunté sonriendo mientras doblaba los hombros y me recostaba en el mueble "¿Charlie, estás ahí?"- Pregunté en forma de broma, obviamente que no estaba. "Ah no, parece que no está"- Dije pretendiendo estar triste.

"¿No tienes tarea que hacer?"- Preguntó, a lo cual negué con la cabeza.

"Cuéntame ¿Cómo te fue hoy?"- Pregunté más seriamente mientras me sentaba correctamente.

"Tomo la clase de Biología con Edward Cullen."- Suspiró irritado mientras me miraba. Lo miré atónita. "¿Y tú?"- Preguntó suavemente.

Tomo Inglés con Emmett."- Susurré mientras cerraba los ojos. "Y no sé si tomo alguna otra clase con alguno de ellos."- Añadí rápidamente. Me miró interesado. "No le presté atención a nadie a mi alrededor, Alexei, solo fui, entregué el papel, me senté y me olvidé del mundo."- Dije mal humorada mientras él me miraba con incredulidad "¿Qué?"- Pregunté irritada.

"Solo tú, solo tú"- Decía negando lentamente.

"Como sea, él no puede leer mi mente."- Dije aliviada. Alexei me miró extrañado y le contesté "Antes de que saliéramos de la cafetería, intenté comunicarme con Edward, pero no funcionó porque no me miró y no dio señales de oírme."- Dije emocionadamente. "¿Crees que puede leer tu mente?"- Pregunté asustada de que así fuera.

"Lo dudo. Si no pudo contigo, tampoco conmigo."- Me aclaró, pero eso no me tranquilizó para nada.

"¿Estás seguro?"- Pregunté algo escéptica.

"Sí"- Asintió "El lunes le 'preguntaré' mentalmente si puede escucharme. Pero lo dudo, tu y yo somos hermanos, y no hermanos cualquiera, sino mellizos."- Me aseguró mientras me abrazaba y me hacía sentir mejor. "De cualquier forma, cuando estemos cerca de uno de ellos, piensa en lo que sea menos en Crepúsculo, ¿entendido?- Dijo y asentí fervientemente.

Definitivamente, mi tiempo aquí no iba a ser fácil. Solo espero que logremos regresar a casa rápidamente.

"Debemos mantenernos lo más alejados posible de los Cullen."- Le dije y él asintió. "Lo más antisocial posible Alexei, estamos metidos en una historia que no es la nuestra."- Dije y volvió a asentir. "¿Por cierto, Alexei?- Lo llamé cariñosamente mientras continuábamos abrazados. El me miró curioso. "¡Vete a bañar que apestas a chicote!- Comenzó a reír y se marchó rumbo al baño.

Después de nuestra importante charla, me dirigí hasta la cocina para preparar algo de comer a lo que Alexei se fue a bañar. Cuando abrí la nevera, como me temía, solo había un galón de agua, medio galón de leche, una docena cervezas, medio cartón de huevos y un paquete medio vacío de harina de pancakes.

"_Hombres"- _Murmuré mentalmente mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente."Alguien necesita hacer compra, y pronto."- Dije en susurro mientras sacaba todos los ingredientes para hacer los pancakes, cerraba la puerta de la nevera y comenzaba a prepararlos. Al cabo de varios minutos, ya estaban preparados. "Alexei, prepárate, que la cena está lista."- Grité y lo vi entrar, buscar los cubiertos, acomodarlos en la mesa y sentarse en la silla del comedor. "Y el menú de hoy es pancakes sin sirop y un delicioso vaso de agua."- Dije riendo, a lo que él es me unió.

Comimos en silencio, disfrutando de nuestra deliciosa cena 5 estrellas. Al terminar de comer, mi hermano recogió los platos y los vasos y los lavó. En menos de 10 minutos recogimos la cocina y nos encaminamos hacia la sala. En ese momento Charlie entró a la casa con dos bolsas a la mano.

"Chicos, traje la cena."- Comentó alzando las bolsas y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Alexei y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír tontamente mientras Charlie nos miraba extrañado. "Mañana les dejaré dinero para que compren la comida y las cosas que necesiten. No hay nada en la nevera para comer, se me olvido decirles."- Comentó apenado.

"Ya nos dimos cuenta."- Comenté por lo bajo, lo cual solo escuchó mi hermano. "De cualquier forma, ¿Que compraste tío Charlie?- Pregunté suavemente. " ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre!- Dije a lo que Alexei me miró incrédulo pero con diversión.

"¿No acabaste de comerte pancakes?- Preguntó sonriendo. Encogí los hombros restándole importancia.

"¿Y, a eso tú le llamas cena? ¡Eso ni sabor tenía!- Le contesté con los ojos abiertos exageradamente mientras llegaba primero a la cocina y dejaba a un divertido Alexei atrás.

La segunda cena del día fueron hamburguesas con lechuga, tomate, mayonesa y kétchup, y un vaso lleno de Coca Cola para tomar. Luego de la cena, me despedí de ambos con un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí hacia el baño para lavarme los dientes y luego fui hacia mi habitación. Me senté en el escritorio y prendí el dinosaurio que tengo como computadora para luego conectarme al internet.

"_Extraño a mi Bruce."- _Resoplé cansadamente. ¿Quién era Bruce? Pues, mi laptop; para mí es como si fuera una mano o un pierna, ya es parte de mí. Al cabo de lo que al parecer fue una eternidad, pude entrar al internet. Quería verificar mi email _"¿Tendré un email en este mundo?_- Me pregunté divertida mientras intentaba iniciar sección con mi cuenta original. Sin embargo, la cuenta no existía. _"Genial, me imagino que si no hay email, no hay Facebook." _Cambié de buscador y comencé a buscar los nombres de mis amigos y familiares, pero, no aparecía nadie con esos nombres, o sus caras eran distintas a las que yo conocía. "Estamos fastidiados."- Murmuré tristemente. "Ningún Facebook, ningún email, ningún Twitter, ¡nada! Ni siquiera el fósil de MySpace existía."- Dije desesperada. _"¡Ni hasta mi cuenta en Fanfiction existe, demonios, tan buenas historias que tenía!"- _Pensé"¡Pero, qué barbaridad!"- Grité histérica.

Después de mi búsqueda infructuosa por la web, apagué a Barney, el dinosaurio que tengo por computadora y decidí que era mejor acostarme a dormir, me levanté de la silla, apagué la luz y me fui hacia la cama. "_A dormir sin sueño, como dice abuelo John._"- Pensé.

"¡Que emoción que mañana es sábado, puedo dormir todo el día!"- Susurré emocionada mientras me acomodaba entre las sabanas y me iba al más allá con Morfeo.

* * *

**N/A**

**¡Y ya tenemos el cuarto capítulo completado! Vamos progresando jajaja**

**Déjenme contarles que cuando estaba editando el capítulo, tenía un sueño horrible y cuando iba a guardar para terminar de editar mañana pues decido entrar al fic y veo un Review y lo leí y se me fue el sueño de tanta emoción que me dio ajajaja así que decidí editar el capítulo hoy y publicarlo **** El capítulo cinco va a mitad, así que no sé cuándo lo pueda publicar. ¡Espero que pronto!**

**Muchas gracias a **_maria loz_** por el review *.* y a los favorite/follows me hacen muy feliz.**

**Espero que les haya gustado *.* Se aceptan críticas constructivas.**

**Lo digo nuevamente, sorry por los errores y horrores ortográficos y gramaticales que vean por ahí. **

**Si hay alguna frase o palabra que no entiendan, me lo dejan saber y se les explica con mucho gusto. **

**Besos y saludos desde Puerto Rico**

**R & R**

**Este capítulo cuenta con: 15 páginas ¡o.o¡**

**12/15/2012**


	5. Vampiros en el Supermercado

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 5 ~*~

Vampiros en el Supermercado

Lexie POV

"Puedo dormir todo el día, sí como no."- Murmuré irritada mientras me levantaba de la cama y mataba con la mirada a mi hermano que estaba sentado en la silla de mi escritorio con los brazos cruzados y me miraba entretenido. Le alegraba mi sufrimiento matutino. "¿No sabes que hoy es sábado?"- Pregunté molesta, a lo que él solo asintió con esa sonrisa sínica la cual le quisiera borrar con un puño. "Entonces…"- Dije calmadamente. "¡¿Por qué me despiertas tan temprano?!"- Pregunté medio gritando mientras alzaba las manos y movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro como una niña chiquita que no se quiere levantar. "No son ni las nueve de la mañana, Alexei, por Dios, déjame descansar en paz."- Me estremecí debido al último comentario. "Digo, dormir en paz."- Corregí rápidamente mientras me dirigía hacia el baño, como siempre: arrastrando los pies como una anciana y con los ojos más cerrados que abiertos. Alexei me seguía para vigilar que no me quedara dormida sentada en el inodoro como siempre hago. Un mal hábito que se volvió costumbre, pero es que no lo puedo evitar, es algo automático, me siento y se me cierran los ojos.

"Prepárate"- Dijo suavemente mientras yo me lavaba la boca "Charlie nos quiere abajo, quiere mostrarnos algo antes de irse a trabajar."

"¿We woza?"- Pregunté mirándolo con el cepillo de dientes en la boca. No me contestó y me dejó sola en el baño para que terminara. "¡¿Alejei we cosa?!"- Le volví a preguntar, esta vez gritando mientras la pasta de dientes con sabor a menta intentaba salirse por yo estar hablando.

Me duché rápidamente y me dirigí a mi habitación para vestirme con unos jeans azul claro largo, una blusa sencilla de manga corta color blanco, un abrigo largo hasta las rodillas de color gris, con grandes botones negros. Me dejé el cabello suelto, así que me puse una gorra de lana gris con una gran flor al lado izquierdo que me cubría hasta las orejas. Alrededor de mi cuello puse mi bufanda de lana negra favorita. Me puse unas botas de lana gris oscuro mezclado con blanco y salí rápidamente del cuarto, bajé las escaleras y me dirigí hacia la cocina donde ya me esperaba un desayuno delicioso: Pancakes.

Saludé a Charlie y a Alexei con un beso en la mejilla y me senté en la mesa a comer. Al terminar, Charlie anunció que tenía una sorpresa para ambos, así que nos animó a salir fuera de la casa para que la viéramos.

¡Oh oh, y que sorpresa! Frente a nuestros ojitos estaba un Chevrolet Impala color negro, cuatro puertas.

"No puede ser."- Grité "¡Un Chevrolet Impala!"- Corrí con cuidado lo más rápido que pude intentando llegar hasta el auto y no caerme debido al hielo seco del suelo, luego le pasé una mano toda emocionada por la capota. Me di la vuelta y volví a donde estaba Charlie; quien tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. A Alexei le brillaban los ojos y tenía una gran y hermosa sonrisa.

"¿Les gusta?"- Preguntó Charlie dubitativamente. Tal vez creía que no nos iba a gustar semejante sorpresa.

"¿Es broma?"- Pregunté eufórica y Alexei asintió emocionado. "¡Por supuesto que nos gusta!"- Grité emocionada.

"Es todo suyo."- Dijo. En ese momento me le tiré encima para abrazarlo por el cuello toda contenta. Charlie no es una persona que demuestre mucho afecto públicamente, pero, ¡esto es algo serio! "Se lo compré a un amigo de la comandancia hace varias semanas. Lo tenía en el mecánico haciéndole algunos ajustes."- Dijo mientras me devolvía lentamente el abrazo. "1967"- Añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¡Gracias Tío!"- Dije histéricamente feliz. En este momento definitivamente Charlie Swan era mi tío favorito, podrá no ser pariente de sangre, pero ¡Que importa! Con semejante regalo definitivamente que caía en mi lista de personajes favoritos. Mientras él sacaba las llaves del auto que estaban en su bolsillo y se las entregaba a un Alexei extremadamente emocionado, a mí me entrega una tarjeta de crédito. Lo miré extrañada "¿Y esto para qué es?"- Pregunté aun emocionada.

"Para que vayan a estrenar el auto y vayan a hacer compra."- Dijo calmadamente y yo sonreí de oreja a oreja y corrí hacia el asiento del pasajero del Impala con tarjeta en mano mientras Alexei se montaba en el lado del conductor.

"Me siento como si estuviera en Supernatural."- Comentó un emocionado Alexei, a lo que yo reí ruidosamente. Mi hermano es un fanático de lo sobrenatural y una de nuestras series de tv favorita es Supernatural. Además, siempre hemos deseado tener un Chevrolet. "Un Impala 1967. Hay estilo."- Dijo sonriendo con orgullo.

"En vez de los hermanos Winchester, somos los hermanos Van der Vaart. Tu eres Sam y yo soy Dean, obviamente que en versión mejorada y femenina."- Dije emocionada mientras él se reía alegremente. Luego añadí "Gracias a Dios no es el pedazo de hierro viejo que se le entrega a Bella."- Suspiré aliviada y llena de emoción de que no nos haya tocado esa cosa obsoleta y sí la cosa bella en donde estábamos montados. "¡Enciende el motor cariño, nos vamos!"- Animé a Alexei con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Nos dirigimos hacia el supermercado más cercano que había con la dirección que Charlie le había dicho a mi hermano antes de yo bajar a desayunar. Es la primera vez que salimos de la casa para un lugar que no es la escuela, claro está que no llevamos ni una semana aquí. Es nuestro primer fin de semana en este lugar. "_Presiento que será un fin de semana muy interesante_."- Pensé alegremente.

A mitad de camino encendí la radio y para mi sorpresa una de mis emisoras favoritas existía aquí, ponían música coreana y estaban tocando la canción del momento "Gangnam Style" así que miré a Alexei y cantando al unísono con Psy, el cantante, le dije mientras intentaba fallidamente mover la cabeza de forma sexy "Oppa gangnam style."- Haciéndolo reír sonoramente. Me encantaba hacerlo reír.

Llegamos al supermercado en veinte minutos. Estaba haciendo un frío horrible y de vez en cuando hacía una brisa que te llegaba hasta los huesos y te los congelaba. Hoy también estaba nublado, pero, ¿Cuándo no en Forks? Nos estacionamos cerca de la salida para no caminar mucho cuando termináramos la compra. No era un lugar tan grande, sin embargo estaba bien abastecido para que cualquiera pudiera hacer una compra decente y no muriera de hambre.

Tomamos un carrito de compras de los que estaban al lado de la entrada y entramos por la puerta automática. No había muchas personas, solo una joven pareja, tres ancianos, una pareja adulta con dos niños, un cajero y nosotros dos. No saludamos a nadie, total, no conocíamos a nadie y tampoco era nuestra intención el conocerlos. Nos dedicamos única y exclusivamente a darle la vuelta al lugar y buscar todo lo que necesitábamos y a hacer una compra como Dios manda. Escogíamos de todo, desde alimentos hasta artículos de higiene personal.

Luego de dos horas, y de habernos asegurado como cuatro veces de que tuviéramos todo lo necesario y no tuviéramos que volver a la tienda a comprar lo que faltaba, porque ni crean que con el frio que hace ahí yo voy a volver_, "¡que vuelva mi abuela!"- _Pensé_. _Pues,hicimos una pequeña fila para pagar porque en ese momento solo había una caja abierta. Cuando íbamos pasando por la puerta automática de salida, la puerta de entrada se abrió y por ella pasaron Esme y Carlisle Cullen con toda su dulzura y esplendor sobrenatural, y lo más gracioso: arrastrando un carrito de compras.

Dejé de respirar en ese puro instante. _"¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Qué diablos hacen los vampiros en un supermercado?!"- _Me pregunté histérica._ "¿De cuándo acá ellos comen? Porque de tomar, pues, toman sangre, pero ¿comida? - _Miré rápidamente a mi hermano y supe que él se estaba preguntando lo mismo, así que decidimos salir rápidamente del supermercado y dirigirnos hacia nuestro recién regalado Impala, pero ¡sorpresa, sorpresa! Carlisle y Esme no eran los únicos vampirillos que estaban de compras en un supermercado.

¡Toda la trulla Cullen se decidió a ir de compras hoy! ¡Hoy! cuando nosotros decidimos comprar, ¿Por qué hoy de tantos días que tiene la semana? "_¡¿Por qué?!_"- Gemí mentalmente. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y Edward estaban todos juntos fuera del supermercado, unos al lado del Mercedes de Carlisle si no me equivoco, o ¿Era de Esme?, no sé, y otros al lado del Jeep de Emmett.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco involuntario al ver el rostro de Edward, pero no le presté atención. ¡No quería aprestarle atención! En ese momento solo quería salir de ahí y volver a nuestra "casa" rápidamente antes de que se armara un zafarrancho.

Inconscientemente detuvimos nuestro carrito lleno de bolsas de compras por un momento y los miramos. Alice y Emmett nos miraban con diversión y con sonrisas de oreja a oreja, Rosalie con aburrimiento, Jasper no nos prestaba atención y Edward no mostraba emoción alguna.

El Impala estaba al lado del Jeep de Emmett, así que nos tocaba pasar por el lado de todos ellos. "_Maldita sea mi suerte._"- Me quejé. Respiré lentamente, me armé de valor y apreté los puños alrededor de la manija del carrito de compras, miré de reojo a mi hermano y comencé a caminar a paso normal hacia el Impala, como si nada malo estuviera pasando.

Sin embargo, poco antes de pasar por su lado, una de esas malditas brisas llegó de repente y de un momento a otro, todo lo que supe es que un fuerte gruñido salvaje cruzo por mis oídos y envió escalofríos por todo mi ser, de esos de los que te dejan temblando por más tiempo del que es necesario.

Miré rápidamente hacia la dirección de dónde provenía el gruñido y mis ojos se abrieron desorbitados al ver que Edward tenía los ojos más oscuros que yo haya visto en toda mi vida, tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas, además estaba siendo sujetado agresivamente por un sorprendido Emmett y por un histérico Jasper mientras que Alice nos miraba con los ojos más abiertos que yo, y Rosalie intentaba ayudar a detener a Edward para que al parecer no se me tirara encima.

Por otra parte, Alexei se daba cuenta de la situación e histéricamente me ponía detrás de él como si él fuera un escudo y pudiera protegerme. ¡Como si pudiera protegerme de un grupo de vampiros! pero, la intención es lo que cuenta ¿verdad?

"_Ay, no puede ser."-_ Dije al momento en que se me congelaba el alma ahí mismo. "Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí."- Susurré, pero sabía que todos ellos me escuchaban.

"¿Qué está pasando?"- Preguntó Esme toda asustada mientras ella y Carlisle se posicionaban a lado de sus hijos.

¿Cuándo pasaron ellos por nuestro lado? ¡Quién sabe! Pero, yo estaba a punto de un desmayo. Y Edward estaba a punto de soltarse y tirárseme encima y, ¡eso sí que no iba a pasar!

"¡Aguántenlo!- Grité señalando a Edward. "¡No nací para morir hoy, soy muy joven para morir, así que aguántenlo!"- Grité histérica. Todos me miraban sorprendidos.

"¿Podría alguien explicar lo que está pasando aquí?"- Preguntó una muy irritada Rosalie. Pero bueno, ¿Quién no se irritaría en un momento como este?

"Edward, cálmate"- Dije suavemente aunque preocupada. No solo preocupada por mí y por mi hermano, sino por ellos también porque podría ocurrir un desastre del cual luego se arrepentirían. ¿Quién diría?, yo, preocupándome por ellos cuando debería estar ya desmayada del susto. "Respira"- Dije calmada. Él me miró receloso para luego respirar profundamente y para la sorpresa de todos, a excepción de la mía y la de Alexei, Edward se calmó, aunque me seguía mirando con incomodidad, desconfianza y como si quisiera comerme con la mirada.

"¿Cómo sabias…?- Exigió Edward mientras dejaba de forcejear con sus hermanos. Esme miraba preocupa a sus hijos y Carlisle nos miraba a mi hermano y a mí con curiosidad. Yo no sabía que contestarles. ¿Le diríamos la verdad o le inventaremos un cuento lleno de falsedades para salir rápido del asunto? Lo único que pude hacer fue guardar silencio, pero no por mucho tiempo porque Alexei como siempre, tomó el control de la situación.

"_¡Ese es mi hermano!"- _Me infundí esperanzas mentalmente.

"Nosotros…"- Comenzó mi hermano. Yo lo miré expectante, rogando internamente porque nos sacara de esta. "Sabemos lo que son"- Dijo tranquilamente como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Lo miré horrorizada como si hubiera matado a alguien y los Cullen nos miraron como si fuéramos los terroristas más buscados del año.

"_Genial, mira con lo que él sale."-_ Suspiré irritada mientras rodaba los ojos _"En vez de salvarnos, ¡nos hunde más!"-_Pensé. "Sabemos de su…"-Comencé a decir algo para poder salvar la situación, ¡pero el cuento es que no me salía nada!

"Condición"- Concluyó Alexei rápidamente, lo que ganó más miradas incrédulas de ellos y un bufido de incredulidad de mi parte.

"¿Condición?"- Preguntó Carlisle incómodamente interesado. "¿A qué se refieren?- Volvió a preguntar.

"Sí, condición."- Dije rápido. _"¿También quieres que te diga cuál es la condición?_- Pensé molesta. " Ya saben, la de no dormir, no comer, no envejecer."- Dije como si fuera un tema común _"Voy rumbo al matadero." – _Si podían estar más sorprendidos de lo que ya estaban, me había equivocado."Hagamos la historia larga corta: Son vampiros, punto y se acabó."- Dije. Si se hubieran podido desmayar, lo hubieran hecho en ese instante, el asunto es que los vampiros aquí no se desmayan. Edward no me quitaba la vista de encima ni un momento, con lo que me hacía temblar y no precisamente de miedo. Emmett estaba entre asustado y entretenido. Esme y Carlisle estaban sorprendidos y preocupados. Alice estaba, ¿emocionada? ¿Por qué ha de estar emocionada cuando le hemos dicho que sabemos su gran secreto? Rosalie estaba a punto de matar a alguien, probablemente a uno de nosotros, si es que la dejan y Jasper estaba a un paso del desmayo a causa de tantas emociones juntas.

"¿Cómo saben ustedes todo eso?"- Gruñó Rosalie.

"Nosotros sabemos mucha cosas."- Dije orgullosa como si eso fuera lo más grande del mundo, lo que ganó una mirada incrédula de parte de Alexei, que decía 'Se-Te- Fundió-El-Cerebro'. Me encogí de hombros, ignoré a los Cullen, me viré y le dije a mi hermano "¿Qué?, un dato más, un dato menos, total ya tú has dicho lo más importante, así que no te pongas así conmigo jovencito."- Él solo cerró los ojos rápidamente y negó con la cabeza. Devolví la vista hacia los Cullen, los cuales nos miraban asombrados de que los hayamos ignorado por un momento en una situación tan tensa como esta.

"Edward"- Comenzó a decir Alexei, lo que ganó la mirada intensa de todos, inclusive la mía. "Ella"- Me señaló con su dedo índice. "Es tu cantante."- Dijo pausadamente mientras miraba a Edward. Yo lo miré espantada y Carlisle me miró muy sorprendido, él si entendía de lo que estábamos hablando. Aparte de él, nadie entendía nada porque todos estaban con cara de '¿Y eso qué es?'.

"¡Alexei! ¿Pero vas a seguir?- Pregunté gritando. "Que sutil eres hermanito, que sutil"- Le gruñí por lo bajo mientras lo mataba con la mirada. "Solo a ti se te ocurre decir semejante cosa al aire libre y sin anestesia."- Dije histérica, mirando entre Alexei, Edward y Carlisle. "Además no lo soy."- Inquirí rápidamente.

"Lo eres."- Refutó Alexei, y nuevamente nos concentrábamos en discutir entre nosotros y nos olvidábamos que los Cullen estaban mirándonos. Ese era uno de nuestros defectos cuando estábamos en desacuerdo con algo, nos envolvíamos en una discusión y nos olvidamos que el resto del mundo existía.

"No lo soy."- Gruñí nerviosa.

"Lo eres y lo sabes."- Me porfió mirándome fijamente. "¿Oh qué? ¿Por qué Edward estaría gruñendo ahí como perro rabioso si no fuera por eso?- Preguntó triunfante, sabiendo que tendría razón, pero yo no se la iba a dar porque me gusta tener la razón y porque su cantante es Bella y no yo.

"¿Cantante?"- Preguntó Edward, un poco más calmado y al parecer ignorando el comentario de Alexei, sacándonos así de nuestra pequeña burbuja de discusión.

"¿Y eso qué es?- Preguntó un interesado Emmett. "¿Cantante de ópera?"

"Sí, cantante."- Dije mirando a Edward fijamente a los ojos y olvidándome de la pregunta de Emmett que si no estuviera mirando a Edward, me hubiera hecho mucha gracia y me estuviera riendo ahí mismo. "Mira, no es fácil de explicar, enserio no lo es, pero tenemos todos que calmarnos."- Volví a decir mientras me quitaba poco a poco la bufanda y la tiraba en dirección hacia Edward, quien la tomó de inmediato y me miró confundido por un momento antes inhalarla fuertemente y cerrar los ojos deleitándose con el olor. "Te la presto. No la dañes, no la rompas, no la maltrates y trátala con amor y cariño porque es mía y es mi favorita."- Le dije como si fuera un niño pequeño que tenía que seguir órdenes. "Así podrás acostumbrarte al olor y no tendrás tantas ganas de tirárteme encima cada vez que me veas."- Añadí tranquilamente para la sorpresa de todo el mundo "_Aunque eso no suena nada mal._". Pensé sin darme cuenta. "_¡¿Pero qué…?!_"- Reaccioné rápidamente. "_¡Alexandria Gabriela Van der Vaart qué clase de pensamientos son esos en un momento así! ¡Y más aún con Edward Cullen!_"- Me recriminé. "_Gracias a Dios que no me lee la mente porque sería una..¡Uy no lo quiero ni pensar!_"- Añadí y juraría que mi cara estaba ruborizándose lentamente y, ¡Más vale que no fuera así porque no soy del tipo de las que se ruborizan por ese tipo de pensamientos! ¡Ni por ningún otro! No me ruborizo y punto.

"Brillante idea."- Comentó Carlisle sonriendo levemente y sacándome de mi mundo aparte sin él saberlo. "Pero, ¿Nos podrían decir quiénes son ustedes y cómo saben esas cosas?-Preguntó bastante interesado.

"Alexei y Alexandria Van der Vaart.- Contestó Alice emocionadamente antes de que pudiéramos contestar. La miré con curiosidad y con una ceja levantada.

"Lexie."- Corregí inconscientemente. "¿Cómo saben nuestros nombres?- Pregunté incomoda. "¿Tuviste alguna visión o algo?- Pregunté inocentemente, pero ellos volvieron a mirarnos sorprendidos.

"¿Qué? ¿También sabes eso?"- Preguntó una irritada Rosalie.

"Yo creo que no es el momento ni el lugar para tener este tipo de charla tan delicada."- Dijo Alexei. "Ya hemos dicho más que suficiente."- Asentí de inmediato mientras todos nos miraban con cautela.

"Es cierto."- Dijo Carlisle, todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Alexei y yo aliviados. "Este no es el lugar para este tipo de conversación."- Dijo suavemente.

"¿Qué? No podemos dejar que ellos se vayan así como así."- Dijo Rosalie molesta mientras nos fulminaba con la mirada.

"No iremos a ninguna parte"- Dije irritada y fulminándola igualmente con la mirada_. "Ridícula"- _Pensé. "No conocemos los alrededores, somos nuevos."- Añadí. Técnicamente era verdad, éramos nuevos y nunca hemos vivido aquí.

"¿Qué tal si todos nos reunimos y conversamos sobre esto? ¿En nuestra casa les parece bien?- Preguntó Carlisle amablemente.

Alexei y yo nos miramos fijamente y nos preguntamos mentalmente si sería una buena idea ir. ¿Sería sabio ir a una casa llena de vampiros? ¿Aunque fueran los Cullen?

"_Al diablo con de la sabiduría. Esto hay que resolverlo ya._"- Pensé. "_Además, ellos son los Cullen y se supone que sean vegetarianos._"- Añadí. "Se supone."- Dije inconscientemente en voz alta, lo que ganó las miradas expectantes de la mayoría. "_Demonios,_ ¿_Ahora que les digo_?"- Pensé nerviosa. "Se supone que… tenemos que volver a casa porque hicimos compra y ya saben que las cosas se pueden dañar"- Comenté rápidamente. ¡Que estupidez! _"¿Por qué entre tantas cosas tuve que decir esas?_"- Al parecer no era la única que pensaba lo mismo.

"No tenemos ningún problema en refrigerar en la nevera de nuestra casa las cosas que han comprado.- Dijo suavemente Esme con una sonrisa maternal.

"Se supone que esto es una excusa para no ir con ustedes."- Dije calmadamente señalando lo obvio.

"Lo sabemos"- Dijo Alice sonriendo. Obviamente que ellos lo sabían. Sobre todo Alice.

"¿Lo es?"- Preguntó un inocente Emmett. Todos lo miramos incrédulos "Pero yo veo las bolsas."- Señaló con su dedo índice a nuestro carrito.

"Eso es solo una excusa para no ir con nosotros Emmett."- Dijo un calmado Edward. "¿Qué ser en su sano juicio iría a una casa llena de vampiros?- Preguntó incomodo mientras me seguía mirando.

"Nosotros"- Dijimos Alexei y yo a la misma vez como si fuera una cosa obvia. Edward nos miró con incredulidad, Rosalie con molestia, Alice con emoción, Emmett todavía estaba pensando si mi comentario había sido una excusa y Carlisle y Esme solo sonreían tiernamente.

"Muy bien. Está decidido, nos reuniremos y aclararemos todo esto."- Dijo Carlisle con voz de líder.

En ese instante supe que no había marcha atrás y que todo nuestro plan de ser antisocial y evitar lo más posible a los Cullen se lo había llevado el viento en una de esas malditas brisas que nos metió en este lío. Ahora solo nos quedaba intentar salir de este nuevo problema.

Decidimos que lo mejor era que ellos nos mostraran el camino directo a su casa ya que no sabíamos dónde quedaba. Así que colocamos nuestras bolsas de compra en el baúl del Impala y luego nos acomodamos nerviosamente en nuestros asientos y comenzamos a seguir a los Cullen rumbo a su casa y de seguro rumbo al matadero, por cómo van las cosas.

Y así termino nuestra visita al supermercado. Totalmente diferente a como lo esperábamos. Al parecer tengo que hacerle más caso de ahora en adelante a mis presentimientos.

"¿Por qué no podemos tener un fin de semana tranquilos?"- Pregunté cansada.

"Porque nosotros somos Van der Vaart"- Fue la única respuesta que mi querido hermano pudo darme, lo que saco una media sonrisa de mi nervioso rostro.

¿Qué sucederá en casa de los Cullen? ¿Habrá sido buena idea seguirlos? Apenas y los conocimos hoy.

* * *

**N/A**

**¡Ya hemos terminado el capítulo cinco! Uno de los más cortos **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews *.* me animan muchísimo. **_MichiAGP_** y **andy** me alegra que les encante la historia. :D Espero no decepcionarlas en el transcurso de este capítulo y los que faltan.**

**Otra vez les pido disculpas por los errores y horrores (como dicen mis profes de Español xDD) ortográficos y gramaticales que encuentren. Reviso el capítulo tres o cuatro veces antes de publicarlo pero siempre se me escapa algo. **

**Si hay una palabra o frase que no entiendan, me lo pueden decir y les explico **

**Muchos besos y saludos desde Puerto Rico.**

**Nuevamente se aceptan ideas y críticas constructivas. A penas voy empezando el fic y toda ayuda es bienvenida!**

**Este capítulo cuenta con: 9 páginas**

**R & R**

**12/18/2012**


	6. Explicaciones

**Hola! La trama de la saga de Crepúsculo ****NO**** será la misma que la trama que yo estoy escribiendo, tal vez tenga algunas cosas que son del canon, pero habrá muchas cosas distintas, y no aseguro nada, quedan advertidos!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 6 ~*~

Explicaciones

Lexie POV

"Genial. No salimos de un problema para entrar a otro."- Susurré cansada mientras me pasaba una mano por la frente para acomodarme los mechones de cabello de mi pollina atrás de las orejas.

Alexei y yo estábamos de camino a casa de los Cullen. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? En un momento estábamos muy tranquilos haciendo la compra y disfrutando del regalo que Charlie nos hizo y al otro estábamos enfrente de los Cullen dando explicaciones a medias de cosas que ni nosotros mismos sabíamos explicar y para colmo, una de las cosas más extrañas había pasado, según Alexei, yo, Lexie, me había convertido en la cantante de uno de los Cullen y para mi suerte, del que se supone que ya tenía una: Edward.

Pero no, no lo acepto porque su cantante es Bella. "_Uy, pero que mucho me molesta ese pequeño gran detalle._"- Pensé mentalmente mientras fruncía el ceño. _"¡Pero me molesta más el saber que me molesta y no conocer por qué me molesta!_"- Gemí internamente. "_Me enerva tanta musaraña mental._"- Pensé mientras me retorcía en el asiento como una niña pequeña molesta y Alexei me miraba con una ceja levantada.

Era absurdo que me molestara el saber que Bella y Edward eran el uno para el otro y tenían que estar juntos porque una loca escritora así lo decidió, a lo que nos lleva otra vez a la misma pregunta, ¿por qué me molesta tanto que ellos estén juntos?

Este dilema interno me estaba cansando. Ni siquiera una ecuación algebraica me ponía a pensar tanto, y miren que soy bien mala con ellas y tengo que pensar en exceso, ¡pero esto se pasó! Con dolor de neuronas saldré si sigo pensando en lo mismo.

Ya estábamos llegando a la Casa Cullen porque a lo lejos se iba dejando ver. El Jeep de Emmett ya estaba estacionado ahí desde hacía siglos, con eso de que a los vampiros les gusta la gasolina e ir a cuchucientas mil millas por horas, pues ya había llegado. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estaban ya esperándonos en el umbral de la puerta. Al auto que nosotros estábamos siguiendo era al Mercedes de Carlisle, ¿Oh era el de Esme? En fin, era ese al que seguíamos ya que fueron tan amables de ir según ellos a 'poca velocidad'.

Cuando llegamos, nos estacionamos frente a la casa, salimos y frente a nosotros estaba una casa la cual hasta el más famoso decorador de interiores le tendría envidia. La descripción de Meyer no le había hecho justicia. Si así era por fuera, ¿Cómo sería por dentro?

"Wow"- Fue lo único que pudo decir Alexei. Estábamos igual de impresionados. Yo solo pude asentir sin dejar de prestarle atención. No es que nunca hayamos visto una casa linda, pero, ¡Es que ésta es hermosa! Definitivamente que Esme tiene un gusto esquicito.

"Esme fue quien la decoró."- Comentó un orgulloso Carlisle al ver lo sorprendidos que habíamos quedado solo con ver el exterior de su casa. Esme le sonrió cariñosamente.

"Lo sabemos."- Contestamos al unísono Alexei y yo como si fuera un dato común, lo que causó un gruñido de parte de Rosalie, la cual nos fulminaba con la mirada. Yo removí la vista de la casa y me fijé en ella, tal como si estuviera aburrida de su presencia y le devolví el gruñido mientras usaba mi mano derecha como si fuera una garra y la estuviera aruñando, lo que causó que me mirara sorprendidamente y con los ojos bien abiertos, Alexei bufó mientras Emmett reía fuertemente y Rosalie le daba un manotazo en la cabeza. El resto de la familia nos miraba con asombro, inclusive Edward. Que ni se crea que le iba a tener miedo a sus ladridos. ¡Conmigo no!

"Yo creo que sería conveniente si entráramos y nos pusiéramos cómodos y así pudiéramos discutir esto con más calma."- Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa como si nada malo estuviera pasando. Algunos estuvieron de acuerdo y otros reacios, pero al final terminamos todos dentro de la casa; con Alice y Esme guardando en su nevera la mayoría de las cosas que habíamos comprado.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en la mesa del comedor de diez sillas donde cupimos todos. ¿Por qué una familia de vampiros compraría una mesa comedor tan grande? No, ¿Por qué comprarían en sí una mesa? Pero, pensándolo bien, ¡si hasta la cocina estaba demás!

Parecíamos todos una gran familia que se sentaba a comer juntos, sin embargo, lo menos que éramos era una familia, y lo de comer no tenia sentido. Estaban sentados de esta forma: Carlisle en la silla principal y Esme a su lado derecho, Edward estaba en el lado izquierdo junto con Rosalie, estando Emmett a su lado, Jasper estaba al lado de Esme junto con Alice, Alexei estaba al lado de Alice y yo estaba sentada en la otra silla principal donde podía ver las caras de todos y cada uno de ellos.

"_¿Cómo terminé metida en esto?_"- Suspiré mentalmente. No sabía por dónde empezar. Ni siquiera entendía como podíamos estar sentados en una mesa tan grande y tan tranquilamente. ¡Era una locura! ¿No se supone que yo ahora este muerta de miedo y temblando como una gelatina porque estoy rodeada de vampiros? ¿Por qué estoy tan tranquila?

"Entonces… ¿Cuándo comenzamos?"- Preguntó Emmett emocionado, rompiendo así el silencio que había caído después de habernos sentados.

"Ahora"- Dije calmadamente aunque los nervios comenzaban a hacer acto de presencia sin haber sido invitados. "Pregunten lo que quieran saber."- Los animé mientras movía la mano como si les estuviera dando permiso. Grave error. Todos comenzaron a hacer preguntas a la misma vez, a exclusión de Alexei y Edward. Parecía que nos encontrábamos dentro de un gallinero. "Silencio"- Dije suavemente, lo cual ignoraron totalmente. "¡Silencio!"- Grité lo más fuerte posible y en ese instante el gallinero cesó y todos me miraban sorprendidos. "Uno a la vez."- Dije dulcemente con una gran sonrisa como una niña pequeña, lo que causó la risa de mi querido hermano.

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"- Preguntó Carlisle interesadamente.

"Ya le dijimos."-Dije suspirando aburrida. "¿Qué? ¿Piensan que vamos a cambiar de nombres?-Pregunté curiosa. "Les enseñaría mi identificación pero ahora mismo no la traigo encima y Alexei tampoco, así que, sorry, se las debemos."- Añadí mientras levantaba una ceja en forma de molestia.

"No es eso…"- Comenzó Edward, pero lo interrumpí a mitad de frase.

"No, por supuesto que no."- Dije sarcásticamente.

"Somos Alexei Gabriel y Alexandria Gabriela Van der Vaart."- Dijo Alexei contestando así la pregunta de Carlisle y evitando que yo hiciera otro comentario indebido y causara un problema cuando apenas empezábamos con las explicaciones.

"¿De dónde son?"- Preguntó esta vez Jasper. Lo que realmente me sorprendió porque es la primera vez desde que los vimos en el supermercado que he escuchado su voz.

"De nuestra casa."- Contesté sonriendo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, pero es que era obvio, mientras, Emmett y Alice reían fuertemente y Alexei me miraba incrédulo pero con ganas de reírse. "¿Qué? ¿De dónde más? Ni modo que de debajo del puente de Manhattan."- Le comenté a mi hermano mientras movía los hombros.

"Nos referimos a de qué país son."- Dijo Jasper otra vez.

"De Nueva York."- Contestamos al unísono como últimamente lo estábamos haciendo.

"Y no es un país, es un Estado."- Aclaré mientras cruzaba los brazos y sentía que estaba dando una clase de geografía. "Siguiente en fila."- Les dije animadamente para que volvieran a preguntar.

"¿Y qué están haciendo dos neoyorquinos al otro lado del país?- Preguntó Emmett.

"Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros."- Contestó Alexei con un suspiro de cansancio, lo que ganó miradas de incredulidad de parte de los Cullen.

"¿Cómo es eso posible?"- Preguntó una muy curiosa Esme.

"Pues verán…"- Comenzó a relatar Alexei, porque yo no sabía por dónde empezar. " El jueves pasado estábamos saliendo del cine mis hermanos y yo y tuvimos un accidente automovilístico por culpa de una camioneta que al parecer no frenó a tiempo y todo lo que sabemos es que después de eso vino una oscuridad y al rato aparecimos dentro de un avión que había aterrizado en Port Ángeles."

"¿Tú me estas queriendo decir que tuvieron un accidente y después, como por arte de magia, terminaron de Nueva York a Forks?- Preguntó Carlisle con los ojos muy abiertos y nosotros asentimos.

"Eso es una de las peores mentiras que he escuchado en mi vida."- Gritó Rosalie mientras se paraba de su silla y ponía las manos fuertemente en la mesa, un poco más y la termina rompiendo.

"¡Óyeme no, yo no miento!"- Me defendí mientras gritaba y también salía brincando de mi silla y ponía fuertemente las manos en la mesa, claro está, sin intentar romperla. "Bueno, tal vez sí haya dicho una que otra mentirita blanca en lo que llevo de vida."- Añadí calmadamente. "Pero estamos diciendo la verdad y nada más que la verdad"- Dije rápidamente, defendiéndonos a mi hermano y a mí. Que nadie se atreva a decirnos mentirosos cuando tenemos la razón porque entonces ahí se formará la grande con vampiros o sin ellos.

"Es cierto."- Dijo Alice sonriendo calmadamente. Todos la miramos sorprendidas. "Tuve una visión varias semanas atrás de un avión aterrizando en Port Ángeles."- Nos comenzó a contar mientras miraba a Edward. De seguro él también había visto la visión de Alice, ya saben, con eso de que lee mentes, nada se le escapa, con la excepción de mis pensamientos y los de Alexei. ¡Gracias al cielo por eso!

"Aviones aterrizan todos los días en el aeropuerto de Port Ángeles, Alice"- Comentó Rosalie molesta, Alice la ignoró totalmente y Carlisle le advirtió que guardara silencio con la mirada.

"No, no era un avión cualquiera Rose"- Dije Alice como si fuera lo más obvio y Rosalie hubiera dicho una estupidez. "Era el avión donde venían Lexie y Alexei"- Añadió felizmente.

"¿Cómo estas tan segura?"- Preguntó estúpidamente Emmett. Si Alice lo decía es porque tenía que ser verdad.

"Porque vi a Lexie abrir sus hermosos ojos verdes en otra visión que me llegó el jueves cuando estamos Jasper y yo cazando en el bosque."- Comentó alegremente, y yo le sonreí ante su bonito alago. "Ella estaba sentada en el asiento del avión de la visión de hace varias semanas atrás."- Continuó mientras todos escuchábamos muy atentos y curiosos.

"Osea que ¿Ya nuestra llegada estaba planeada?- Pregunté mientras miraba asustada a mi hermano. Alice asintió alegremente como si esa fuera una de las mejores noticias que le hayan dado en toda su vida.

"Ok. Ya tenemos claro que Alexei y Lexie terminarían en Forks porque Alice los vio en una de sus visiones, pero eso no explica el cómo y por qué ellos saben tantas cosas sobre nosotros"- Comentó Jasper.

"Es cierto."- Dijo Carlisle. "¿Cómo es que ustedes saben lo que somos?- Preguntó con su gran curiosidad. "Solo pocos humanos saben sobre eso, por no decir ninguno."- Dijo.

Alexei y yo nos miramos indecisos si debíamos de contarles sobre que en nuestro mundo solo son unos personajes de una saga de libros que le ha dado la vuelta al mundo y ya hasta tiene sus propias películas.

Los Cullen nos miraban esperando con ansias nuestra respuesta. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo les vamos a decir semejante cosa?

Suspiré lentamente y me volví a sentar.

"Pues, verán…"- Comencé con el relato. " Hace varios años, en el 2004 para ser más exactos, pues, una mujer llamada Stephenie Meyer escribió un libro al que título Crepúsculo, el cual se convirtió en uno de los más vendidos de ese año y en los postreros.- Dije nerviosa mientras buscaba la mirada de Alexei para que me socorriera en esta y en las que quedaban por venir. "¿Ustedes se preguntarán que por qué le estoy yo hablando sobre eso, verdad?- Pregunté y todos asintieron. "Pues…"- ¡No sabía cómo decirles! Sin embargo en ese momento Alexei se armó de valor y continuó él relatando la historia. Tan bello mi hermano, tomando el timón cuando ya yo no sabía la dirección.

"Los protagonistas de ese libro son un vampiro y una humana."- Continuó Alexei donde yo me quedé, ganándose todo mi amor y gratitud de que fuera él quien le dijera la peor parte de la historia a los Cullen. "Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen."- En ese momento sentí como el mal humor me iba inundando nuevamente al escuchar que ellos eran los protagonistas. ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué!? Me desagradaba tanto el sentirme así por algo que yo no entendía. Es como si eso de Isabella y Edward estuviera muy mal a mí entender.

En ese momento cayó un silencio sepulcral. Nadie se movía y nadie decía nada. Entonces, todas las reacciones estallaron a la misma vez y el gallinero se volvió a encender.

"¿Isabella Swan? ¿La hija del comisario Swan?"- Preguntó Carlisle.

"¿Una compañera para Edward?"- Pregunto Esme muy emocionada mientras juntaba sus manos. Ese comentario me sacó de quicio y me hizo cerrar los ojos fuertemente y luego abrirlos poco a poco.

"¿Eddie tendrá novia?"- Preguntó Emmett muy sorprendido.

"¿Otra humana más?"- Preguntó Rosalie con los ojos hirviéndoles en rabia. Al parecer ella estaba en contra de todo lo que respirara. Pobre mujer, o mejor dicho, pobre Emmett que la tiene que estar aguantando por toda la eternidad.

"Pero yo no veo a ninguna Isabella Swan."- Comentó Alice con los brazos cruzados como si estuviera molesta, lo que me causó mucha curiosidad.

"¿Lo que intentas decir es que soy un personaje de una novela de vampiros que fue inventada por una tal Stephenie Meyer?"- Preguntó Edward mientras me miraba fijamente.

Jasper solo estaba ahí intentando manejar todas las emociones y tratando de enviar vibras de tranquilidad a cada uno de los que estábamos en esa mesa, lo cual surgió efecto porque todos podían sentir la tranquilidad. Todos miramos a Jasper, unos en agradecimientos y otros con irritación (entiéndase Rosalie).

"Lo que intento decir Edward, es que, sí, son un libro"- Contestó Alexei mientras asentía a la pregunta de Edward. "No solo tú. Todos y cada uno de ustedes son personajes de ese libro."- Dijo mientras me miraba tristemente. "No solo ustedes, sino Forks, La Push, Port Ángeles, hasta los Vulturis"- Añadió lo último en un susurró, pero todos ellos lo escucharon claramente, ganando las miradas horrorizadas de cada uno de ellos.

"¿Has dicho los Vulturis?"- Preguntó Carlisle nerviosamente. Alexei y yo asentimos a la misma vez sin darnos cuenta. "¿Pero…Cómo?- Preguntó nervioso. "Nosotros no conocemos de ningún libro que se llame Crepúsculo y mucho menos que nos tenga a todos nosotros y que tenga esa clase de información.- Comentó mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Eso es porque ni yo ni Alexei pertenecemos a este mundo."- Dije calmadamente y hasta para mí, esa oración sonó total y rotundamente extraña. Suena totalmente estúpido y fuera de lugar. "_Ojala que Carlisle no nos mande directo para un manicomio, pero por cómo va la cosa, creo que saldremos de esta casa envueltos en un traje de seguridad de esos que usan para amarrar a la gente._"- Pensé horrorizada.

"¿Son alienígenas?"- Preguntó Emmett.

"¡Por supuesto que no, Emmett!"- Me exalté ante su comentario. "Somos cien porciento humanos. Tenemos cuarenta y seis cromosomas. Soy igual de humana que como lo fuiste tú antes de ser convertido. ¡Así que olvídate de esa opción!

"¿Entonces, cómo explicas lo que nos acabas de decir?"- Volvió a preguntar. "¿Cómo saber que no son unos E.T?- Lo miré asombrada y Alexei se reía fuertemente.

"Lexie, te han dicho E.T."- Dijo Alexei riéndose sonoramente mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice. Lo fulminé con la mirada. ¡¿Cómo se atreve a burlarse de su propia hermana?! ¿Cómo se atreve a compararme con un extraterrestre?

"Discúlpame, pero dijo 'son' no 'eres' habló en plural, no singular, lo que quiere decir que tú también están añadido en el paquete, querido hermano mío.- Dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras ponía las manos en forma de jarras en mi cintura y se le borraba la estúpida sonrisa que llevaba a causa mía.

"¿El asunto es que ustedes vienen de otro mundo?"- Preguntó Jasper mientras nos miraban fijamente con un poco de incredulidad. Él puede sentir las cosas, se supone que sienta que estamos diciendo la verdad y no estamos mintiendo.

"Venimos de este mismo mundo."- Dijo Alexei. "Lo que no sabemos explicar es el por qué estamos en su mundo, el mundo de Crepúsculo"- Murmuró. "Donde nosotros vivimos, los vampiros y hombres lobos no existen. Solo son ficción. Ustedes para nosotros son ficción."

"El mundo de Crepúsculo. Que absurdo suena eso"- Comenté suspirando mientras movía la cabeza en forma de negación. "Absurdo pero verdadero."-Me aclaré yo misma mientras me pasaba la mano derecha por la frente.

"Yo sí les creo."- Dijo Alice sonriéndonos amablemente. Alexei yo la miramos y sonreímos.

"¿Qué?"- Preguntó una exaltada Rosalie.

"Eso no suena mal, Alice."- Comentó Edward. "Todo lo contrario. Explicaría muchas cosas."- Añadió mientras me seguía mirando.

"¿De qué hablan?"- Preguntó Emmett un poco irritado. "Compartan el chisme."- Exigió.

"Existen los vampiros. ¿Por qué no ha de existir un mundo paralelo?"- Preguntó tranquilamente Alice.

"¿Mundo paralelo?"- Preguntamos los Cullen, Alexei y yo a la misma vez. Parecíamos un coro. ¡A la misma vez y sin ensayo!

"Sí. Un mundo paralelo."- Contestó Edward. "Vivimos en el mismo lugar, pero, las cosas son diferentes."- Explicó calmadamente. "Aquí somos vampiros, allá tal vez somos humanos."- Añadió.

"Allá ustedes _son_ humanos."- Le dije mientras exaltaba la palabra 'son'. Los Cullen nos miraban curiosos.

"¿Lo somos?"- Preguntó una Alice entusiasmada.

"Sí, lo son"- Dijo Alexei asintiendo. "Y, unos muy famosos. Ustedes se interpretan a ustedes mismos en las películas que han salido."- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

"¿Enserio?"- Preguntó Esme. Alexei y yo asentimos a la misma vez.

"¿Si nosotros en su mundo somos humanos, pero aparecemos en una novela, quiere decir que en ese libro están escritas nuestras vidas?- Preguntó Carlisle con su curiosidad al cien porciento.

Volvimos a asentir y comenzamos a relatar lo que sabíamos de cada uno de ellos antes de que se convirtieran en vampiros. Comenzamos con Carlisle y su historia y cómo llegó hasta los Vulturis. También contamos la historia de Edward y su tiempo con Carlisle. Luego relatamos la historia de Esme, la cual fue triste. Después pasamos a la de Rosalie en la cual tuvimos que elegir muy cuidadosamente las palabras, luego pasamos con la transformación de Emmett y su relación con Rosalie y el final lo dejamos para Mary Alice y su encuentro con Jasper y la llegada de ambos con los Cullen.

Todo el relato transcurrió en completo silencio. Nadie había comentado nada. Ellos solo nos escuchaban atentamente a todo lo que Alexei y yo le íbamos diciendo. Fue uno de los momentos más tensos, tristes y extraños que yo haya pasado. No era muy buena contando historias, así que daba gracias a Dios el tener a Alexei para que me ayudara a decirles las cosas, si no lo hubiera tenido a mi lado, todo hubiera sido un desastre.

"Muy bien, muy bien."- Dijo Carlisle un poco sorprendido, pero más calmado. Luego continuó "Ahora nos queda el asunto de Isabella Swan y Lexie."

"¿Qué con ella y conmigo?"- Pregunté extraña y un poco tensa. ¿Por qué teníamos que estar las dos juntas en una misma oración? No me gustaba para nada. Ya trágico era el que nos hayamos convertido en primas en este lugar.

"Cuando estábamos en el supermercado, Alexei había dicho que tú eres la cantante de Edward."- Dijo mientras miraba a Alexei, a Edward y a mí. "Sin embargo, tu dijiste que la protagonista de este tal 'Crepúsculo' es Isabella Swan, a lo que llega la conclusión de que ella tiene que ser la cantante.- Añadió. " ¿Oh me equivoco?"- Preguntó.

"Oh, era eso"- Dije calmada. "Eso es solo un malentendido."- Dije como si estuviera hablando sobre el clima. "Yo no soy la cantante de nadie."- Aclaré. "Solo es un comentario innecesario y sin fundamentos que mi hermano aquí presente hizo."- Dije rápidamente. "Isabella Swan es la cantante de Edward."- Dije lentamente mientras miraba a Edward fijamente y sentía que no quería ser apartada de su lado y no quería que ese momento se acabara.

Quería ser sujetada por él en ese mismo instante. "_Se sentiría tan bien estar entre sus brazos_"- Pensé mientras sentía que no existía nada más ni nadie más alrededor nuestro. "¡_Ay, Alexandria! ¿Qué te está pasando, chica? ¿Ah? ¡Tú no eres así! y ese vampirillo no es tuyo. Tiene futura dueña y no eres precisamente tú._"- Murmuré mentalmente mientras inconscientemente me mordía el labio inferior y notaba como los ojos color ámbar que Edward había recuperado después de que le prestara la bufanda, ahora se volvían a poner de un negro intenso que hizo que corrieran escalofríos por toda mi espalda y me dejara casi sin respiración y que me hiciera maldecir a Isabella Swan desde lo más profundo de mi ser.

Si no pasaba algo ahora mismo, ¡era yo la que se le iba a tirar encima al pobre vampiro! ¿Por qué me pasa esto? ¿Desde cuándo estoy tan hormonal que al primer vampiro que veo me le quiero tirar encima? "_No, no es al primer vampiro que vez, es a Edward._"- Me aclaré porque no importa cuán deseables sean Emmett, Jasper o Carlisle, no me pasaba nada, era como si estuviera mirando a un familiar. ¿Por qué me tenía que estar pasando esto? ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? "¿_Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué?!_"- Me pregunté dramáticamente.

"Permíteme diferir en todo lo que has dicho, querida hermana."- Dijo Alexei, haciéndome desenfocar la mirada que tenía en Edward y sacándome totalmente de mis pensamientos. "Pero, si nos ponemos a analizar cómo han pasado las cosas, tú tienes todos los síntomas que al parecer son necesario para ser la cantante de Edward."- Dijo calmadamente como si estuviera haciendo un análisis científico y Edward y yo fuéramos sus ratas de laboratorio.

Lo miré con ganas de ahorcarlo debido a todo lo que estaba diciendo. Aunque debo de aclarar que la idea no sonaba nada mal. "_Si sonaba mal, Lexie, sonaba bien mal, repite, repite conmigo: suena muy mal. ¡Pero es que no suena mal. ¡Claro que suena mal! Repite conmigo te he dicho: suena mal, su-e-na mal._"_- _¡Estaba peleando internamente conmigo misma! ¿Hasta dónde había llegado con todo esto? "_Edward + Isabella = Crepúsculo."- _Me aclaré, y no me gustaba para nada._ "Edward + Alexandria= ¡¿?¿?¿?! ¿A que es igual E+A? ¡Esto es más difícil que un examen de cálculo sin calculadora!"- _Gemí internamente.

"Entonces, ¿Dónde dejamos a Isabella? ¿Guindando en el árbol de navidad?- Pregunté sarcásticamente, lo que causó la risa de varios de los vampiros presentes y la de mi hermano. "_Aunque no parece una mal idea._"- Pensé, pero sacudí levánteme mi cabeza, tratando así de alejar esos pensamientos.

"Y, ¿Si hay dos cantantes?"- Preguntó Esme, a lo que todos la miramos espantados.

"Una de ópera y otra pop."- Comentó Emmett, llevándose así un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Rosalie. "¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?"- Se quejó como niño chiquito. "Hay que sacarle el lado bueno a esto."- Dijo, lo que hizo que Rosalie lo mirara mal y tuviera que guardar silencio mientras el resto de los Cullen lo miraban entretenidos, yo de mal humor y Alexei bufando porque no se atrevía a reírse porque sabía que si lo hacía, yo lo iba a golpear más duro de lo que Rosalie golpeó a Emmett.

"¿Es posible tener dos cantantes?"-Preguntó Jasper a nadie en particular.

"No se sabe."- Le contestó Carlisle. "Solo se ha conocido que existe un cantante y no todos los vampiros consiguen al suyo."

"Bueno, pues hay que esperar que esa tal Isabella Swan se presente para saber si es o no la cantante de Edward."- Dijo Jasper mientras miraba a Edward y Edward me miraba a mí.

"Se supone que llegue a principios del año que viene."- Comunicó Alexei y todos lo miramos.

"Bueno, a lo que llega…"- Comentó Alice y todos nos fijamos en ella. "Estoy completamente segura que Lexie y yo seremos amigas inseparables.- Dijo mientras daba brinquitos de emoción y los ojos le brillaban.

"¿Lo seremos?"- Pregunté asustada y emocionada a la misma vez mientras Alice llegaba hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazaba suavemente.

"Por supuesto."- Dijo asintiendo y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "¡Lo acabé de ver hoy en una visión cuando estamos saliendo del supermercado e íbamos de camino a casa!"- Contestó aplaudiendo de emoción. "¡No puedo esperar el momento cuando podamos ir de compras las tres!"- Dijo aún más emocionada.

"¿Las tres?"-Pregunté curiosa. "¿Qué tres?"- Pregunté alarmada. Ni se le ocurra que yo iré de compras con Bella. ¡Primero andaba descalza y comía vidrio!

"¡Pues, tú, Rosalie y yo! ¿Quién más sino nosotras?"- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio.

"¿Yo?"- Preguntó Rosalie con los ojos bien abiertos mientras miraba a Alice como si le hubiesen salido tres cabezas rojas y cuatro cuernos violetas.

"¡Oh sí! Tú también Rose."- Dijo chillando de la emoción. "Lo vi. Tú, Lexie y yo seremos in-se-pa-ra-bles."- Dijo separando silaba por silaba la última palabra para el asombro de todos, lo que hizo que Emmett y Alexei explotaran en risa, dejaran a una Rosalie en shock y al resto de los Cullen con una sonrisa.

"Eso no puede ser."- Dijo Rosalie, la pobre había entrado en estado de negación.

"No apuestes en contra de Alice, cariño."- Dijo Emmett. "Saldrás perdiendo."- Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

"Oh, y ¿Saben lo más curioso?"- Nos preguntó Alice, a lo que todos negamos. "Emmett, Jasper y Edward serán los que irán tienda por tienda con nosotras cargando todas nuestras bolsas."- Dijo mientras se reía emocionada mientras los susodichos solo movían la cabeza en forma de negación. "Y eso será más pronto de lo que se imaginan."- Dijo para sí misma, pero todos la escuchamos.

No sé cuántas horas ya habían pasado, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta, el cielo ya estaba oscuro. ¡El tiempo se había ido volando! Pero, con tantas explicaciones y discusiones que teníamos, ¿Cómo no se iban a pasar las horas volando?

"Tenemos que irnos."- Dije, ¿tristemente? "Charlie tal vez ya ha llegado a la casa y se ha de estar preguntando en qué lugar estamos. Con eso de que no le avisamos. Además, ya hemos estado mucho tiempo fuera de casa."- Suspiré.

"Tienen que volver."- Dijo Esme con convicción absoluta. "¡Les preparé almuerzos y cenas deliciosas, así que vuelvan cuando gusten!"- Dijo felizmente. Alice asintió y Alexei y yo solo sonreímos. Ahora Esme tenía a quien cocinarle. Hablando de cocinar…

"Por cierto…"- Comencé a hablar, lo que gano la atención de todos los presentes. " Perdona el atrevimiento, Esme, pero, ¿Por qué razón los vampiros van al supermercado?"- Pregunté inocentemente mientras movía la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de buscarle una explicación.

"Oh"- Dijo y rio tiernamente. "Por varias razones."- Contestó y yo asentí animándola para que continuara. "Para aparentar, ya que sería muy extraño que una familia de siete personas nunca fuera a un supermercado. La otra es porque me gusta cocinar y Carlisle tiene una actividad en una casa hogar la semana próxima y quiero hacerle unas galletas a los niños de allí."- Comentó con una gran y tierna sonrisa.

"Oh"- Dije mientras aceptaba la respuesta. "Eso era."- Sonreí. "Lo siento, es que se me hacía mega extraño ver vampiros en el supermercado."- Dije mientras reía.

"Chicos, ahora que están hablando de comida, no se olviden de sus bolsas."- Gritó Alice mientras iba corriendo hacia la cocina y las traía todas en menos de dos segundos y nos las entregaba.

"¡Gracias Alice!"- Sonreí. "Ya se me habían olvidado."- Dije suavemente mientras nos dirigíamos al baúl del Impala y las guardábamos. Antes de que nos pudiéramos montar en el auto, Esme, Carlisle, Alice y Emmett llegaron a donde estábamos y nos dieron a cada uno, un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Jasper nos dijo adiós con un movimiento de su mano, Rosalie no nos dijo nada y Edward solo se quedó en el umbral de la puerta observándonos sin parpadear. Aunque diría que estaba observándome porque mirara Alexei no tiene nada de grato.

"Edward"- Lo llamé y rápidamente pestañeó y enfocó la mirada. "Cuídala bien."- Le señalé a la bufanda que llevaba enrollada en el brazo izquierdo y la tocaba como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado. Le sonreí. ¿Lo más extraño? Que me devolvió la sonrisa e hizo que mi corazón se animara más de lo que era necesario. "_Ese condenado tiene una sonrisa hermosa._"- Pensé y sonreí para mis adentros.

Nos montamos en el Impala y antes de que pudiéramos irnos, sucedió algo extraño.

"Lexie"- Llamó nada más y nada menos que Rosalie. La miré extrañada y dijo con una sonrisa. "Me gusta su auto. Tienen estilo."- A lo que solo pude sonreír de oreja a oreja. Jamás me esperé un comentario así y mucho menos de parte de Rosalie. Después de eso, nos fuimos de la Casa Cullen hacia la Casa Swan, ésta vez Alexei manejó con calma y más civilizadamente.

"Vamos progresando."- Murmuré y Alexei me miraba de reojo mientras mantenía la vista al frente.

"No nos fue tan mal."- Dijo calmado.

"Ujum"- Contesté casi sin escucharlo ya que estaba pensando en cierto vampiro que se supone que me caiga mal y ha salido todo al revés.

"Te ha dado fuerte."- Comentó mi hermano. Lo miré curiosa.

"¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté inocentemente.

"Edward Cullen."- Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Lo miré horrorizada.

"¡Ay, por favor Alexei, él ni siquiera me ha puesto una dedo encima!- Grité asustada. " ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir semejante barbaridad?"- Añadí exaltada como si eso fuera lo más horrible que existiera en el planeta.

"¡Eso no fue lo que quise decir, tonta!"- Gritó molesto para luego suspirar irritado.

"¿Ah, no?- Pregunté más calmada. "Entonces, ¿A qué te refieres?"- Volví a preguntar, sin embargo él no me contestó, lo cual me molestó y le repetí la pregunta y ¡me dejó hablando sola! "Que quieres decir con eso, Alexei?"- Pregunté molesta porque no me había contestado.

"Olvídalo"- Dijo y aunque me quedé con la duda, no le pregunté más, ya le sacaría la contestación luego fuera como fuera; porque esta no me la iba a quedar.

Llegamos a casa de Charlie en treinta minutos. No hicimos más que estacionar el Impala, sacar las bolsas del baúl, entrar a la casa y Charlie ya llegaba con su patrulla. ¡Qué suerte que no nos vio llegar! Antes de que bajara de la patrulla, sacamos todas la cosas que habían comestibles de las bolsas y las acomodamos, cuando estaba cerrando la puerta de la nevera y Alexei se estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor, Charlie pasa por el umbral de la puerta y nos saluda con una pequeña sonrisa y yo le sonreía de oreja a oreja, estando aun con una mano todavía aguantando la manija de abrir la puerta de la nevera.

"_¡Uf, de pura suerte!_"- Susurré mentalmente mientras suspiraba de alivio. "Y yo que pensaba que esto solo pasaba en películas."- Murmuré y ninguno de los dos hombres de la casa me habían escuchado.

"Buenas noches niños."- Saludó Charlie.

"Buenas noches, tío Charlie."- Dijimos al unísono como dos niños pequeños.

"¿Compraron todo lo que necesitaban?- Preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Nosotros solo asentimos a la misma vez. Yo busqué la tarjeta de crédito que nos había dado por la mañana, la cual estaba guardada en uno de los bolsillos de mis jeans y se la entregué rápidamente. Pero, ¡sorpresa! No la aceptó.

"Quédensela"- Nos dijo calmadamente. Lo miramos sorprendidos. "La necesitaran para seguir haciendo compra y echarle gasolina al auto."- Dijo. "¿Qué hay de cenar?"- Preguntó.

"_¿Qué hay de cenar?_"- Me pregunté mentalmente. "_¿Ahora qué le digo?_"- Pensé rápidamente. Se me había olvidado la cena. "Pues, tío, estábamos…esperando a que llegaras para así preparar la cena y que te la pudieras comer recién cocinada.- Mentí fácilmente mientras Alexei me miraba entretenido con esa mirada que decía '¿con que recién cocinada eh?' la cual ignoré totalmente.

"Oh, ¿Enserio?"- Preguntó y yo asentí fervientemente con una gran sonrisa, tratando de ser convincente.

"¿Qué tal si te vas a bañar y cuando esté terminada yo te llamo?- Le pregunté cariñosamente. El asintió y se fue subiendo las escaleras con dirección hacia el baño mientras yo pensaba que hacer rápidamente de cenar. Al parecer Alexei me había leído el pensamiento porque me sugirió que preparara una ensalada de papa con manzanas y huevos y que cocinara unos filetes de pollo. Dicho y hecho, eso fue lo que terminé preparando para cenar. Luego llamé a Charlie y nos sentamos los tres a la mesa y saboreamos una deliciosa comida, ¡hecha por mí! "_Y eso que no cocino_."- Pensé.

En casa la que siempre cocinaba era mamá; y una que otra vez llegó a cocinar John para impresionar a Mary, su prometida. Había pensado que mis habilidades culinarias se habían oxidado, pero, ¡no! Porque la comida estuvo deliciosa, según Charlie, la opinión de Alexei no la tomaba en cuenta. Era capaz de decir que la comida sabia horrible, si la comida sabia buena, y que sabía buena, si la comida sabia horrible.

Después de la comida, Charlie pasó a la sala y comenzó a ver un juego de baloncesto que estaban dando; mientras mi hermano y yo pasábamos a mi cuarto para platicar y recapitular lo que nos pasó en el día.

Al entrar al cuarto, Alexei se sentó en la silla del escritorio y yo en el centro de la cama.

"Y…"- Comencé. "¿Qué tal todo?"- Le pregunté mientras me mordía el labio inferior.

"Extraño."- Fue su única contestación.

"Eres tan expresivo Alexei que la mayoría del tiempo me dan ganas de golpearte con lo primero que tenga en mano"- Lo que resultó ser una almohada, pero el muy cretino la atrapó antes de que pudiera infringirse algún golpe. "Suerte"- Musité sonriendo. Él tiró la almohada a mi dirección y la muy maldita terminó en mi cara porque no la esquivé a tiempo, lo que hizo que Alexei riera fuertemente, se levantara, saliera rumbo a su habitación y me dejara a solita en la mía.

Me levanté y me fui directo hacia el baño a darme una ducha rápida y lavarme los dientes para luego ponerme una camisa crema de manga larga y un pantalón hasta las rodillas, apagar la luz y acostarme a dormir mientras me arropaba completamente con las sábanas.

* * *

**N/A**

**¡Ya hemos terminado el capítulo seis! Este fue larguito :D **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews *.* ¡Me animan al extremo!. **_MichiAGP_** y **KaryBella2413 ** sus reviews me emocionan muchísimo! Muchas gracias, de verdad! **

**Mi gente, sé que no viene al caso pero, ¿Han ido al cine últimamente? Fui ayer y vi The Hobbit! La amé totalmente, ¡tienen que ir a verla! Si es que son fiel fanáticos (como yo) de The Lord of the Rings (El Señor de los Anillos! Es que los títulos por acá siempre son en inglés jaja) o si no lo son, vayan de igual forma porque esta buenísima *.***

**Again, les pido disculpas por los errores y horrores (como siguen diciendo mis profes de Español xD) ortográficos y gramaticales que encuentren. Reviso el capítulo varias veces antes de publicarlo pero siempre hay una que otra palabra que me huye. **

**Muchos besos y saludos desde Puerto Rico.**

**Este capítulo cuenta con: 13 páginas**

**R & R**

**12/20/2012**


	7. Necesito Verla

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 7 ~*~

Necesito Verla

Edward POV

"A nuestro hermanito le ha salido una cantante."- Se burló Emmett. "Apuesto a que Lexie cantará ópera"-Dijo y se rio fuertemente. "¿Oh que crees, _Emuard_?"- Preguntó burlonamente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala junto con Rosalie y me llamaba usando uno de los nombres que Alexandria había inventado. Emmett estuvo todo el día llamándome por ese sobrenombre y haciéndome la vida imposible.

"Ya cállate Emmett."- Susurré desde mi cuarto. No necesitábamos estar en un mismo lugar para escucharnos unos a otros, con esto de la súper audición podemos escuchar a una larga distancia. Además, es fácil para mí el saber lo que cada uno de ellos piensa. "_Pero no lo que piensa ella._"- Pensé mientras recordaba a Alexandria, la humana que con tan solo mirar desde lejos en aquella mesa ha estado colmando mis pensamientos. "_Tampoco su hermano._"- Añadí murmurando mientras guardaba un CD de música y lo cambiaba por otro y lo ponía en el radio para tratar de apaciguar mis pensamientos, pero era imposible. En lo único que podía pensar era en ella. "Alexandria"- Susurré mientras su sonrisa se hacía presente en mis pensamientos.

"Alexandria, mi Alexandria."- Se mofó Emmett, a lo que solo rodé los ojos en aburrimiento e irritación. "A mí me cayó bien."- Dijo animadamente. "Su hermano también me cayó bien, tiene sentido del humor, es de los míos y no de los amargados de Edward."

"¡Emmett!"- Regañó Esme desde el despacho donde estaba junto con Carlisle averiguando más sobre los mundos paralelos. "A mí también me cayeron muy bien. Son muy singulares."- Dijo mientras sonreí tiernamente.

"Todavía no puedo creer eso de mundo paralelo."- Murmuró Rosalie. "Además, Alice, ¿Estas segura que, yo, Rosalie, iré de compras con una humana?- Preguntó anonadada y media irritada.

"Sip."- Contestó la pequeña hada que tengo como hermana. "Muy segura. Ah, y sobre todo te encantará."- Dijo felizmente.

"Es una humana."- Se quejó Rose. "No me agradan los humanos."- Se molestó a una vez más.

"¿Y eso que tiene?"- Preguntó Alice curiosamente mientras era abrazada por Jasper.

"No me llevo con humanos."- Murmuró Rosalie.

"No te llevas con nadie, amor, acéptalo."- Dijo Emmett cariñosamente, pero sonriendo, lo que causó que Rosalie le diera un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza. "Auch"- Se quejó mientras se acariciaba donde sentía el dolor.

No hace ni tres horas desde que Alexandria y Alexei se marcharon, y esto es lo que ha estado pasando todo el tiempo. Emmett burlándose de mí como si fuera su nuevo tema de entretenimiento, Rosalie y Alice discutiendo, Jasper divirtiéndose con la irritación de su hermana mayor al saber que se hará amiga de una humana y Carlisle y Esme en el despacho tratando de buscar toda la información que tenga que ver con los mundos paralelos y así resolver este asunto, mientras que yo estaba escuchando música en mi cuarto y escuchando cada pensamiento que corre por sus mentes.

No he soltado ni por un instante la bufanda que Alexandria me entregó para que me acostumbrara a su olor. "_Maravilloso olor_."- Pensé mientras inhalaba su bufanda como si fuera mi salva vidas. "_Fresas, lavanda y rosas_, e_se es su olor_."- Sonreí tiernamente al acordarme de la orden que me dio "Te la presto. No la dañes, no la rompas, no la maltrates y trátala con amor y cariño porque es mía y es mi favorita."- Repetí inconscientemente lo que ella me había dicho. Luego de que ellos se hubieran ido, fui a cazar para apacentar el hambre que me causaba el tan solo mirarla.

"¿Qué pasó, Eddie? ¿Recitando un credo?- Preguntó Emmett mientras reía sonoramente y yo suspiraba irritado.

"No me llames Eddie."- Gruñí. Detestaba que me llamaran Eddie.

"Amargado, todo un amargado."- Negó lentamente con su cabeza mientras miraba a Rosalie y le sonreía.

"¡Emmett!"- Lo volvió a regañar Esme.

Así era la mayor parte del tiempo. Emmett con sus burlas e insinuaciones y Esme detrás de él regañándolo como un niño pequeño. Al igual que una madre a su hijo, porque, eso es lo que somos para ella: sus hijos, y ella para nosotros es esa figura materna la cual siempre hará falta, sin importar si eres o no un vampiro.

En el mundo de los vampiros nos llaman Clan, sin embargo nosotros nos llamamos familia, porque eso es lo que somos, una familia. No importan nuestras discusiones, nuestros problemas y situaciones, siempre estamos los unos con los otros en todo momento, el problema de uno, es el problema de todos y de esa forma pensábamos seguir.

"¿Qué?"- Preguntó inocentemente. Aunque de inocente no tenía nada.

Neceaba salir de aquí, las insinuaciones de Emmett ya me tenían cansado.

"_Necesito verla._"- Pensé con anhelo. ¿Por qué tengo que ir a verla cuando ni siquiera la conozco? "_Pero quieres conocerla, Edward._"- Añadió mi entrometido subconsciente. "_¿Querrá ella conocerme?_"_- _Tengo un deseo sobrenatural porque así sea. "_No está bien ir a verla, te le querrás tirar encima._"- Gemí. Su olor era tóxico. No sabría si podría pararme ante ella. Todavía era muy pronto para verla. "_Pero quiero verla_."- Dije mientras seguía inhalando la bufanda.

Su olor era una droga. Me hacía necesitarla. Era algo increíble. Primitivo y sobrenatural. ¿Cómo una simple humana podía tener tanto poder sobre mí cuando apenas la conocía? ¿Cuán lejos podré llegar sin ponerle un dedo encima?

Es como un imán que me dice que necesito estar a su lado. ¿Es ese el efecto de una cantante? ¿Pensar en ella? ¿Soñar despierto con ella? ¿Recordar su risa, su sonrisa y sus hermosos y maravillosos ojos verdes?

"_Tiene carácter_."- Sonreí. "_Y valentía."- _Añadí al acordarme como ella pudo enfrentarse tranquilamente a un grupo de vampiros._ "O mejor dicho estupidez._"- Fruncí el ceño al acordarme cuán rápido aceptó el venir a una casa llena de vampiros.

Lo que más me había preocupado eran sus discusiones con Rosalie. Era impresionante como se le paraba de frente y no le tenía miedo. Sin embargo, el miedo lo tenía yo. Miedo de que le pasara algo, miedo de que Rosalie le hiciera algo. Tenía miedo de perderla y apenas la había conocido.

Apenas la había encontrado. ¡No podía perderla!

Supe en el momento en Rosalie quería hacerle daño, que no dejaría que nadie le pusiera un dedo encima mientras yo existiera. Incineraría vivo a cualquier ser que se atreva herirla. Tanto humano como vampiro. "_¿Por qué haría eso?_" Me pregunté mentalmente. "_Soy un vampiro y ella una humana. Yo soy un monstruo y un depredador y ella apareció como un rayo de luz. Ella es frágil y débil. Debo de estar apartado de ella._"- Suspiré. Sin embargo, ¿Cómo estar apartado, si lo que más quiero es estar en este mismo instante a su lado. ¿Por qué cuando pienso en apartarme, siento esta gran tristeza? ¿Por qué?

"Ve a verla."- Dijo Alice con una tierna sonrisa mientras me sacaba de mi mar de pensamientos y entraba a mi cuarto tan tranquilamente como si fuera el suyo.

"No"- Dije rotundamente.

No podía estar cerca de ella. No era bueno y era peligroso. Los vampiros somos seres peligrosos. Esa es una de las razones por las que nuestra existencia no es reconocida para los humanos.

"Sí. Vea a verla, Eddie."- Comentó Emmett. "De paso la saludas de mi parte."- Dijo mientras reía fuertemente.

"No me llames Eddie, Emmett."- Musité irritado.

Todos estaban escuchando nuestra conversación. La privacidad en esta casa no existía. Si querías una conversación privada, tenías que irte al bosque lo más lejos posible o a Alaska, si así se diera el caso, y eso, si es que no te perseguían (entiéndase Emmett.)

"No pasará nada."- Dijo Alice, como si no hubiera escuchado mi contestación y la discusión con Emmett.

"Dije que no, Alice."- La miré fríamente, sin embargo, ¡Ella pasó de mí! Siempre hacía eso, si no le gustaba una contestación, pasaba de ella hasta conseguir su cometido.

"Sé que quieres ir a verla, Edward, y apostaría que Lexie también querría verte a ti."- Dijo sonriendo alegremente. "Además, no es como si fueras a hacerle daño."- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio. "Has estado con esa bufanda pegada a la nariz más tiempo del que es necesario, estoy segura de que podrás controlarte."- Dijo como si supiera todo sobre el tema. "Ve a verla."- Murmuró sonriendo tiernamente y salió de la habitación.

¿Debería ir? ¿Sería prudente acercarme, aun y cuando su olor es tan apetecible? ¿Y si le hago daño?

"Iré"- Me ganó la tentación. Era inmenso el deseo de verla. No importa cuán increíble y subnormal parezca, pero necesitaba verla y sentirla cerca. Necesita saber que estaba ahí y que estaba bien. Solo pasaré un momento por ahí y me iré rápidamente. "_No me tardaré mucho. Será rápido._"- Me animé mentalmente.

Así que salí corriendo de la casa y fui rumbo a casa de Alexandria. "¿Estará dormida?"- Pregunté en susurro, a nadie en específico. El ser el más rápido de la familia tiene una ventaja. Llegué a su casa en menos de diez minutos.

Al llegar, las luces de la casa aún estaban encendidas. Me acerqué a una de las ventanas que había abiertas y ésta reflejaba la luz de un televisor, el comisario Swan estaba sentado en un sillón reclinable viéndola, aunque tenía los ojos más cerrados que abiertos.

Le di la vuelta a la casa y me topé con las otras ventanas, una de las luces de uno de los cuartos estaba encendida, pero no era la de ella, era la de su hermano mellizo, Alexei, lo sabía porque no tienen el mismo olor y el de Alexandria es inconfundible.

La luz de la ventana del cuarto de al lado estaba apagada, pero ahí era donde se encuentra ella, su olor se sentía fuertemente, era como una pared que me golpeaba y me avisaba que ella estaba cerca.

Al frente de su ventana estaba curiosamente un árbol de roble. Levanté una de mis cejas en señal de sorpresa ante tal favorable coincidencia, aunque no era precisamente necesaria. "Nada mal."- Susurré al viento mientras que con un salto con elegancia trepaba al árbol. "Es ella."- Sonreí triunfante, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro perdido. "_Ella es un tesoro._"- Sonreí tiernamente.

Me acerqué lentamente a la ventana y ¡Que chica tan descuidada! ¡La ventana la tenía abierta! "¿No sabe que cualquiera puede entrar por aquí?"- Pregunté mientras entraba rápidamente al cuarto. "¿Un ladrón tal vez?- Volví a preguntar mientras fruncía el ceño ante tal pensamiento. _"¿Como tú?_"- Pensé irónicamente. "Yo sí puedo."- Dije inconscientemente como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a entrar y salir como Juan por su casa.

Me fui acercando a su cama e inconscientemente terminé inhalando profundamente su olor mientras la bestia que tenía dentro de mí gemía de placer, y hacía que mi cuerpo temblara, lo que me causaba el cerrar rápidamente los ojos y abrirlos lentamente.

Se veía tan tranquila mientras dormía. Era como si estuviera viendo a un ángel. Estaba acostada de lado y abrazaba a su almohada fuertemente.

"Maldita almohada."- La miré mal. "Cuanto diera por ser esa maldita almohada."- Susurré mientras sonreía y la veía dormir pacíficamente. ¡Le tenía envidia a una almohada! ¡Esto era increíble!

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, mirándola fijamente, aprendiéndome y memorizando cada facción de su rostro, cada gesto y movimiento que hacía mientras iba dando vueltas de un lado de la cama al otro de vez en cuando.

No sé si fueron minutos o tal vez fueron horas, pero sé que no quería dejar de mirarla. Todo lo contrario, quería tenerla cerca, quería abrazarla y sentirla. Quería saborearla. La bestia dentro de mí ronroneaba cada vez que respiraba su aroma. Era una dulce tentación.

Estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio, la cual moví y puse al lado de la cama para estar más cerca de ella.

"Alexei, maldito, vuelve acá. No te comas mi chocolate, cretino."- Murmuraba entre sueños mientras yo aguantaba las ganas de reír. Ella peleaba con el hermano hasta en los sueños. "Chocolate, chocolate."- Seguía murmurando mientras se movía de un lado al otro hasta quedar en el filo de la cama, al lado de donde yo estaba. "Edward, Edward rescata mi chocolate."- Repetía una y otra vez. ¡Ella me ordenaba hasta en sueños! "Edward sálvalo, salva mi chocolate."- Murmuraba, y yo no podía más que reír internamente.

Sin embargo, la risa desapareció cuando ella se movió más allá del filo de la cama y se cayó de ella, no sin antes yo atraparla poniendo rápidamente un brazo por debajo de su espalda mientras que el otro lo pasaba alrededor de su cintura y la sujetaba suavemente antes de que chocara con el piso y se despertara.

En ese momento sentí como si una corriente eléctrica pasara por todo mí ser y me hiciera estremecerme. Supe que ella también las había sentido porque sentí como temblaba en mis manos, y no era de frio porque en el momento en que la tuve entre mis brazos, en vez de apartarse, ella se había acomodado entre mis brazos inconscientemente como si no hubiera pasado nada y no se hubiera caído nunca de la cama.

Aparté un mechón de cabello que le tapaba la cara y lo coloqué suavemente detrás de su oreja.

"Edward"- Susurraba en sueños mientras suspiraba. Por un instante había pensado que estaba despierta, pero, su respiración era pausada, tal como la tiene una persona que duerme tranquilamente. "Edward"- Volvía a mencionar mientras se pegaba a mi pecho más de lo que imaginé fuera posible.

No es que me desagradara. ¡Todo lo contrario! La bestia dentro de mí ronroneaba cada vez más debido a lo emocionado que estaba de que la tuviera tan cerca, y ese precisamente era el peligro. ¡La tenia demasiado cerca!

¿Estaba soñando conmigo? Si ella hubiera sido un humano normal, sería fácil el saber lo que soñaba, pero, demonios, no sé lo sueña y no sé lo que piensa. La única humana la cual me interesa saber lo que piensa, es la única que no me lo permite.

Eso es demasiado frustrante. Estoy acostumbrado a leer las mentes de todos y cada uno de los que me rodea.

Mientras miraba su rostro, me detuve en sus labios, donde la bestia gruñía y exigía que quería tocar y probar. Cuando iba bajando poco a poco para cumplir el deseo primitivo que me consumía, mi mente comenzó a funcionar nuevamente. "_Si quieres besarla, hazlo cuando ella este consiente. Así lo disfrutarás más_"- Me decía a mí mismo.

Así que, en vez de ir a sus labios, metí mi cabeza entre su cabello e inhalé fuertemente, y nuevamente volvía a sentir como la bestia en mí retomaba el control y me hacía temblar, exigiéndome más. A lo cual no pude contenerme, era un deseo más fuerte que yo, y al final terminé bajando poco a poco mis labios hasta llegar a su cuello donde otra vez volví a inhalar y dejé escapar un pequeño beso mientras ella seguía temblando bajo mis brazos, lo que me hacía sonreír internamente.

Luego subí poco a poco hasta llegar a su oreja donde la bestia en mí no pudo evitar el dejar salir un poco de su deseo y me hizo pasar lentamente la lengua por su lóbulo derecho mientras la sentía cada vez estremecerse más.

Si no fuera por la bufanda que me había dado en el supermercado y el hecho de que pasé todo el trayecto del supermercado a casa inhalándola a cada momento como si fuera una droga, como si fuera mi oxígeno, tal vez no hubiera tenido el _mínimo _control que tengo ahora, que es nada, por cómo me estoy comportando.

"_Estoy dejando que la bestia me domine._"-Me quejé mientras intentaba retirarme de su rostro y alzaba la mirada hacia el techo, a la misma vez que sostenía a Alexandria como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana.

El asunto es que lo era. Si la comparábamos con un vampiro, ella era demasiado frágil. Los humanos son frágiles, y hay que tratarlos con cuidado porque por un mal movimiento podrían partirse, podrían romperse.

El mero pensamiento de saber que podría herir a Alexandria me quemaba por dentro.

"Tengo que irme de éste lugar, ya."- Musité rápidamente.

Así que con todo el pesar de mi frio corazón, moví a Alexandria hasta su cama y la deposité suavemente en ella, rogando porque no se fuera a mover y caer otra vez, porque no estaría allí para aguantarla. ¿Se habrá caído alguna vez de su cama? "_Espero que no._"- Pensé tristemente. No quería ni imaginarme que pudiera herirse de cualquier forma posible.

Luego la arropé con su sábana, la observé por un minuto, le pasé lentamente la mano por el cabello y sin darme la vuelta fui en dirección hacia la ventana hasta abrirla, y rápidamente salir de su cuarto dando un salto y cayendo elegantemente en el suelo, sin tener que aguantarme del árbol de roble. La luz del cuarto de su hermano ya estaba apagada. Devolví la vista a la ventana de Alexandria y sonreí levemente.

Mi vida ya no sería la misma. Desde el momento en que fijé mi mirada en Alexandria, ese día en la cafetería, supe que jamás volvería a ser igual. La cosa es que, ¡No sabía que pasaría tan pronto! Y menos que fuera de esta forma.

Que los cielos me ayuden a superar lo que ahora se acaba de liberar. Lo que acaba de comenzar.

"¿Alexandria Van der Vaart, que has hecho?"- Pregunté mientras me dirigía hacia el bosque, necesitaba pasar un tiempo cazando después de estar todo ese tiempo en el cuarto con ella.

No sé qué hubiera pasado si me hubiera quedado un minuto más a su lado. Tampoco me quiero imaginar que hubiera hecho si no tuviera esa dichosa bufanda.

* * *

**N/A**

**¡Hello, my darlings! Aquí terminamos el séptimo capítulo! Yay!**

**¡Sorpresa! Esta vez fue Edward el narrador del capítulo :)**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Debería poner más Edward's POV? O, ¿Me quedo solamente con los de Lexie? Tengo que decirles que no sabía qué escribir, se me hizo difícil escribir siendo él. ¿Tal vez será porque nunca lo había intentado? No sé. Pero, espero que les haya gustado y que se animen a seguir leyéndolos y no se hayan decepcionado.**

**Déjenme contarles que ayer me senté en paz y tranquilidad he hice una lista de todas las ideas que tengo para el fic, la cual hasta el momento son 97 xDD. Recuerden, si tienen alguna me la dejan saber.**

**Again, ¡Sorry por los horrores ortográficos y gramaticales que encuentren!**

**Y Otra vez MIL GRACIAS a todos los que se toman el tiempo en leerlo. **

_**MichiAGP:**_** Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por tus reviews. **

_**KaryBella2413:**_** Jajaja me reí con tu review y me alegra muchísimo que te encante la historia y gracias a ti también por tu apoyo.**

**Amo los Reviews jajaja enserio que animan demasiado **** Así no tengan miedo en dejarlos porque son bienvenidos! lol**

**PERDONENME por tanto que escribo jajaja**

**Saludos desde Puerto Rico **

**Happy Holidays! Y Feliz Navidad por adelantado! Que la pasen lindo!**

**R & R**

**Este capítulo cuenta con: 8 páginas. : )**

**12/22/2012**


	8. ¡Nos Vamos De Compras!

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 8 ~*~

¡Nos Vamos De Compras!

Lexie POV

Lo mejor que hay en la vida se llama dormir, y más aún si cuando te levantas te das cuenta que ya son pasadas las once de la mañana y te han dejado dormir en paz y tranquilidad y nadie ha venido a levantarte y dañarte el día.

Estaba recostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Ya me había despertado pero no quería levantarme porque estaba media risueña.

Había soñado que Alexei y yo estábamos en la fábrica de Chocolates de Willy Wonka y que Alexei se estaba comiendo mi chocolate favorito, y que el muy desgraciado me dejaba sin nada, pero de un momento a otro aparecía Edward y sin pensarlo dos veces, le ordené que fuera a rescatarme el dichoso chocolate.

Anoche hacia un frio horrible. Al parecer había dejado la ventana abierta o algo porque de momento sentía un frio y mientras más me quería acomodar, ¡más frio me daba! Y lo extraño era que, ¡Ese frio me gustaba! Con decir que hasta me hacía temblar.

En fin, ¡Tenia que levantarme rápidamente! Me había saltado el desayuno, y si seguía así, también me iba saltar el almuerzo; ¡y eso sí que no! Con mis comidas no se juega.

"_Qué extraño que el soquete de mi hermano no me vino a levantar._"- Pensé mientras me levantaba de la cama. "¡Auch!"- Me quejé fuertemente debido a que al moverme, no me había fijado que la silla del escritorio estaba demasiado pegaba a mi cama, y al mover mi pie, la espinilla termino chocando fuertemente con el asiento de la silla, cual era en metal. "¡Me duele, me duele!"- Me quejaba mientras me volvía a sentar en la cama y alzaba el pie y trataba de acariciar el área afectada para que dejara de dolor, pero, ¡Cero resultados! Ya no estaba risueña. Con semejante cantazo, ¿Quién va a seguir con sueño?

"¿Qué demonios hace esa silla ahí?- Pregunté irritada mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. "_Yo no la moví_."- Musité mentalmente. "_Si aquí vivíamos tres, y Charlie no entraba a mi cuarto ni para saber si seguía viva, quiere decir que el único que pudo haber entrado a mi cuarto fue mi…_"-Pensé rápidamente. "¡Alexei, maldito!"- Rugí histéricamente. ¡De seguro el muy sin vergüenza había entrado a mi cuarto y movió la silla a propósito! "Ya verá, ya verá."- Gruñí mientras apretaba fuertemente los dientes. "Esta me las pagas, condenado."- Susurré molesta mientras me dirigía hacia el baño a lavarme los dientes y ducharme tranquilamente con agua calientita, a ver si se me iba el mal humor.

"Uno nunca puede despertar con tranquilidad."- Murmuré.

Luego de bañarme, me dirigí al cuarto, abrí el closet y me puse lo primero que encontré: Un pantalón de lana amarillo, largo, decorado con flores blancas y una camisa de manga larga blanca con rayas negras, o ¿negra con rayas blancas? En fin, y una chaqueta purpura.

Después bajé por las escaleras y noté que el televisor estaba encendido, me dirigí a la sala y ¡sorpresa! Era mi bello hermano que lo estaba viendo.

Caminé lentamente hasta llegar donde estaba sentado y antes de que pudiera notar mi presencia y girar su cabeza, le di un fuerte manotazo en la cabeza.

"¿Estás demente?"-Me preguntó gritando mientras se levantaba de un salto y me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y se ponía la mano en el área de la cabeza donde lo había golpeado. "¡Cada día te levantas más loca!"- Gritó exaltado.

"¿Más loca?"- Pregunté molesta.

"¿Por qué me pegas?"- Preguntó medio gruñendo. ¿Gruñendo? Yo le iba a enseñar lo que era gruñir.

"¿Y todavía tienes los pantalones de preguntar?"- Pregunté asombrada, lo que me hizo querer darle otro golpe. "¿Te parece poco dejar esa maldita silla al lado de mi cama para que tropezara con ella cuando me levantara?"- Gruñí, mientras él le daba la vuelta a la sala, tratando de esquivar que le pudiera dar otra vez.

"¡No sé de qué me estás hablando!"- Se defendió rápidamente.

"¿Con que no, eh?- Pregunté sarcásticamente mientras iba tomando uno de los cojines de uno de los muebles y lo lanzaba en dirección a su cabeza, sin embargo, el muy suertudo lo logró esquivar rápidamente al doblar medio cuerpo, el cojín terminó cayendo cerca de la puerta.

"¡Psiquiatría, psiquiatría!"- Comenzó a gritar mientras seguía corriendo. "Ya estás perdiendo la mente, Lexie."- Dijo mientras seguíamos dándole la vuelta a los muebles de la sala. Parecía que estábamos jugando a quién atrapaba a quién más rápido.

Él pasaba por un lado de la mesa de centro y cuando yo iba a tomar por el mismo para atraparlo, venia y tomaba el otro camino y se me escapaba, lo que me hacía suspirar en irritación y fastidio.

"Tengo hasta pena del pobre hombre que se vaya a casar contigo."- Dijo riendo fuertemente, lo que lo hizo detenerse por un momento y me diera la oportunidad de alcanzarlo y tirarme encima de él, lo que nos hizo caer al suelo a ambos en un golpe seco y debido a las pequeñas libritas que yo tenía demás, Alexei suspiró fuertemente y quedó sin aire y rodó sus ojos hasta que quedaron completamente blancos.

Había que acordarse de que aunque fuéramos hermanos mellizos y tuviéramos el mismo físico, él era igual de delgado que un palillo de fosforo y yo precisamente no era igual que una Barbie.

Me aparté rápidamente de encima de él y quedé sentada a su lado mientras lo miraba volver a recuperar el aliento.

"Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí."- Dije triunfante. No era la primera vez que ambos caíamos al suelo, yo encima de él, aplastándolo así. Como sea, se recuperará. "¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunté calmadamente con un deje de preocupación. Aunque no sabía por qué la preocupación, si no era la primera vez que terminábamos en el piso.

Ya se me había ido la molestia.

Alexei se enderezó hasta quedar sentado al igual que yo y asintió rápidamente mientras me miraba con una ceja levantada.

"Lexie, no sé a qué te estás refiriendo con lo del asunto de la silla abusadora esa que te golpeó."- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

¡Estaba diciendo la verdad! Podía sentir su sinceridad. Ya saben, con el asunto de ser mellizos…

"_¿Y si fui yo?_"- Me pregunté mentalmente. "No. ¡Es que no puede ser! Yo no me acuerdo de haberla usado."- Dije nuevamente, esta vez en voz alta. Alexei me miró con las cejas levantadas en incredulidad.

Bueno, querida hermana…"- Comenzó y lo miré expectante. "A ti se te olvidan muchas cosas la mayor parte del tiempo."- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio, lo que me hizo rodar los ojos. ¡El muy cretino! "Ya sabes que no se te olvida la cabeza porque la llevas pegada."- Dijo divertidamente.

"Al parecer estás deseando que te de otro golpe más, Alexei."- Dije amenazadoramente mientras lo miraba con los ojos estrechados y hacía que él sonriera tímidamente como un niño pequeño que da por sentado que lo perdonaran por sonreír de esa forma.

Decidí que ya estaba cansada de estar en el piso y me levanté. Alexei hizo lo mismo.

"¿Ya desayunaste?"- Pregunté.

"Hace horas."- Contestó monótonamente. "Ya es hora del almuerzo."- Comentó sínicamente, haciendo clara referencia a que yo había dormido tanto que me había saltado el desayuno y había llegado para el almuerzo.

Lo ignoré grandemente.

Di unos cuantos pasos y del pasillo pasé a la cocina, donde iba a preparar mi desa-almuerzo, quiérase decir; mi desayuno y almuerzo juntos: omelettes.

Luego de haberlos preparado, llamé a Alexei para que se sentara a comer. Quince minutos después, ya estábamos recogiendo toda la cocina. Cuando íbamos de camino a la sala, el timbre de la puerta sonó y ambos fuimos a abrirla.

"Alexei, solo se necesita una persona para abrir la puerta."- Le dije tranquilamente, insinuando que él era el que estaba demás y se podía ir.

"Tienes razón."- Dijo sonriendo. "No haces falta, vete"- Añadió mientras movía la mano derecha en señal de que no hacía falta y me podía ir, mientras que la mano izquierda la usaba para abrir la puerta, sin embargo no nos dimos cuenta a quién le estábamos abriendo la puerta porque nos estábamos mirando fijamente el uno al otro, retándonos.

"¡Hola!"- Gritó alguien alegremente. Esa voz se nos hacía familiar, así que devolvimos ambas miradas hacia la puerta y enfrente de nosotros estaba Alice Cullen con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Alice"- Dijo sorprendidamente Alexei mientras yo me le quedaba viendo. No esperaba verla tan pronto. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto. Como que le gustaba estar metida en casa ajena, ¿no?

"¿Podemos pasar?"- Preguntó animadamente, mientras mi hermano asentía y le daba permiso y yo me quedaba allí estancada como un árbol de navidad.

"_¿Podemos?_"- Me pregunté mentalmente. "_¿Ella y quién más?_"- Salí de mi estupidez instantánea y me di cuenta que Alice no era la única que estaba frente a nosotros. ¡Jasper también estaba presente!

Alice me abrazó fuertemente, pero sin hacerme daño, y Jasper sonrió tiernamente y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Para ser Jasper, se estaba controlando muy bien.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"- Pregunté interesadamente.

"Oh bueno, es sencillo, ¡vamos de compras!"- Dijo animadamente mientras daba brinquitos de emoción.

La miré extrañada, luego miré a Jasper para saber si era verdad, él solo asintió lentamente como queriendo decir 'y-no-hay-nada-que-puedas-hacer-para-evitarlo- porque-créeme-ya- lo-he-intentado'

"¿Y cuándo se planeó eso?, que yo ni siquiera me enteré."- Pregunté asombrada. Estaba incluida a ir de compras hoy y ni siquiera sabía que había aceptado.

"Ayer"- Dijo calmadamente como si fuera obvio, con una gran sonrisa para colmo.

"¿Ayer?"- Pregunté confusa. "¿Ayer cuándo?"- Volví a preguntar extrañada mientras mi hermano comenzaba una conversación tranquilamente con Jasper, ¡tal como si fueran amigos de toda la vida!

"Si, bueno, pues ayer cuando te dije que tuve una visión de que tú, Rosalie, los chicos y yo iríamos de compras."- Comentó mientras me miraba fijamente.

"¿Tan pronto?"- Volvía a preguntar con incredulidad. Pensaba que eso iba a ser de aquí a algunas semanas, ¡no al otro día! ¡Y para colmo sin aviso! "Sí, bueno, Alice…"- Iba a darle alguna excusa y decirle que no podía ir.

"Cero excusas."- Dijo acusadoramente mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice. "Será divertido, ¡ya verás!- Volvió a decir felizmente mientras aplaudía.- Te aseguro que lo disfrutarás."- Añadió misteriosamente.

"¿Qué haremos con Charlie?"- Pregunté rendidamente mientras suspiraba derrotada. No importa cuál excusa le pusiera, ella le iba a conseguir una solución. ¡Estaba decida a que fuéramos de compras!

"Ah, eso es muy sencillo."- Dijo. "Iremos a casa y haremos que Esme lo llame y le diga que tú y Alexei se irán de compras con nosotros.

"¿Funcionará?"- Pregunté frunciendo el ceño en escepticismo.

"Oh, pero por supuesto que sí."- Dijo emocionada. Yo asentí lentamente. Nuevamente suspirando.

Cuando me volteé para avisarle a Alexei el plan de ir de compras, ¡ya el muy lindo había salido de la casa! Ya iba de camino a sentarse en el asiento trasero del BMW donde al parecer habían llegado los vampirillos y en el cual nos íbamos a ir juntos.

Lo miré incrédula de que haya aceptado tan fácilmente el ir de compras. ¿No se supone que los chicos son los que se tengan que negar rotundamente a ir de compras?

Cerré la puerta de la casa y me dirigí junto con Alice hasta el BMW donde nos acomodamos en nuestros respectivos asientos y en menos de quince minutos ya estábamos frente a la Casa Cullen.

"Son unos locos al volante."- Susurré mientras bajábamos del auto. ¡Iban a más de 120 km! No podían manejar como un ser civilizado. "Vampiros + Velocidad = No se metan en el medio porque quedaran aplastados"- Dije, lo que causó la risa sonora de Emmett, quien se acercó y me abrazó fuertemente mientras me levantaba y daba vueltas.

"Bienvenidos"- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras me volvía a poner en el suelo.

Detrás de él estaba el resto de la familia Cullen. Cada uno nos saludó con un abrazo. ¡Hasta Rosalie!

Menos Edward, quien se había quedado en el marco de la puerta observándonos a todos intercambiar afecto. Lo miré expectante, esperando a ver qué haría, si nos venía a saludar, o se quedaría ahí parado. Al parecer, escogió quedarse allí parado.

"_Si la montaña no va a Mahoma, Mahoma va a la montaña._"- Me dije mentalmente. Si él no iba a venir a saludarme, yo iba a ir a saludarlo. Me dirigí hasta donde él estaba y me detuve frente a él.

No sé de dónde salieron las agallas pero, en el momento en que me fijé en su mirada, sentí que tenía que abrazarlo, y así lo hice. Lo abracé fuertemente. No lo quería dejar ir. Tenía miedo de hacerlo. Para mi grata sorpresa, Edward me devolvió el abrazo, lentamente, pero lo devolvió.

Así nos quedamos por varios momentos. Nos olvidamos de que estábamos siendo observados. Luego de varios segundos, escuchamos que alguien estaba carraspeando su garganta fuertemente, tratando así de llamar nuestra atención. Nos liberamos rápidamente del abrazo, cual duró más de lo que te tenía que durar.

"Hola"- Susurré con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Hola"- Contestó devolviéndome la sonrisa, lo que hizo que mi cretino corazón latiera más de lo necesario y estoy totalmente segura de que cada uno de los vampiros presente se habían dado cuenta de ello. ¡Demonios!

"Ya hemos llamado a Charlie para avisarle que irán ambos de compras con los muchachos."- Dijo Esme tranquilamente. "Mando a decir que tuvieran cuidado"- Añadió sonriendo maternalmente.

Dirigí mi mirada hacia ella y luego hacia los demás, para llevarme la sorpresa de encontrar a cada uno de ellos sonriendo hacia la dirección donde estábamos Edward y yo. Esa sonrisa de 'lo-se-todo-no-lo-puedes-negar-picarona'

"Creo que ya es hora de irnos."- Dijo Alice emocionadamente. Todos asentimos.

Alice, Rosalie y yo nos montamos en el Mustang que le pertenece a Rosalie, quien lo iba manejando, mientras que Jasper, Emmett, Edward y Alexei se montaban en el BMW, el cual Edward iba manejando.

Nos dirigíamos rumbo al centro comercial de Port Ángeles. Llegamos en menos de cuarenta minutos. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a que manejaran a esta velocidad. Conseguimos estacionamiento rápidamente. Bajamos del auto y comenzamos nuestra aventura de compras navideñas.

Recorrimos todo el Centro Comercial. Fuimos a tiendas por departamentos, a boutiques, y a joyerías. Se sentía bien el ir de compras. Era como estar saliendo con Natasha y con John. Una compra entre hermanos. Natasha, Mary, la prometida de John, y yo en tiendas, y John, Mike, el novio de Natasha, y Alexei cargando bolsas y quejándose de que el día de la esclavitud ya había sido abolido hacía mucho y que se suponía que ellos no estuvieran así.

¡Ya los echaba de menos!

Alice se antojó que quería entrar a una boutique, y así lo hicimos.

Los chicos ya estaban cargados con muchas bolsas de compra, así que decidieron que lo más sabio era ir al auto y dejar toda las bolsas, luego cada cual iría a la tienda de su preferencia.

De un momento a otro, Alice y Rosalie comenzaron a remover muchas prendas de ropas de los estándares y me las empezaron a dar todas a mí, por lo cual las miré extrañadas.

"Pruébatelos."- Me ordena Rosalie. La miré como si estuviera loca. ¡Eran más de veinte piezas de ropa! Entre los cuales se encontraban trajes, blusas, abrigos y pantalones de todas marcas, colores y diseños.

"¿Todos?"- Pregunté preocupada. Probarse uno o dos para mi estaba bien, pero ¿Todos esos? ¡Eso es maltrato!

Ellas solo asintieron a la misma vez. ¡Que sincronización!

"Vas saliendo para ver cómo te quedan."- Me ordenó Alice emocionadamente.

Suspiré en derrota y me dirigí al primer probador vacío que encontré, que era el de impedidos, ya saben, el que es bien grande y tiene espacio para sentarse y poner la ropa de la mitad de la tienda. Pues ese mismo.

"_Por lo menos es uno grande_."- Me animé mentalmente.

Y así comenzamos con el desfile de modas preparado por Alice y Rosalie.

Me cambié rápidamente y me puse un traje de noche de seda color anaranjado, largo hasta las rodillas, de una sola manga, el cual ajustaba cada curva en su sitio. Se veía lindo, un poco provocador, pero lindo.

Me encaminé hacia donde estaban las muchachas y para mi asombro, ellas no eran las únicas que iban a ser jueces. ¡Edward también estaba con ellas!

Me detuve inconscientemente y las miré extrañadas.

¿No se supone que los chicos iban a llevar las bolsas de compras a uno de los autos y luego irían a las tiendas que quisieran? ¿Qué hacía Edward ahí? Dudo que fuera porque se va a probar él la ropa de mujer, ¿verdad?

Al parecer Alice supo lo que estaba pasando por mi mente.

"Edward será el juez."- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. ¡Ya lo había planeado! La miré desconcertada, luego miré a en dirección hacia donde estaba Edward y le pregunté con la mirada que si la ropa se me veía bien o se veía mal. Él se me quedó mirando sin pestañar.

"¿Y…?"- Pregunté nerviosa. ¿Le parecía linda o qué? Su opinión era algo que inconscientemente era la que más me importaba. "¿Cómo me veo?"- Volví a preguntar. "_Contrólate, por favor, es solo un traje, Lexie._"- Me recriminé mentalmente.

"Te ves preciosa, Alexandria"- Dijo suavemente, mientras me miraba de arriba a abajo. Esa contestación me emocionó más de lo que es sano.

"_¡Contrólate!_"- Me murmuré rápidamente. "_Bueno, pero a cualquiera le agrada un alago de vez en cuando, ¿no?_"- Me defendí. "_¡Y más si viene de Edward!_"- Añadió sínicamente mi subconsciente. Esta situación me descontrolaba fácilmente. Sin embargo, ¿Por qué me estaba llamando Alexandria?

"Lexie"- Lo corregí inconscientemente. "Llámame Lexie."- Aclaré suavemente. Sin embargo él negó con la cabeza y yo lo miré con curiosidad. "¿Qué?"- Pregunté. ¿Por qué no quería llamarme Lexie?

"Me gusta tu nombre."- Contestó mientras me miraba fijamente. "Alexandria"- Susurró.

Me gustaba como sonaba mi nombre en los labios de Edward.

Me llaman por mi apodo todo el tiempo. Mi nombre de pila casi nunca lo usan, así que cada vez que lo mencionan, inconscientemente corrijo y digo que es Lexie. Pero, esta vez, me gustaba demasiado como Edward decía mi nombre. Lo hacía sonar único y especial. Se sentía personal. Íntimo.

"Todo el mundo me llama Lexie."- Le dije nuevamente.

"Yo no quiero llamarte como te llama todo el mundo, Alexandria"- Dijo sin despegar su mirada de la mía, lo que hizo que enviara escalofríos por toda mi columna.

Me ponía nerviosa mirarlo. Me ponía nerviosa estar cerca de él. Me ponía nerviosa que me mirara con tanta intensidad, y me ponía nerviosa el pensar que ahora tendría que hacer un desfile de ropa para que Edward lo critique. Lo que significaban muchas más de sus intensas miradas. ¡Las cuales me dejaban nerviosa! Todo gira alrededor de los dichosos nervios. ¡Es el colmo!

Volví al probador y me cambié nuevamente de ropa. Nuevamente Edward me miraba con demasiada intensidad, lo que dañaba mi tranquilidad espiritual. El me miraba de arriba abajo y yo sentía que me derretía cada vez que lo hacía.

Iba diciéndome lo que me quedaba bien y lo que me quedaba mal. Aunque, nunca dijo que nada me quedaba mal. No sé si lo dijo por hacerme sentir bien o porque era enserio. De cualquier forma, cada señal de aprobación de su parte, para mí era un triunfo.

Así transcurrió nuestro tiempo en la boutique. Yo probándome todas las prendas de ropa que Alice y Rosalie escogían, y Edward diciéndome que todas me quedaban bien.

Con cada cambio de ropa que pasaba, me sentía en más confianza con la presencia de Edward, el nerviosismo se lo había llevado el viento, sin embargo, también me sentía más cansada y aburrida de estar probándome prenda tras prenda, aunque a Edward parecía gustarle demasiado y, ¡Ni que decir de Alice y Rosalie!

¡La fila para pagar era inmensa y la boutique era pequeña! Por lo tanto, terminamos haciendo fila cerca de la puerta de entrada o de la salida, de cualquier forma en que la quieras ver.

Mientras estábamos en línea, decidí que sería divertido ir a visitar otra tienda que no fuera ni de ropa, ni de joyería, así que viendo que los chicos estaban ocupados, di lentamente media vuelta y salí corriendo de la boutique como una niña chiquita que se escapaba de sus padres. Atrás dejaba a una Rosalie gritona, preguntándome que a dónde iba, un sorprendido Edward y una Alice demasiado emocionada para la compresión humana.

No miré atrás. Seguí corriendo y me olvidé de todos. Necesitaba meterme a otra tienda que no fuera ropa. ¡Y lo necesitaba con urgencias! Si me volvían a decir que teníamos que entrar a una tienda de ropa, ¡era capaz de encender la tienda en llamas! Además, no es como si ellos no pudieran encontrarme, ¡son vampiros, por favor!

Dejé de correr, porque no era lo mío y ya estaba cansada, por consiguiente comencé a caminar más tranquilamente.

¡Por fin llegaba a la tienda a la que tanto quería visitar! ¡La tienda de música!

Entré emocionada, como si estuviera entrando a una juguetería. Me dirigí al área donde estaban todos los CD's de música extranjera. Me coloqué los audífonos que tenían en una de las mesas y comencé a escuchar una de las canciones que estaban promocionando. Era "Crayon" de G-Dragon. Me había puesto los audífonos, lo que quería decir que no escuchaba a nada ni a nadie a mí alrededor.

En un momento todo lo que mis oídos escuchaban era música y lo único que sentía era la presión que hacían los audífonos contra mi cabeza, al otro, no escuchaba más la música y la presión había desaparecido. Cuando aparté la vista de la carátula del CD, para ver quién se había atrevido a quitarme los audífonos, di un pequeño salto de asombro al fijarme que era Edward.

"¡Me asustaste!"- Grité mientras dejaba caer el CD al piso y me ponía la mano derecha en el corazón para intentar calmarme. Mi corazón se volvió como loco cuando me fijé que era Edward. Tenerlo tan cerca no era bueno para mi salud cardiaca.

Inmediatamente él se dobló y recogió el CD.

"Lo siento."- Dijo sonriendo, mientras colocaba el CD en el lugar que le pertenecía. "Te escapaste."- Acusó entretenidamente. Lo miré fijamente y luego comencé a reír ruidosamente mientras él me miraba con ojos lleno de diversión y con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Si me hubiera tenido que probar otra prenda más de ropa, era capaz de incendiar la boutique con todos adentro!"- Contesté de broma con una sonrisa, y entonces él comenzó a reír animadamente.

¡Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír de esa forma! Lo que me causó una gran sonrisa.

Decidimos darle la vuelta a toda la tienda. Escuchamos de todo tipo de canciones. Desde música clásica hasta música urbana.

Ni que decir que teníamos gustos muy distintos. A él le gustaba la clásica y a mí el k-pop.

"No te atrevas a ponerme una canción de Vivaldi porque me encontrarás dormida."- Le dije jocosamente, a lo cual me miró entretenido. Me dirigí al área donde estaban los instrumentos musicales y fui en dirección donde estaba un piano de cola. Lo miré con cariño, recordando al que tenía en la sala de casa, me senté en el banco, me acomodé y empecé a tocar mi pieza favorita: Fur Elise. Me la sabía de memoria, no necesita la partitura.

Era mala con muchas cosas, lo tenía que aceptar. Pero, era buena tocando el piano, la guitarra y el violín.

"¿No que no te gustaba la música clásica?"- Preguntó interesado, con una bonita sonrisa, mientras me escuchaba tocar.

"Yo no he dicho que no me guste. Solo es que no es mi favorita y que si me pones a Vivaldi, me duermo totalmente."- Contesté tranquilamente.

"Tocas muy bien."- Dijo, a lo que le sonreí agradecida.

"No tan bien como tú, pero, gracias."- Dije sonriendo. Siempre había estado orgullosa de mis habilidades con el piano. Me gustaba tocarlo junto con mamá.

"Cuando tienes más de cien años eres capaz de perfeccionar cualquier cosa."- Dijo como si no fuera nda. Lo miré curiosa.

"¿Cualquier cosa?"- Pregunté interesada. El asintió. "_Con que cualquier cosa, eh_."- Pensé mientras dejaba de tocar el piano y me levantaba.

Lo animé para que tocara una pieza y él aceptó. Y como ya sabía, lo hacía extremadamente bien.

"_Si como toca, besa…_"- Pensé inconscientemente, luego negué rápidamente para apartar esos pensamientos. ¡No era el momento para esa clase de pensamientos!

Dejó de tocar la canción y se levantó con elegancia. Decidimos que lo mejor era ya salir del lugar. Cuando íbamos saliendo, nos encontramos con mi hermano y el resto de los Cullen, quienes venían cargados de bolsas. Todos se encontraban sonriendo y Edward los estaba mirando mal.

"¿Qué sucede?"- Pregunté curiosa mientras miraba de Edward hacia los otros.

"¿Cómo estuvo la velada?"- Preguntó Emmett sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"¿Velada?"- Pregunté asustada. "¿De qué diablos estás hablando Emmett?"- Pregunté molesta.

"Ellos creen que nosotros nos habíamos escapado juntos."- Contestó Edward mientras rodaba los ojos. Lo miré asustada.

"¿Pero qué estupidez es esta?"- Pregunté gritando mientras los miraba mal. "¡Qué velada ni qué ocho cuartos!"- Grité.

"Ay, ya, no se hagan, si hasta acá se escuchaba la musiquita romántica."- Refutó Emmett, haciendo reír a todos, menos a Edward y a mí, claro está.

"¡Si lo que estábamos era escuchando música en la tienda!"- Contesté gritando. "¿Acaso no saben leer que eso es una tienda de música?"- Pregunté molesta mientras señalaba el letrero que tenía incrustado el nombre de la tienda.

¿Se habían vuelto locos? Ya uno no podía estar a solas con nadie porque rápido se ponían a inventar una historia que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

"¡Alice, Rosalie!"- Las llamé, y las muy sin vergüenzas no me hicieron caso, lo único que hacían era sonreír de oreja a oreja. Miré rápidamente a mi hermano y él también nos estaba mirando con demasiada diversión para mi gusto.

Después de varios minutos de ser el hazme reír de todos, sin razón alguna, según mi entendimiento; decidimos que ya era mejor irnos. Aunque lo decidimos entre los chicos y yo porque Alice estaba molesta de que termináramos con las compras tan pronto. ¡Ella quería seguir comprando! Lo digo, es una Natasha en versión vampiro. Alexei y yo ya estábamos cansados de ir de compras así que nos encaminamos rumbo a los autos. Cada uno con al que le correspondía.

Ambos autos estaban completamente llenos de bolsas de todos tipos y tamaños. Los baúles no querían cerrar de tan llenos que estaban, así que nos tocó sentarnos en nuestros asientos y cada uno aguantar varias bolsas. Estábamos totalmente apretadas.

Aunque creo que el problema mayor lo tendrán los chicos ya que su auto era el más lleno que estaba de personas, o mejor dicho de vampiros, pero había que añadir también a Alexei. El pobre se ha de estar sofocando con tantas bolsas.

Luego de acomodarnos como pudimos, me acomodé el cinturón de seguridad y nos pusimos en marcha con dirección nuevamente a la Casa Cullen.

El viaje de vuelta para mí duró menos que el de ida. Antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta, ya estábamos llegando a Forks, precisamente a la Casa Cullen. Si había sido una Odisea entrar al auto, salir era peor que la Ilíada.

Decidimos sacar todas las bolsas de los Cullen y pasar las bolsas de Alexei y mías a un solo auto, el que nos llevaría de vuelta a 'casa'.

Cuando entramos a la casa, Esme nos tenía preparados a Alexei y a mí, unos espaguetis con salsa Alfredo. La miramos sorprendidos, luego Alexei y yo nos miramos a la misma vez. Era la misma receta que solía preparar mamá cuando había una reunión familiar.

"¡Les dije que tenían que venir a comer!"- Dijo cariñosamente. "Son mi excusa perfecta para ir más a menudo al supermercado y cocinar."- Añadió feliz.

En ese preciso momento, no pude evitar tirar mis brazos sobre su cuello y abrazarla fuertemente. Extrañaba tanto a mi mamá, que al verla sonreír y preparar la comida con tanto cariño, me hacía acordarme de la mía y de lo mucho que la extrañaba.

Sin poder evitarlo, varias lágrimas traicioneras se escaparon, y todos los Cullen se preocuparon. Alexei tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro. Él también los echaba de menos y sabía cuál era la causa de mis lágrimas. Yo sujetaba fuertemente a Esme, no quería soltarla, quería un abrazo de mi mamá y ella era lo más cercano a una figura materna que había en ese momento.

Estaba nostálgica.

Todos nos veían con caras de tristezas. En especial Rosalie, Alice y Edward.

"Lo siento, lo siento."- Repetí varias veces, disculpándome. "Es que extraño demasiado a nuestra madre."- Susurré mientras la abrazaba más fuertemente.

"Oh, cariño, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas."- Contestó en un susurro Esme, mientras me abrazaba y masajeaba la espalda suavemente.

Se suponía que esto no iba a terminar así. Comeríamos, daríamos las gracias y pediríamos que nos llevaran nuevamente a nuestra casa. _Ese_ era el plan. Ahora estábamos en un ambiente de melancolía y nostalgia.

"Te pareces mucho a ella."- Susurró Alexei en dirección a Esme, lo que me hizo cerrar fuertemente los ojos. "Igual de cariñosa."- Dijo suavemente con una melancólica sonrisa.

Me solté de los brazos de Esme y en menos de dos segundos, me encontraba en otros brazos, los de Edward, los cuales me sujetaban con suavidad. No pude evitar abrazarlo fuertemente y recostar mi cabeza en su pecho. Ser sujeta por él me daba paz y tranquilidad.

En ese momento comprendí que no odiaba a Edward, solo me molestaba su actitud, pero esta actitud no me desagradaba. Me desagradaba la de él con ella.

Con Bella.

¡Maldita sea, quería ser Bella con todo mi corazón! ¡Quería ser sujeta por Edward de esta forma!, quería que él me consolara a mí y no a ella. Quería que él me mirara a mí y no a ella. Quería que me pasara todo con él, hasta las malditas discusiones estúpidas esas que tenía con ella.

Por primera vez, quería ser Isabella Swan.

Quería ser el ser único y especial de Edward Cullen.

Me mantuve en esa posición por un largo rato. Nadie decía nada. Esme estaba abrazando a un nostálgico Alexei.

"¿Sabían que cuando desaparecimos, ellos estaban celebrando su aniversario veinticuatro?"- Conté tristemente. Todos nos miraron curiosos y Alexei asintió. "Estaban en una cita."- Dije sonriendo cariñosamente y todos sonrieron divertidos.

El ambiente de tristeza se había disipado. Ya me sentía mejor y al parecer Alexei por igual.

"_En las brazos de Edward, ¿quién no se siente mejor?_"- Pregunté mentalmente sin haberme dado cuenta. "Eres bueno consolando."- Le dije a Edward divertidamente, mientras aún seguía en sus brazos, lo que causó la risa de todos los presentes.

"Vaya, Eddie, pero si nos saliste todo un consolador."- Se burló Emmett. Yo reí fuertemente. Rosalie le dio un manotazo en la cabeza, pero sonrió. "Auch"- Se quejó. Y al final, Esme lo regañó como a un niño pequeño.

"No me llames Eddie."- Gruño Edward, mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

"Con que Eddie, ¿eh?"- Pregunté con malicia, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, lo que causó que Alexei y Emmett rieran fuertemente y que todos nos mandaran unas miradas llenas de curiosidad.

"¿Qué?"- Preguntó Jasper.

"Oh, nada."- Dijimos Alexei y yo a la misma vez, lo que causó la risa de todos.

"Bueno, ya es tiempo de que los llevemos de vuelta a su casa."- Anunció Carlisle. "Recuerden que mañana tienen clases."- Añadió. En ese momento se pudo escuchar a varios suspirando con pesar ante tal recordatorio. Entre los cuales obviamente estaba yo.

Decidimos que obviamente Carlisle tenía razón y ya era tiempo de marcharnos. Alice sugirió que quien nos llevara hasta la casa fuera Edward. Todos lo miramos expectantes. Él me miró y yo le sonreí dándole ánimos. Al final, aceptó, para mi completo agrado. Obviamente. Estaba decidido, Edward sería nuestro chofer.

Antes de marcharnos, Esme nos recordó la cena, la cual habíamos olvidado totalmente con tantos momentos nostálgicos. Nos la comimos tranquilamente y luego, nos despedimos del resto de la familia Cullen con abrazos y besos en las mejillas.

Así que nos pusimos en marcha. Edward manejando el BMW, yo a su lado y Alexei sentado en la parte de atrás. Llegamos en menos de quince minutos. Las luces de la casa estaban encendidas.

Charlie ya había llegado.

Al parecer nos escuchó llegar porque antes de que saliéramos del BMW, ya él estaba afuera de la casa y se estaba acercando hacia nosotros.

"Buenas noches tío Charlie."- Dijimos Alexei y yo a la misma vez de forma automática, lo que causó la sonrisa de Edward.

"Buenas noches niños, y buenas noches…."- Se quedó observando a Edward con el ceño fruncido. Yo buscaba a Alexei para que no me dejara sola, pero el muy sin vergüenza entró rápidamente a la casa cargando casi todas las bolsas él solo.

"Edward Cullen."- Se presentó Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza. Charlie lo observó fijamente y luego asintió.

"¿El hijo del Doctor Cullen?"- Preguntó curioso.

"El mismo."- Contestó con una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Charlie volvió a asentir y sin decir más palabras, dio la vuelta y entró a la casa. Lo observamos entrar y detenerse por un momento en la puerta y mirar a nuestra dirección.

"Lexie, no tardes mucho."- Me dijo mientras miraba en dirección a Edward y asentía en forma de despedida.

En ese momento me sentía súper extraña. Sentía que estaba parada enfrente de mi propia casa y que le acababa de presentar mi novio a mi papá, que él lo criticaba mentalmente y luego me decía que me apurara y entrara a la casa. Tenía unas ganas terribles de reírme, pero no porque me hacía gracia, sino de vergüenza.

En ese momento devolví la mirada a Edward y le sonreí suavemente, y me devolvió la sonrisa. Le di las gracias por traernos a Alexei y a mí y me dirigí hacia la casa.

"Alexandria"- Llamó Edward, y me detuve rápidamente y di la vuelta y lo miré con curiosidad. Él metió su mano derecha en su bolsillo y sacó de él un pequeño empaque y me lo entregó. Lo acepté, lo miré y me reí fuertemente al ver lo que era.

¡Edward me había regalado una barra de Chocolate! Y curiosamente, era de mis favoritos. ¡Los Wonka!

"¿Pero qué…?"- Me pregunté en voz alta. Lo miré con una gran sonrisa, me acerqué a él y le di un beso en la mejilla. "Gracias"- Dije emocionada. "Son mis favoritos."- Comenté con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El sonrío felizmente y, ¡les juro que tiene la mirada y la sonrisa más bella!

Después de eso, me despedí con la mano, se montó en el BMW y se marchó lentamente, mientras yo lo veía irse, aun con una sonrisa de oreja de oreja plasmada en toda mi cara.

Luego me dirigí a la casa con chocolate en mano. ¡Este no me lo quería comer!

En ese momento, me acordé del sueño extraño que había tenido el día de hoy.

Al final, Edward sí me terminó rescatando el chocolate sin ni siquiera él saberlo.

* * *

**N/A**

**Y con este completamos el octavo capítulo! Wuju! ¿Larguito verdad?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Me dejan saber!**

**¡!Hola a todos! Feliz Navidad, atrasada xDD Espero que le hayan regalado lo que querían. Yo no pedí nada y aun así me regalaron ajajaja. **

**Muchas gracias por todos esos reviews! Para serles sincera, son los que me animan a continuar escribiendo. No sé qué es lo que sucede pero los reviews me aparecieron todos en un mismo día, antiel. Y yo pensando que no me habían dejado ninguno xDDD y que no le había gustado el Edward's POV! Pero ya vi que me dijeron que si les gusto! Gracias!**

_Maria loz__**:**_** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Pues el fic es un Edward x OC, Original Character. La protagonista es Lexie, pero uno nunca sabe! Ni siquiera yo jaja.**

_Lena:_** Me emociona mucho que te gusten los Edward's POV! Son difíciles! Pero los continuaré haciendo **** Para que llegue Bella, faltan varios capítulos, pero llegará!**

_KaryBella2413: _**Chica gracias un millón por tus reviews **** me pone feliz el que te encanten ajaja.**

_Andy:_** Que bueno que te guste y que te haga reír! Ese es uno de los puntos! Que se rían aunque sea un poquito!**

_Katherine:_** Te cuento que tu fuiste mi sorpresa! Iba de camino a contestar los reviews y veo uno nuevo! Y q es el tuyo! ****. Que bueno que te encanta! Espero que después de este capítulo, sigas interesada! **

**Perdón por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren por el camino, esta vez sí que no lo verifiqué mucho porque estoy enferma! x.x tengo catarro **** Se me hizo difícil escribir y si no fueran por los reviews les juro que me rendía! **

**Saludos desde Puerto Rico**

**R&R**

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO adelantado! ¡Feliz 2013! Que sea un año lleno de dicha y bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes que la pasen lindo y lo celebren con sus seres queridos! **

**Este capítulo cuenta con: 16 páginas! wow**

**12/27/2012**


	9. ¡Maldito Bruce!

**Disclaimer:** Toda trama, lugares y/o personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, con exclusión de los de mi autoría. Es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para diversión pública y personal.

~*~ Capítulo 9 ~*~

¡Maldito Bruce!

Edward POV

Al principio la idea de ir de compras me parecía absurda. No comprendía como a Alice se le ocurría seguir involucrándose con Alexandria y su hermano. ¿A caso no veía como me ponía? ¿En lo que me convertía? ¿En cómo me sentía al nada más escuchar su nombre? Y ni que decir cuando sentía su aroma. Tan delicioso aroma.

Pero todo empeoró cuando decidió ir a buscarlos junto con Jasper. No importaba cuantas excusas le diera, ella no hizo caso y fue a buscarlos.

Estuve de mal humor hasta el momento en que la vi llegar y bajar del BMW.

Mi humor cambiaba con tan solo verla. Es como si el sol saliera y resplandeciera en Forks cada vez que posaba mis ojos en ella.

"_Hoy en el Centro Comercial de Port Ángeles se veía bellísima_."- Pensé mientras iba conduciendo lentamente hasta llegar a casa. Acababa de dejar a Alexandria y Alexei en su casa. "Si ella solo hubiera visto su propia sonrisa cuando le entregué el chocolate."- Susurré con una gran sonrisa. "_¿Cómo algo tan simple como un dulce la pudo hacer tan feliz?_"- Me pregunté mientras me acordaba de lo feliz que se había puesto cuando se lo entregué.

Fue una muy buena idea el haber comprado el chocolate antes de que nos fuéramos del Centro Comercial.

"Si la recompensa por cada vez que le doy un chocolate, es un beso, creo que tendré que comprar acciones en una fábrica de chocolates lo más pronto posible."- Dije en voz alta. "Le daría uno todo los días, si me lo pidiera."- Añadí emocionado al recordar cómo ella de la emoción que sintió, me terminó dando un beso. "¿Y cómo no te parece nada mal la idea del beso verdad?"- La bestia interna se emocionaba al pensar que podría recibir un beso de Alexandria.

En cada momento que la veía, la necesitaba más. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Seré capaz de sentir lo mismo por esta Isabella Swan que mencionan? ¿Las mismas ganas de verla? ¿Las mismas ganas de abrazarla? ¿Cómo hoy hice? ¿El mismo deseo de besar y tenerla entre mis brazos? ¿Las mismas ganas de hacer cualquier cosa que me pida con tal de verla feliz? ¿Sería capaz de elegir entre las dos?

"No sé."- Pensé en voz alta, mientras llegaba a casa y estacionaba el BMW.

Las luces estaban encendidas, aunque al parecer no todos estaban en casa.

"¿No sabes qué, Edward?"- Preguntó suavemente Esme, quien estaba sentada junto con Carlisle en el sofá la sala.

"Nada"- Dije suavemente. No tenía intención de comentar nada.

"Los chicos nos contaron que la pasaron muy bien cuando estaban de compras."- Comentó Carlisle mientras me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Por supuesto que la pasó bien."- Dijo rápidamente Emmett, quien había llegado con Rosalie. "Si, déjame contarte Carlisle, que Edward y Lexie estuvieron en una velada, con música romántica y todo."- Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja como si fuera una noticia de primera hora, de la cual todo el mundo se tenía que enterar.

"¿Enserio?"- Preguntó emocionadamente Esme, mientras me miraba expectante.

"No era ninguna velada."- Aclaré mientras fruncía el ceño y miraba mal a Emmett. ¿A caso no se cansaban de lo mismo? ¿Velada? ¿De dónde sacaron eso?

"Pues, yo tú, hacia una."- Dijo Rosalie mientras se miraba las uñas. "Y pronto."- Añadió mientras alzaba la vista y me miraba fijamente con una sonrisa sínica.

"Sí, es cierto."- Rio fuertemente Emmett. "Tal vez y se convierta en la nueva integrante de la familia."- Comentó emocionado. Todos sonrieron ante tal comentario. "Alexandria Cullen."- Mencionó varias veces.

"Hasta bonito suena."- Comentó Esme.

Podríamos decir que Esme era la más interesada y emocionada de que yo estuviera en una relación. Aunque no lo diga en voz alta, sus pensamientos son obvios. Cada momento en que posaba sus ojos en mí, lo primero que pensaba era en cuándo su hijo mayor iba a tener una compañera que lo sacara de la soledad donde estaba.

Sí, su nombre sonaba bonito, pero no lo iba a aceptar públicamente.

"Solo estábamos en la tienda de música, escuchándola."- Dije mientras los miraba a todos. "Nada más."- Musité irritado.

"Sí, Edward. Deberías invitarla a salir."- Dijo Alice, que también acaba de llegar a la casa junto con Jasper. La miré sorprendido. ¿Ella también? "Nunca sabes cuándo alguien se te puede adelantar."- Añadió felizmente con una gran sonrisa.

"Eso no pasará."- Dije más rápido de lo que imaginé fuera posible, mientras la miraba mal, y todo el mundo sonreía.

Sentí que se me quemaba todo por dentro cuando escuché que Alexandria podría salir con alguien más. ¿Por qué razón?

"_No lo sé._"- Me dije internamente. Fruncí el ceño. "_Pero no me importa. Ella no saldrá con absolutamente nadie._"- Me traté de calmar.

"¿Por qué no?"- Preguntó Carlisle con una gran sonrisa. "¿Cómo estás tan seguro que Lexie no aceptará salir con otro? ¿Ah, Edward?- Volvió a preguntar entretenido.

"Eso nunca."- Gruñí molesto mientras me dirigía inconscientemente hacia la cocina. No quería verle la cara a ninguno de ellos después de que hubieran dicho semejante estupidez. "Eso no pasará _jamás_."- Añadí haciendo clara referencia a la última palabra, mientras iba apretando los puños fuertemente.

Pero, no tuve tanta suerte. Cada uno de los miembros de la casa decidió que lo más divertido era seguirme a la dichosa cocina y hacerme la vida imposible.

Una casa tan grande.

¿Por qué vienen al mismo sitio que yo? No, ¿Por qué fui a la cocina en vez de al cuarto? Me hubiera ahorrado la persecución y el mal rato.

Les estaba dando la espalda.

"¿Qué pasó, Eddie?"- Preguntó curioso Emmett. "¿Estás…ya sabes… celoso?"- Preguntó divertidamente. Lo miré rápidamente con los ojos desorbitados y lo fulminé con la mirada.

"No"- Dije rápidamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante estupidez? ¿Quién cree que soy? ¿Un adolecente que se molesta por ese estúpido comentario? "No. No lo estoy."- Dije mientras respiraba agitadamente. No tenía la necesidad de respirar, pero era algo hacía por costumbre.

"Lo está."- Dijo calmadamente Jasper. "Celoso y rabioso."- Comentó, para la diversión de todos los presentes, lo que causó que mi molestia se desbordara e hiciera que le diera un fuerte golpe a la mesa del comedor y causara que ésta se partiera en varios cantos, para el asombro de todos, inclusive el mío propio.

"¡Edward!"- Dijo alarmadamente Esme, mientras me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

No lo aguanté más y salí corriendo de la casa, con dirección hacia el bosque. Me detuve horas después cuando estuve seguro de que estaba suficientemente lejos de casa y sabía que nadie podía escucharme.

No sé por qué razón sacaban a relucir la idea de la estúpida velada.

"¿Y, por qué tienen que decir que ella saldrá con otro?"- Me pregunté molesto. "Nunca permitiré eso."- Dije irritado, con los ojos entrecerrados mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños.

El solo pensamiento de que Alexandria salga con otro, hacía que viera rojo y que la bestia dentro de mí gruñera de rabia y resentimiento. No sabría de qué sería capaz si la viera con otro.

"Ella es mía."- Gruñí al viento. Sentía rabia. Mucha, para ser sinceros. "_Y eso que solamente fueron los estúpidos comentarios mal intencionados de mi familia_."- Pensó mi ser racional. Él era el único que pensaba con calma y claridad.

Sin embargo, la bestia tomaba control de mí con tan solo el pensar en Alexandria. Era como si nada me importara. Como si hubiera un lazo invisible que me ha atado a su olor. Que me ha atado a ella. Un lazo incorruptible. Irrompible.

Me habían atado a sus sonrisas, a sus miradas, a sus labios, a sus lágrimas.

Lágrimas.

"_Lágrimas como las de hoy._"- Pensé con tristeza. No quería volver a ver salir a esos cristales transparentes. Cada uno de ellos para mí era como puñalada en mi frio corazón. Tenía la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla para que ya no salieran más. Era un deber. Una necesidad.

Estoy atado a Alexandria, y la bestia me exigía verla, tocarla, besarla. Me exigía que tuviera que tenerla a mi lado. Que tenía que dormir en mi cama.

"No. No. No."- Repetía una y otra vez mi ser racional, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado para el otro.

¡Demonios! Me sentía como Gollum, el del Señor de los Anillos, con doble personalidad. Una salvaje y otra racional. Era como un Doctor Jekyll y un Señor Hyde. Dos en uno. ¡Estaba en oferta!

"Ella es _mi_ cantante."- Aclaraba inconscientemente. "Solo mía."- Rugía posesivamente la bestia, mientras que derribaba un árbol con un solo golpe.

¿Qué culpa tenía el árbol? Ninguna, pero, esto era más fuerte que yo.

No se la iba a dejar a nadie. No me importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero la iba a mantener para mí, así tuviera que pasar por encima de quién fuera.

Alexandria se iba a quedar a mi lado fuera como fuera.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, y olvidándome totalmente del árbol caído, y la mesa rota de Esme, fui con rumbo a la Casa Swan para verla una vez más.

Se suponía que estaba durmiendo. Ya era demasiado de tarde para que estuviese despierta, así que no había ningún problema. Solo era verla una vez.

"Solamente una vez."- Susurré, mientras iba de camino.

Estaba en lo cierto. No estaban despiertos. Las luces estaban todas apagadas. Me dirigí hacia la ventana del cuarto de Alexandria y la abrí con facilidad, luego entré a su cuarto silenciosamente.

Me acerqué a su cama, y allí estaba. Durmiendo tranquilamente con la respiración pausada, acostada de lado en una de las esquinas.

Respiré fuertemente su aroma y como ya lo intuía, me estremecí completamente. Era un placer absoluto.

Me senté en el borde la cama, teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Me moví lentamente hasta quedar cerca de su rostro y con mi mano le acaricié suavemente el cabello, lo que hizo que cambiara de posición.

"Bruce"- Llamó suavemente entre sueños. Fruncí el ceño. ¿Bruce? "Mi Bruce."- Dijo nuevamente y me tensé completamente.

¡¿Quién demonios era Bruce?! ¿Mi Bruce? ¡¿_MI_ Bruce?! ¿Por qué razón Alexandria lo estaba llamando?

"_Esto tiene que ser una broma._"- Pensé irritado, mientras apretaba los dientes fuertemente. "_Primero es en casa y ahora es aquí_"- Gruñí molesto.

¿Es que acaso se pusieron de acuerdo para molestarme? ¿Quién es este Bruce en su vida?

"Maldito"- Susurré peligrosamente. "Maldito Bruce, seas quién seas."- Musité mientras entrecerraba los ojos y miraba a Alexandria que se seguía moviendo de un lado para el otro.

La bestia dentro de mí gruñía rabioso. Solo una palabra llenaba todo mi ser '_Competencia_' "_Ese Bruce = Competencia_"- Pensaba la bestia mientras gruñía furioso. ¿Por qué no puedo ver la cara de ese maldito Bruce?

"_Maldita mi suertel_"- Maldije molesto mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Cuando más necesitaba estar en su mente, menos podía. ¡Cuando más!

"Bruce, te extraño."- Repetía una y otra vez, lo que me hizo levantarme rápidamente de la cama y marcharme de su cuarto. La bestia exigía quedarse más tiempo, pero era imposible.

Si me volvía a quedar un minuto más, y volvía a escuchar ese maldito nombre, era capaz de gritar ahí mismo. No podía despertarla. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

Queda decidido.

No me la va a quitar nadie. Ni ese tal Bruce con el que tanto sueña, ni ningún hijo de vecino que se atreva a pedirle salir con ella. ¡Primero muerto, antes que permitirle tan siquiera un baile con otro!

¡Y menos con Bruce!

"Averiguaré quién eres."- Me prometí fielmente, mientras iba corriendo de camino a casa.

Cuando llegué, subí directo a mi cuarto y me encerré. Me dirigí hacia el radio y puse el primer CD que aparecía: Four Seasons por Vivaldi. Escuchar música hacía que se me fuera el mal humor.

Sin embargo, no estaba de mal humor. ¡Estaba rabioso! Iba a necesitar escuchar todo los CD's que había comprado durante todos los años para que así se me fuera la rabia que me daba pensar en Alexandria con otro.

"Con Bruce."- Lo nombré como si fuera la peor medicina que alguna vez me haya podido tomar cuando era humano.

"¿Quién es Bruce?"- Preguntó Emmett desde su habitación y la de Rosalie. Me tensé al escuchar ese estúpido nombre.

"Nadie"- Dije de mal humor. "_Ese_ es nadie."- Siseé venenosamente.

"¿Por qué el mal humor?"- Preguntó Carlisle, quien se estaba preparando para irse a trabajar al hospital. Le iba a contestar que por nada, pero Emmett se me adelantó.

"Por Bruce."- Dijo como si hubiera descubierto América.

"¡_No me lo nombres, no me lo nombres!_"- Pensé rápidamente, mientras gruñía, cerraba fuertemente los ojos, y le subía el volumen al radio, dando clara señal de que no quería hablar sobre el tema. Lo que al parecer captaron porque no lo volvieron a mencionar.

¡Iba a hacer que se olvidara de ese Bruce como fuera! ¡Ese hombre no me iba a ganar! ¡Nunca!

"_Ella está en mi mundo._"- Me acordé de lo que nos habían dicho ella y su hermano sobre que venían de otro lugar. Mundos paralelos. "_Aquí se va a quedar y no habrá cabida para nadie más._"- Dije con convicción. "_Y menos para ese estúpido Bruce no-me-importa-su-apellido._"

De un momento a otro, me di cuenta de qué clase de música estaba escuchando, o, mejor dicho, de a quién estaba escuchando.

"_Vivaldi_"- Pensé sonriendo. En ese instante me acordé que a Alexandria no le gustaba Vivaldi. "No."- Dije inconscientemente. "_Solamente le daba sueño._"- Me corregí mentalmente, lo que causó que riera al imaginármela escuchando Vivaldi y que de un momento a otro se quedara dormida. "_Hay que probar esa teoría._"- Pensé mientras sonreía.

"Edward, tienes unos cambios de humor que son barbaros."- Comentó Rosalie. Lo que hizo que todos rieran fuertemente, pero, yo simplemente la ignoré.

"Ya es hora de irnos."- Dijo Jasper, quien iba de la mano de una muy feliz Alice.

Y eso hicimos. Salí rápidamente de mi cuarto y nos montamos en los autos. Alice, Jasper y yo en mí Volvo, y Emmett y Rosalie en el Mustang de Rose.

Llegamos en diez minutos. Estacioné mi Volvo donde ya estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo. Rose se estacionó a mi lado derecho. La escuela estaba casi vacía.

Todavía faltaba poco menos de cuarenta minutos para que comenzaran las clases, así que me daba y me sobraba tiempo para ir al edificio de Administración y chequear cual es el itinerario de clases de Alexandria.

"Historia de Europa y Educación Física, Edward."- Dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa mientras me miraba felizmente. La miré curioso. "Te cambiarás a esas clases."- Dijo emocionada. ¡La condenada ya sabía lo que yo iba a hacer!

"¿Qué hay de las otras?"- Pregunté interesado. Estaba pensando en un cambio completo de itinerario, aunque lo que faltaba para que se terminara el semestre era menos de un mes. Ella negó rápidamente.

"Ya lo vi, y no hay cupo para las demás clases."- Dijo decepcionada. "Solo esas dos, querido hermano."- Añadió animadamente.

Asentí. ¡Demonios! No se podía totalmente como yo quería.

Todos nos bajamos de los autos y nos reunimos junto al Mustang. Luego me encaminé rumbo a Administración. Al llegar, la secretaria ya estaba allí. Le sonreí amablemente.

"Buenos días."- Saludé. Como siempre ha pasado, la mente de todos y cada uno de los humanos aquí presente era un libro abierto para mí.

"Buenos días."- Contestó animadamente. "_Si fuera unos veinte años más joven._"- Pensó ilusionada, mientras me sonreía de oreja a oreja. "¿En qué te puedo ayudar, corazón?"- Preguntó coquetamente. "_¡Estás casada! ¡Y amas mucho a tu marido!_"- Suspiró mentalmente, y yo también suspiré, pero de cansancio.

Siempre era lo mismo. Donde quiera que estuviéramos, éramos el centro de atención. Los humanos son tan fáciles de persuadir.

"Me gustaría hacer un cambio de horarios."- Dije calmadamente.

"Claro que sí. ¿Cuál quieres cambiar?"- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

"Historia y Educación Física."- Dije simplemente. Mencionando solamente las que me dijo Alice. La secretaria se volvió a su computadora y comenzó a escribir en ella.

"Sí, estás de suerte. Hay cupo para esas."- Dijo sonriendo, mientras hacia los trámites. "¿Tu nombre, corazón?"- Preguntó, aunque era obvio que ya lo sabía.

"Edward Cullen."- Dije tranquilamente. Ella asintió y siguió escribiendo en la computadora, cinco minutos después, la impresora comenzó a sonar y allí estaba mi traspaso de clases, el cual me entregó y se lo agradecí con una pequeña sonrisa, lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

El itinerario no había quedado como yo quería, pero, algo era algo.

Me despedí con un asentimiento de cabeza y me fui con dirección a la salida en busca de mis hermanos. Llegué rápidamente. La gente estaba comenzando a llegar, los estacionamientos estaban comenzando a ser ocupados.

En menos de diez minutos, ellos llegaron. Alexei iba conduciendo y Alexandria iba en el asiento del pasajero. Se estacionaron al lado izquierdo de mi Volvo. Al parecer venían envueltos en una discusión.

"Te dije más temprano Alexei, ¿Por dónde tu escuchaste?"- Preguntaba una Alexandria bastante molesta, mientras iban caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos. Ella sosteniendo su bulto con una mano y él con el suyo en el hombro. "¿Por la nariz?"- Preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras se detenía y lo miraba fijamente, como queriendo chequear su nariz.

"Hice lo que me dijiste."- Se defendió de inmediato, mientras movía un poco su rostro. "Fuiste tú la que se quedó como cuarenta minutos ahí sentada. Todavía no entiendo por qué gastas tanto tiempo ahí. Una persona normal no haría eso, Lexie."- Dijo mientras llegaba donde estábamos todos.

"¡Por eso te dije temprano!"- Gruñó.

"_Se ve linda hasta cuando gruñe._"- Pensé con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras no dejaba de mirarla. Al parecer no se había fijado que ya estaba a nuestro lado porque ambos hermanos estaban enfrascados en una discusión que tristemente no sé de qué trata.

"Mientras más temprano te levantas, más tiempo te vas en ese viaje astral tuyo en el inodoro."- Dijo divertido, lo que causó que ella lo mirara sorprendida y le diera un manotazo en la cabeza.

"Oye, ¡eso duele!"- Gritó mientras la miraba mal y se acariciaba el área golpeada.

"¿Tan temprano y discutiendo?"- Preguntó divertidamente Emmett, mientras todos los mirábamos divertidos.

"Su culpa."- Contestaron inconscientemente al unísono mientras se señalaban ambos con el dedo índice. Lo que causó que nosotros riéramos fuertemente, y que ellos dejaran su discusión a un lado y se enfocaran en nosotros.

"¡Buenos días!"- Gritó emocionada Alice, mientras abrazaba a Alexandria fuertemente. Luego la abrazó Rosalie, Emmett con un abrazo de oso y luego Jasper. Y yo al final. Siempre me quedaba para el final. Lo mejor para lo último, ya saben el dicho. Aunque mi abrazó fue de más duración, para mi total agrado.

"_¿Cuántos abrazos recibió Bruce?_"- Pregunté inconscientemente, lo que me hizo abrazarla más fuerte. "_Maldito Bruce_."- Gruñí internamente, mientras la bestia en mí gemía de alegría porque la estaba abrazando.

"Gracias por el chocolate."- Susurró en mi oído, lo que hizo que me estremeciera.

"Fue todo un placer."- Contesté suavemente en su oído, lo que causó que también se estremeciera, lo que hizo que internamente sonriera triunfante.

"Edward, ¿me devuelves a mi hermana, por favor?"- Preguntó divertidamente Alexei. "Te la dejaría más tiempo, pero, ya es hora de entrar."- Añadió sonriendo grandemente. "Para otra ocasión, quizá."- Dijo y todos rieron fuertemente, mientras Alexandria se separaba lentamente de mí y yo sentía que me quitaban una parte indispensable de mí.

La miré fijamente y sonreí, y ella me devolvió la sonrisa. Se veía preciosa. Sé que si mi corazón aun palpitara, lo haría por ella.

"Bueno, lamento romper el momento romántico, pero ya vamos entrando."- Dijo Emmett divertidamente, lo que causó que Rosalie le diera un manotazo fuertemente y que Alexandria se dirigiera rápidamente hacia la entrada.

"Nos vemos en el almuerzo."- Dijo Alexandria alegremente, mientras se despedía con un movimiento de la mano y se iba rumbo a su salón.

Me dirigí hacia el mío, me senté en mi asiento y presté atención. Aunque la atención precisamente no estaba en lo que el profesor estaba diciendo.

Sino, más bien en una ojiverde que con cada momento que pasaba no la podía sacar de mis pensamientos y la estaba echando de menos, aun y cuando estábamos en el mismo lugar.

Y así pasaron las dos primeras horas antes de que pudiera encontrármela nuevamente en la clase de Historia de Europa.

Alexandria ya había llegado primero y estaba sentada en una de las sillas de la parte de atrás del salón. Cuando me vio, abrió sorprendidamente los ojos y sonrió alegremente, lo que me hizo dirigirme rápidamente al profesor y darle la hoja para que la firmara y después sentarme lo más cerca de ella posible, cual curiosamente y para mi suerte, era la silla de al lado. La mayoría de los estudiantes me miraban sorprendidos. Con los mismos pensamientos enfermos de siempre.

"Hola"- Saludó en voz baja mientras levantaba la mano y la movía de un lado para el otro. "No sabía que tomaras esta clase."- Dijo curiosa.

"Hola"- Contesté con una pequeña sonrisa mientras me acomodaba en el asiento. "Hice un cambio."- Dije sinceramente. Me miró curiosa. "Cambié de clase."- Comenté como si no fuera nada importante.

Realmente no era nada importante. Lo que me interesaba era poder pasar la mayor parte del tiempo junto con ella. Y lo iba consiguiendo.

"¿Te gustó ir de compras?"- Pregunté interesado. Quería mantener una conversación con ella, así que pregunté lo primero que llegó a mi mente.

"Por supuesto."- Dijo con una gran sonrisa. "Fue como ir de compras con mis hermanos."- Rio suevamente, lo que me alegró de sobre manera. Aunque técnicamente, yo no quería ser precisamente un hermano.

¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?"- Pregunté curioso. Había que empezar por algo.

Si íbamos al grano, no sabía casi nada de ella, sin embargo ella lo sabía todo de mí, así que para hacer justicia, yo tenía que saber todo lo referente a ella. Fuera como fuera, lo averiguaría.

"Dos hermanos y una hermana."- Contestó animada. "John es como un Emmett en personalidad, y Natasha es como Alice, por lo loca que es con las compras."- Dijo sonriendo.

"¿John y Natasha?"- Susurré mientras la miraba fijamente. Se veía totalmente distinta cuando hablaba sobre su familia. Era como si brillara.

"Sip."- Asintió con brillo en la mirada. "Hermanos mayores. Primero Johnny y después Naty"- Aclaró como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Luego Alexei y yo."- Dijo

"Johnny, Naty, y tú eres Lexie."- Comenté suavemente, a la mención de su nombre sonrió fuertemente y asintió rápidamente. "¿Y Alexei?"- Pregunté. Todos tenían un apodo. "_Aunque Alexandria es mucho más lindo._"- Susurre mentalmente mientras le sonreía.

"Pues, Alexei es Alex."- Dijo mientras rodaba los ojos. Luego se puso más seria. "Aunque, cuenta la leyenda que no siempre fuimos Alexandria y Alexei, el dúo dinámico, Batman y Robin, Sam y Dean, Shaggy y Scooby."- Contó en susurró, tal cual fuera un secreto de Estado. La miré curioso y asentí, animándola a continuar. "Dicen por ahí que no éramos mellizos."- Dijo en voz baja, lo que me hizo levantar las cejas en asombro.

¿Cómo no van a ser mellizos, si son como una gota de agua?

"Te estás preguntando, ¿cómo es posible eso, verdad? ¿Que no fuéramos mellizos?"- Preguntó mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Asentí. "Pues, supuestamente, s_upuestamente, ¡_Éramos trillizos!" Dijo sorprendiéndome. "¿Te imaginas otro Alexei?"- Preguntó imitando estar horrorizada. "Ya es un suplicio cargar con uno, ¿¡te imaginas con otro?!- Comentó tapándose la boca con la mano, lo que me causo mucha gracia. "En vez del dúo dinámico, seriamos un trio, ¡los Tres Chiflados!"- Dijo asustada, y en ese momento sonó el timbre, para mi pesar.

¿Tan rápido se había pasado la hora de clases? Podía pasarme todo el tiempo escuchándola y no me aburriría. Ella salía con unas cosas tan extrañas.

"¿Te aburrí, cierto?"- Preguntó, mientras recogía sus cosas.

"¡No!"- Dije rápidamente, mientras la miraba sorprendido. ¿Por qué decía tal cosa? ¿No se daba cuenta que le estuve prestando atención en toda la hora?

"Oh, vamos, Edward."- Suspiró cansada. "Divago demasiado, digo cosas absurdas de vez en cuando."- Dijo tranquilamente. "Mejor dicho, la mayor parte del tiempo."- Se aclaró rápidamente. "El único que es capaz de aguantar eso, por milagro divino se llama Alexei, y es por obvias razones."- Añadió, mientras íbamos saliendo del salón y la iba acompañando hacia donde se dirigía.

¿Qué tal si después de clases, continuamos con el relato familiar?- Le pregunté. Ella me miró sorprendida. No creía lo que le acababa de decir.

"¿Enserio?"- Preguntó extrañada, y yo asentí fuertemente. "¿Quieres saber más sobre mí?"- Volvió a preguntar con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Sí"- Dije sonriéndole, lo que la hizo sonreír encantadoramente. "_Quiero saber todo sobre ti._"- Pensé, mientras íbamos llegando a su salón y nos encontramos con Alexei de frente.

"¡Shaggy!"- Llamó emocionada a su hermano. Alexei nos miró y nos sonrió.

"Scooby"- Dijo Alexei con una sonrisa. "¡Dame la patita!"- Le dijo a su hermana mientras extendía su mano derecha para que Alexandria pusiera la suya, tal como si fuera un perrito. Los miré sorprendidos, mientras Alexandria movía su mano y la ponía junto con la de su hermano, tal como si estuviera siguiendo una orden.

"Buena chica."- Dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y ella movía la cabeza como si estuviera feliz. No lo aguanté más y reí fuertemente para el asombro de los que estaban a nuestro alrededor.

¡Estos dos son un caso crítico!

Me despedí de ellos, prometiendo que nos encontraríamos en la hora de almuerzo. Me fui de camino a mi próxima clase y así pasó la hora, con una clase aburrida, y pensando en qué cosas más me contaría Alexandria, y cuáles les preguntaré. Lentamente fue pasando la hora y llegó la de almuerzo. Salí rápidamente del salón y me dirigí hacia la cafetería, donde me estarían esperando mis hermanos, Alexei y Alexandria.

Cuando entré, solamente estaban mis hermanos. Alexei y Alexandria no habían llegado todavía. Hice la fila para comprar y escogí lo primero que vi: Un pedazo de pizza de doble queso, y para tomar cogí una botella de agua. Pagué por la comida y me dirigí a nuestra mesa. En el momento de sentarme, las puertas de la cafería se abrieron y por ella pasaron Alexandria y Alexei. Recorrieron la cafetería con la mirada, hasta que Alexandria la fijó en nuestra mesa y sonrió.

Hicieron una pequeña fila y comprar su almuerzo, luego caminaron en nuestra dirección. Me moví un poco para hacerle espacio para que ella se sentara a mi lado y Alexei se sentó junto a Jasper.

"¡Hola a todos!"- Saludó emocionada y todos le devolvimos el saludo.

"Chicos, ¿qué harán para Navidad?"- Les preguntó Alice. Ambos hermanos se miraron y encogieron los hombros.

"No sabemos."- Dijeron al unísono. Emmett rio fuertemente.

"¡Eso es sincronización!"- Dijo entretenido.

"¡Haremos una fiesta de navidad en nuestra casa!"- Dijo felizmente Alice. "Todos están invitados."- Comentó emocionada.

"¿Enserio?"- Preguntó Alexandria. Alice asintió. "Pues, sí. ¿Por qué no?"- Dijo sonriendo, mientras miraba a Alexei y este le sonreía y asentía.

"¡Fantástico!"- Dijo Alice emocionada mientras aplaudía. "Lo tengo todo preparado."- Añadió emocionada.

"Alice"- Dijo Emmett y todos lo miramos. "Ya sabías que iban a asistir, ¿por qué te emocionas tanto?"- Preguntó curioso.

"Sabía que iban a aceptar, pero eso no me quita la emoción."- Dijo animadamente, y todos sonreímos. "Como sea, ¡será divertidísimo y lo disfrutaran!"- Anunció.

Y así se pasó la hora. Todos hablando sobre la fiesta de navidad que se llevaría a cabo en casa dentro de dos semanas.

Luego que sonara el timbre, acompañé a Alexandria hasta su próxima clase, cual es Inglés, la cual le tocaba con Emmett, por lo que el viaje lo hicimos en conjunto.

"Edward, no tenías que molestarte en venir hasta acá."- Dijo Alexandria, sonriendo tiernamente.

"Cierto, Eddie."- Dijo Emmett. "Ella está perfectamente bien junto conmigo."- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"No me digas Eddie."- Musité molesto. "_Maldito apodo._"- Pensé.

Sabía que estaba bien con Emmett, pero aun así la quería acompañar. ¡Quería pasar tiempo a su lado! Ya estaba deseando que pasaran estas dos horas y así tenerla para mí solo y poder hacerle todas las preguntas que quiera.

"De cualquier forma, gracias."- Dijo contenta, mientras iba entrando al salón junto con Emmett y yo me dirigía hacia la clase de Biología, la cual tomaba junto con Alexei. En la cual ambos compartíamos la mesa.

"¿Con que trillizos, eh?"- Le pregunté y el me miró sorprendido.

"¿Te lo contó?"- Preguntó sorprendido. Solamente asentí, y el suspiró. "Es un secreto."- Dijo suavemente, a lo cual lo mire curioso.

¡Demonios! ¡Me molestaba tener que preguntar! Que sencillo hubiera sido el leer sus pensamientos y ya. ¿Por qué él también tenía que tener lo mismo que ella?

"Mellizos"- Susurré inconscientemente.

"Nadie sabe que lo sabemos."- Dijo calmadamente. Asentí interesado. "Nuestros padres son locos guardando de todo. Desde cualquier tipo de documentos hasta la ropa de recién nacidos de cada uno de nosotros"- Añadió sonriendo. "Son 'recuerdos que solo pasan una vez en la vida' según ellos."- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. "Un día hace como tres años atrás, Lexie y yo estábamos haciendo, no sé qué cosa, creo que me estaba persiguiendo porque le había quitado algo, como sea, no recuerdo bien."- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, a lo que sonreí. Ellos peleaban en todo momento. "El asunto es que en una de las cajas llenas de 'recuerdos que solo pasan una vez en la vida' habían unos papeles y uno de ellos era una ecografía, y no era ni de John, ni de Natasha, porque habían tres bebés, y la fecha de la ecografía era de meses antes que Lexie y yo naciéramos."- Relató como si fuera algo normal.

"¿Por qué no se lo preguntaron a sus padres?"- Pregunté curioso. Era lo más lógico, ¿no?

"Porque nos gusta ser los consentidos y no queremos que eso cambie."- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "Además, eso está en el pasado y obviamente que si no quieren que nos enteremos es porque es un recuerdo doloroso."- Añadió más serio. "Nosotros somos malos, pero no tanto."- Dijo suevamente. "Como sea, ahora somos dos y seguiremos siendo dos, el dúo dinámico"- Dijo divertido.

"¿Batman y Robin? ¿Shaggy y Scooby?"- Pregunté divertido. Él bufó, intentando no reírse fuertemente.

"Y no se te olvide, Pedro Picapiedras y Pablo Mármol."- Dijo divertido. "Y de vez en cuando, George y Fred, en vez de Weasley, Vaan der Vaart."- Añadió divertido, mientras yo me aguantaba las ganas de reír fuertemente.

Esa fue nuestra única conversación en toda la hora. Luego de eso, el profesor nos dio trabajo que hacer y nos envolvimos haciéndolo.

Después de que pasara la hora de Biología, Alexei me contó que su próxima clase era Educación Física, la misma que la mía y la de Alexandria, así que nos dirigimos hacia el gimnasio para nuestra clase. Fuimos hacia los casilleros y nos cambiamos rápidamente.

Varios minutos después, Alexandria venía saliendo del casillero de las chicas, vestida con su uniforme de gimnasia.

"Vaya, pero que sexy."- Se burló Alexei, y ella lo miró mal. "El amarillo te queda como ningún otro color, hermanita."- Dijo divertido. "Todo un pollito."- Rio.

"Yo pareceré un pollito, pero tu pareces un guineo."- Contestó Alexandria, riendo fuertemente, mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

"¿No se cansan de pelear?"- Pregunté divertido. "No pueden estar juntos, no pueden."- Dije sonriendo.

"Amor filial."- Contestaron a la misma vez, mientras me miraban fijamente.

"¿Para qué son los hermanos…."- Dijo Alexandria, sin embargo no terminó la oración.

"..Si no son para pelear?"- Para mi sorpresa, la continuó Alexei y ambos asintieron a la misma vez. Reí fuertemente.

"No me imagino a tres de ustedes."- Dije sonriendo, lo que causó que ambos me miraran sorprendidos.

"¿Un segundo Alexei?"- Se preguntó Alexandria a sí misma, para luego mover rápidamente la cabeza. " ¡Olvídalo!"- Dijo rápidamente.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser un segundo Alexei? ¿Quién dice que no era una segunda Alexandria?"- Preguntó triunfante. Ella lo miraba sorprendida y yo los miraba ambos muy divertido. "Si es que tenerte a ti ya es un mal augurio, no me quiero imaginar dos tú."- Dijo negando rápidamente mientras hacía como si estuviera temblando del miedo.

Luego de eso, la profesora nos ordenó hacer un equipo de cuatro personas para jugar voleibol. Ya estábamos Alexei, Alexandria y yo, nos faltaba uno. Mike Newton se nos terminó uniendo. Desde el primer momento en que lo vi, me cayó mal.

"¡Lexie!"- Dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. "_No está nada mal con ese uniforme."- _Pensó mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, y yo sentía que quería sacarle los ojos, ¿Cómo se atreve?

Ella lo saludó con una sonrisa rápida y un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras que a Alexei le daba la mano.

"Odio los deportes."- Susurró Alexandria, y la miré divertido. Me miró y dijo con sinceridad "Edward, soy un asco en los deportes."

"No puede ser."- Dije suavemente.

"Pero lo es."- Comentó Alexei sonriendo divertidamente, a lo que ella le sacó la lengua y lo miró mal.

"Alexei, tu apoyo para conmigo es algo bárbaro, chico."- Dijo sarcástica. "Muchas gracias."- Dijo mientras giraba los ojos.

"De nada."- Contestó su hermano. "Tú sabes, aquí siempre a la orden."- Añadió como si no fuera nada.

Mientras pasaba la clase, nos dimos cuenta, o mejor dicho, me di cuenta, que tenían razón. El voleibol no es lo de Alexandria. Lo único bueno que salió de eso fue que en el momento en que hizo el servicio, la bola llegó a la cabeza de Newton, para mi total y completo deleite.

Al final de la clase, nos dirigimos todos a las duchas. Alexandria a la de las chicas y Alexei y yo a las nuestras. Nos bañamos, cambiamos y salimos de la escuela. Pocos minutos después, Alexandria salió también.

"¿Lista?"- Pregunté intentado parecer calmado, aunque estaba demasiado emocionado. Ella asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Lista para qué?"- Preguntó un curioso Alexei.

"Edward me llevará a casa."- Ella lo miró calmadamente y le contestó. Él miró a mi dirección y yo asentí. Se nos quedó mirando por un minuto y en ese momento, mis hermanos salieron de la escuela y se nos acercaron.

"No te preocupes Edward, Jasper y yo nos iremos con Alexei y le haremos compañía."- Dijo emocionadamente Alice. Alexandria y Alexei la miraron curiosos. "Porque podemos, ¿verdad Alexei?"- Preguntó tiernamente y él asintió y ella brincó de emoción.

Quedó decidido. Yo llevaría a Alexandria a su casa y Jasper y Alice se irían con Alexei, mientras que Rosalie y Emmett se iban normalmente.

Nos dirigimos hacia mi auto y antes de que ella llegara, como todo un caballero que soy, le abrí la puerta para que entrara sin problemas. Ella sonrió agradecidamente. Luego le di la vuelta al auto y me senté en el lado del conductor.

"¿Preparada?"- Pregunté un poco nervioso y ella asintió. "_Son solo preguntas Edward_."- Me dije mentalmente. No importaba lo que fuera. Tenerla cerca era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, y tanto la bestia en mi interior como mi ser racional lo sabían claramente.

Alexandria se acomodó el cinturón de seguridad y nos marchamos.

* * *

**N/A**

**Uff ya hemos terminado el noveno capítulo! Me ha tomado una vida, pero lo he conseguido ajaja.**

**Edward's POV! ¿Qué tal estuvo? ¿Se acuerdan quién es Bruce? xDDD. Son difíciles para empezarlo, pero cuando ya lo tienes, ps ya lo tienes! **

**Feliz Año Nuevo 2013! Espero que lo hayan pasado super mega requete extremadamente nice :D Técnicamente pasé un año escribiendo este capítulo lol lo empecé en el 2012 y lo terminé en 2013 o.o! ajaja**

**Disculpen que el capítulo sea tan largo. A decir verdad, lo tuve que dejar hasta ahí porque ya era demasiado jaja.**

**Espero que les siga gustando! Se aceptan críticas constructivas. Sorry, again, por los horrores ortográficos que encuentren. Sigo enfermita **** así que me tardo más.**

**Nuevamente, MIL GRACIAS a todos los Reviews *.* son la gasolina para continuar y espero que a todos les siga gustando la historia! **

_Marceliita16:_** Hola! Me alegra un montón el que la historia te encante y te haga reir! Espero que continúe así! Muchas gracias por tu review. **

_Maria loz:_** Que bueno que te haya encantado! Ya estoy pensando en lo que pasará con Bella. A mí también me agrada mas Lexie xDDD ¿Por qué será? lol. Gracias por el review!**

_Katherine:_** Mil gracias por tu review **** Yo también prefiero las historias con OC y que tengan carácter. Ya no me siento sola! Eres anti-Bella jaja pensé que era la única en el mundo lol. Gracias por el review!**

_Megustelkpop:_** A mí también me gusta el k pop y los doramas jaja Big Bang . Que bueno que te encante la historia, espero que te siga encantando **** Gracias por el Review :D**

_KaryBella2413__**:**_** Hola! Chocolates *baba* me encantan! Y que bueno que te encantó el capi! Gracias por tu apoyo en cada review! Se te agradece un millón! Espero no decepcionarte!**

**R & R**

**Este capítulo cuenta con: 17 páginas! omg *.***

**1/4/2013**


End file.
